Amor de Alquiler
by Sele de la Luna
Summary: Inuyasha descubre la traición de su prometida en su propio apartamento y decide olvidarla. Sus errantes pasos lo llevan hacia un antro en donde encuentra a una hermosa joven, ella lo ayudará a olvidar su sufrimiento, pero ella también sufre mucho.
1. Despechado

**Amor de alquiler**

**Capítulo 1**

_**Estaba triste, solo y sin amor, y en un lugar yo di con ella **_

Un chico algo borracho caminaba por una de las zonas más peligrosas de la ciudad de Tokio, estaba muy bien vestido y se veía de buena familia. Sus pasos eran errantes y el que se acercaba lo suficiente podía escucharlo murmurar incoherencias y muy frecuentemente fuertes insultos.

- ¡Maldita!- murmuró el joven acongojado.

Jamás lo creyó posible ¿cómo pudieron engañarlo a él? ¡¿A él?! Que es uno de los hombres más importantes del mundo ¿Cómo se atrevieron? Eso no seiba a quedar así, pero por el momento no tenía fuerzas para hacer nada, se sentía sucio, traicionado y sobre todo muy herido… después de todo la quería mucho, no la había llegado a amar con locura pero si le tenía mucho aprecio y cariño.

Siguió avanzando un poco más pero en realidad no sabía a donde ir, se sentía devastado y lo único que quería hacer era olvidarla como fuera, quería olvidar su hermoso y frío rostro pero sobre todo la imagen que le cambió el rumbo a su vida.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Verlos en la cama de su propio apartamento fue demasiado para el orgulloso joven. Había llegado de viaje, un tedioso y cansador viaje de negocios. Después del fallecimiento de su padre, él y su hermano debían encargarse de la empresa multinacional que sus bisabuelos habían fundado y que no podía dejarse a la deriva después de tantos años de duro trabajo y dedicación.

Había llegado cansado pero realmente aliviado de que el problema con la empresa pudo solucionarse antes de lo esperado y por eso había podido regresar a Tokio a descansar unos días antes de continuar con su agitada vida laboral.

No le había dicho que regresaría antes de tiempo porque quería darle una sorpresa, había reservado en el mejor restaurante de la cuidad para disculparse por haberla descuidado en el último tiempo y le había traído un costosísimo vestido de noche que celebraran su regreso y para finalmente fijar la fecha de la boda, ya que ese compromiso se había fijado hacía mucho, mucho tiempo. Pero lo que sus ojos vieron lo llenaron de ira que a duras penas pudo controlar para evitar una desgracia, esa escena tan grotesca no se la olvidaría jamás.

Allí en su lujoso apartamento, en su propia cama los encontró desnudos y amándose, su estómago no estaba preparado para semejante escena así que sintió muchas ganas de vomitar. Comenzó a avanzar a paso muy lento hacia ellos; sus miradas estaban fijas en él temiendo lo peor. A cada paso que daba muebles, electrodomésticos, adornos y todo lo que se atravesaba a su paso se estrellaba con furia contra las paredes.

Llegando a la punta de la cama los observó con asco y repulsión, ella que estaba conmocionada por verlo ahí no pudo articular palabra, solo sintió sus manos en sus muñecas al ser arrastrada con fuerza fuera del apartamento. Y él, el otro maldito traidor no lo pasó mucho mejor, con su furia a penas contenida comenzó a golpearlo brutalmente sacándolo a patadas de su hogar. El hombre terminó muy herido pero Él no tuvo compasión, al menos era lo menos que podía hacerles después de semejante traición…

Los sacó su apartamento dejándolos en la calle con lo puesto que era absolutamente nada. A ella ni siquiera le había permitido llevarse su sábana para cubrir su perfecta desnudez. Él no era un cretino como para golpear a una mujer pero su maldito amante llevó la peor parte al recibir todo su enojo y asco que tenía en ese momento.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Saliendo de sus recuerdos, se dio cuenta de que en su estado de embriaguez había llegado a la zona roja de Tokio, sabía que era una estupidez lo que hacía pero ¿cómo evitarlo? Su orgullo estaba herido, él había sido un buen prometido, a pesar de que las mujeres se le regalaban por ser tan apuesto y por su posición económica, jamás le había faltado… y ella, la muy perra así se lo había pagado acostándose con otro.

Ya no podía seguir caminando, entre el alcohol que recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo, el odio y la traición que pesaban también en su ser, decidió ingresar a un club en donde las señoritas vendían su cuerpo a los hombres para satisfacer sus deseos. Pero a pesar de todo, sentía que no pertenecía a ese lugar.

_**La cosa mas bonita del lugar me dio su amor por dos monedas**_

Comenzó a observar con más detenimiento el lugar y frunció el ceño, no le gustaba nada lo que veía. Mujeres semidesnudas por todos lados coqueteando con hombres de muy buena posición así como él, también otros que eran padres de familia y aparentemente buenos esposos ¿Qué diablos hacían ahí? Estaba inspeccionando el lugar cuando de pronto lo sorprendió una mano se posándose en su hombro.

- ¿A cual de todas deseas?- Preguntó alguien que el no supo distinguir si era hombre o mujer por su estrafalaria vestimenta, muy acorde con el lugar.

- ¿Disculpa?-. Preguntó mirando al sujeto de arriba a bajo con aprehensión.

- Te pregunté a cual de todas ellas deseas guapo-. Respondió el desconocido con voz melosa.

- No lo sé… a decir verdad no sé a que demonios vine aquí-.

- Pues si no quieres a ninguna de ellas el sexy Jakotsu te hará compañía-. Se ofreció alegremente.

- No es necesario ya me voy….-. Jakotsu hizo una especie de puchero que al joven medio embriagado de dio escalofríos.

- Espera, si has venido a este sitio es por algo-. Lloriqueó tomándole la mano.

- No, fue un error haber venido hasta aquí-. Cortó el joven mirándolo fijamente y soltándose de su agarre.

- ¡No puedo creer que bellos ojos tienes! ¡Parecen dos hermosos soles!- Tomó un poco de aire, al parecer descubrir los ojos de ese joven lo habían flechado inmediatamente.- Dime tu nombre al menos…-

- No es necesario adiós-.

El joven de hermosos ojos paró en seco al ver a una mujer extremadamente hermosa, no estaba vestida como el resto de las chicas del lugar aunque era de igual profesión. Lástima, pensó, porque era una hermosa joven de no más de veinte años. Jakotsu lo siguió con la mirada para descubrir que era lo que le había llamado la atención a su posible cliente y luego frunció el ceño.

- ¿Ella? Estás bromeando ¿verdad?-

- ¿Quién es?- Preguntó curioso, pues le había llamado mucho la atención y le había recordado el porqué de su estadía en semejante antro.

- Ella apenas ha llegado aquí… no hace más de una semana ¿no estarás interesado en ella?-

- Eso a ti no te importa… la quiero a ella-. Con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

- Pero si hace un momento me dijiste que te ibas-.

- La quiero ¿Cuánto por ella?-

- Uhhhh… son alrededor de quince mil dólares-. Respondió molesto, no hacía más de una semana que la chica había llegado y ya había revolucionado todo por allí. Pero hasta ahora solo dos personas habían aceptado pagar el precio tan alto; su hermano y ese chico delante de él.

- De acuerdo, pero antes una última pregunta… ¿Por qué el precio tan alto?-

- El jefe decide los precios, nosotros obedecemos sin preguntar…-

- No importa… llévame con ella-. Demandó de muy mal modo, luego de verle el rostro había recuperado un poco más de conciencia al percatarse de su presencia ¿acaso sería ella? ¿sería posible su descaro? Se sentía extasiado y a la vez enfurecido porque de todos los lugares en el mundo la volvía a ver… ¿ahora a eso se dedicaba? No le parecía muy extraño después de todo habían pasado dos semanas.

Caminaron unos pasos hasta la chica que miraba hacia el piso, parecía muy triste pero seguramente fingía, pensó el joven de ojos dorados. Al llegar a ella Jakotsu le habló despectivamente.

- Hey tu… tienes trabajo, ya sabes que hacer… mucho cuidado con lo que haces-. Advirtió el chico raro.

La chica asintió sumisa y comenzó a seguir a Jakotsu que los llevaba a una de las mejores habitaciones de ese espantoso lugar. No quería volver a pasar por eso, no de nuevo ¿pero que podía hacer? Ya había intentado escapar y no le había ido muy bien, a decir verdad el castigo después del intento fallido había sido terrible.

En tanto el chico de dorados ojos estaba impaciente, quería entrar en esa habitación y satisfacer ese deseo que había surgido de repente y apaciguar también esa ira que lo estaba matando. Al llegar a la habitación Jakotsu los dejo solos a regañadientes.

_**Y en ese cuarto con luz roja cayo en el suelo su ropa y mi ropa**_

-¿Qué haces en este lugar?- Cuestionó siseando. La chica solo quedó en silencio sin atreverse a levantar la mirada, sabía que si hablaba lo pasaría mal.- ¡Contesta!

- ¿Es que acaso no lo vez? Trabajo aquí como todas las demás-. Contestó aún sin mirarlo.

- Mírame-. Ordenó tomándola de los codos.

- Terminemos con esto por favor…- Pidió.

-Como quieras pero primero me dirás tu nombre mirándome a la cara-.

- No es necesario que lo sepas-.

- Dímelo-. Gritó tomándola con más fuerza de sus brazos.

- Me haces daño… mi nombre es… kag…Kagome-.

- ¿Kagome? ¿Kagome?- Preguntó confundido.

- Así es ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Quién eres tu?- Lo enfrentó levantando la mirada.

- Yo…- Se había quedado sin habla, no era ella después de todo. Kikyo no tenía ojos azules.- Mi nombre es Inuyasha- Contestó indiferente para no mostrarse afectado.

No resistió más su deseo, al verla así tan sumisa, hermosa y confundida decidió que si ella estaba allí era por algo… trabajaba de eso, así que procedió.

- Quítate la ropa-. La chica aguantándose las ganas de llorar por pasar por aquello nuevamente obedeció.- Ahora desvísteme…-. Y así lo hizo.

Inuyasha estaba disfrutando de las caricias que inconcientemente la chica le estaba brindando al desvestirlo, quería olvidarse de el dolor que tenía al saberse traicionado por la persona que él creía conocer desde hacía más de cinco años y esa chica lo ayudaría…

Por otro lado, Kagome no esperaba que la impresionara el cuerpo de ese hombre que era realmente hermoso y escultural. Su pecho era grande y musculoso y sus abdominales estaban muy bien trabajados y marcados... en ese momento se sintió pudorosa, no quería mirar más abajo, le daba mucha vergüenza.

- Mírame...-. Ante la orden Kagome tuvo que mirarlo, en ese momento su respiración se aceleró y un adorable rubor cubrió sus mejillas, ese hombre si que era GRANDE.

Estando los dos completamente desnudos la chica lo miró expectante para obedecer la próxima orden, estaba asustada, no quería hacerlo quería huir no quería que la volvieran a lastimar como la otra vez. Inuyasha levantó la mano y kagome cerró los ojos.

- ¿Qué te sucede? No voy a hacerte daño -. Ver a esa chica tan asustada lo conmovió por unos momentos.

- Lo siento… -

- No te preocupes. Ven-. Le dio la mano atrayéndola hacia el y la fue llevando lentamente a la cama.

_**Así nos amamos, y fuimos sudando gotitas de amor y placer en tu cuerpo alquilado**_

La recostó suavemente en aquella cama, observó su cuerpo por unos momentos, realmente era hermosa y por un momento le molestó que otros disfrutaran de ella. Lentamente se fue acercando más... tomó un pecho con una mano y comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente, luego siguió con su lengua, estaba disfrutando mucho en acariciarla y saborearla.

Kagome estaba tensa, pero al mismo tiempo estaba experimentando algo diferente, Inuyasha estaba siendo muy delicado y no la estaba haciendo sufrir ni la estaba maltratando al contrario muy a su pesar estaba disfrutando de sus atrevidas y suaves caricias, no sabía que esperar de él. No sabía si iba a ponerse violento, no sabía que le pediría y eso la asustaba, no quería otra experiencia traumatizante como la anterior.

Inuyasha estaba deseoso de continuar, quería avanzar y no iba a pedirle permiso para hacerlo. Tomo un preservativo y se lo colocó cuidadosamente para no dañarlo y rápidamente se subió sobre ella.- ¿Lista Kagome?- Le preguntó, pero que le podía decir ella ¿No, no quiero hacerlo? ¿Apenas te conozco? No podía hacer eso aunque lo deseara con toda su alma. Ella era una prostituta, en contra de su voluntad por supuesto, pero el no lo sabía y ella no podía decírselo tampoco. Así que asintió débilmente.

Inuyasha comenzó a entrar en ella despacio, iba a hacerlo con fuerza por el deseo que sentía por esa chica pero al entrar en ella y sentirla tan apretada fue repentino e impactante, la verdad que no esperaba eso, en lugar de penetrarla con violencia y lujuria como tenía planeado lo hizo con delicadeza.

Kagome se sentía en las nubes, ese hombre sí que era diferente…. Estaba siendo delicado y la trataba como si fuera de porcelana. Le gustaría pensar que todo era real y que no estaba vendiéndose como sabía que estaba haciendo, pero no tenía alternativa era eso o… no, no quería ni pensarlo.

Se sentía endemoniadamente bien, la mujer en sus brazos era demasiado estrecha como para decir que era experimentada lo suficiente para esa clase de trabajo, pero ¿quién era el para cuestionar? Él solo estaba tratando de distraerse y no quería pensar en nada ni en nadie, solo quería satisfacer su cuerpo, lo demás no le importaba.

La tomó de las caderas y se adentró un poco más quería llegar hasta el fondo, lo estaba haciendo disfrutar como nunca antes y al parecer a ella también le gustaba por lo menos eso le hacía creer con sus suspiros y gemidos

- Kagome eres demasiado hermosa ¿Por qué haces esto?- Su pregunta escapó de sus labios desconcertando a su acompañante que inmediatamente comenzó a llorar.- No llores por favor. Debes tener tus motivos preciosa-. Siguieron unos momentos más hasta que quedo satisfecho, luego de eso Inuyasha se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse dejando en la cama a Kagome.

- Adiós Kagome…-

- Adiós…-.

Inuyasha no dijo nada más que eso e hizo sentir a Kagome peor que antes, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Cómo escapar de allí? Se sentía terriblemente mal y a pesar de haber vivido la misma experiencia de ser vendida como prostituta por segunda vez, esta vez por lo menos no fue herida y a pesar de todo le había ido relativamente bien.

- Mamá perdóname, perdóname por favor….- Luego de eso se vistió rápidamente y se dirigió hacia su habitación… esperaba encontrar la manera de escapar de todo eso. No podría resistirlo por mucho más tiempo.

En tanto Inuyasha se dirigía hacia su casa con la imagen de esa chica grabada en su mente, lo había hecho olvidar, había cumplido con eso en ese sentido, pero a pesar de todo pudo ver una gran pena en ella y eso lo había desconcertado, tenía que verla de nuevo…

:.

**Continuará….**

Hola de nuevo… espero que les guste mi nuevo proyecto, será un fic corto (espero) no más de tres o cuatro capítulos, pero es algo que tenía en mi mente desde hace algún tiempo…

¡Espero que disfruten este mini fic ^^ y me den su opinión al respecto ya saben que me gustan y acepto toda sugerencia y crítica! Es algo diferente...

También comento que me he basado en una canción de un cantante popular de mi país, es una canción vieja y la música en verdad no me gusta pero si mucho la letra y bueno, fue todo gracias a mi hermana que a ella si le gusta este cantante "Rodrigo Bueno" que lamentablemente en el año 2000 murió en un accidente automovilístico.

Así que el fic tiene el mismo nombre de la canción ^^

En los próximos días seguiré con "La Dama y el Vagabundo" no me olvido de ese pero mientras tanto tenía que escribir esto…. ¡No me gusta dejar mis cosas inconclusas así que tengan por seguro que continuaré todito!

Sele...

Besitos nos leemos ^^


	2. Un Amor que se Alquila

Siempre me olvido del disclaimer (GOMEN ^^), por si acaso… todos los personajes son de Rumiko-Sensei… como todos aquí, escribo solo por diversión y sin pedir dinero por ello. Ok? ¡Perfecto! Entonces… adelante….

:.

_**ADVERTENCIA:** __** Este capítulo contiene escenas fuertes y de abuso. Quedan advertidas/advertidos**. _

**Capítulo 2**

_**Sí, tengo un amor… un amor que se alquila**_

Habían pasado varias semanas desde su apasionado encuentro con Kagome y a pesar de que detestaba la idea, no podía dejar de pensar en ella ¡Por todos los cielos! Por la clase de trabajo que hacía era suficiente como para ni siquiera recordarla, se suponía que lo que había hecho era para olvidar no para involucrarse de nuevo. Sabía que no debía haber entrado en ese club ya había sufrido bastante… además ¿Qué diría la gente de su entorno si supieran? No, detestaba pensar en esa… muchacha.

- ¡Oye, concéntrate quieres!-. Su amigo y socio Miroku lo sorprendió entrando en su oficina sin ser detectado, algo que nunca sucedía.- ¡no puedo creer que no notaras mi presencia!-.

-¡Keh!-

-Oye, que humor traes ¿se puede saber que te sucede?- Preguntó curioso, desde su rompimiento con Kikyo estaba muy extraño, demasiado pensativo y sobre todo de muy mal genio.

- No es nada Miroku… Saldré temprano hoy, no tengo la cabeza como para seguir aquí-. El chico de coleta y mirada azul iba a preguntar hacia donde pensaba ir pero al notar que su amigo en realidad no se encontraba para nada bien se contuvo.

- De acuerdo, diviértete amigo-. Le dijo solo por decirle algo, nunca había visto a Inuyasha en un estado tan patético.

Inuyasha salió de la oficina sin siquiera mirar a su amigo, su mente seguía dándole vueltas a lo mismo y ya se estaba hartando.

Subió a su impactante Porsche cayman negro convertible y comenzó a manejar para calmar su temperamento, no tenía ni idea a donde ir pero tampoco le importaba, solo quería alejarse de la oficina y de todo lo que lo rodeaba. El tiempo pasaba y se alejaba más y más hasta que llegó a la carretera y como le gustaba mucho la velocidad apretó a fondo el acelerador y se dejó llevar….

Pasadas las horas dando vueltas en su automóvil decidió que era hora de volver a su departamento, pero cada vez que entraba se le revolvía el estómago al revivir todo ese drama de nuevo, tenía que hacer algo al respecto… así que lo pondría en venta para no pensar en eso.

Llegó a su hogar, se quitó el calzado italiano, su traje y finalmente sus calzoncillos, era hora de tomar un baño, eso lo ayudaría a relajarse, pero a pesar de que intentó con todas sus fuerzas no pudo hacerlo… su mente no lo dejaba en paz.

- ¡Maldita zorra!- Odiaba pensar en ella pero estar allí no lo ayudaba. Salió de la cómoda tina y caminó con solo una toalla en su cintura hacia la cocina. Puso un poco de música y hurgó en el refrigerador para preparar algo que comer, sin embargo estaba vacío.

- Ni modo, tendré que llamar al delivery….-. Pensó en algo delicioso que comer y pidió su cena por teléfono. Como estaba cómodo y no tenía planeado salir no se molestó en cambiarse…

El tiempo seguía pasando y luego de media hora el timbre de su apartamento sonó- _genial- _pensó, la comida estaba lista. Sin embargo cuando abrió la puerta su mente quedó en blanco por unos instantes y su rostro no mostraba otra emoción más que frialdad.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?- Siseó con malicia y con voz lúgubre.

-He venido porque creo que debemos hablar… además-. Pero el joven empresario la cortó antes de que siguiera diciendo estupideces.

-¡¿Es que no tienes dignidad? ¿De qué mierda quieres hablar? Todo está más que dicho-.

-No espera, no puedes tratarme así…. -.

- Eres una zorra Kikyo, vete de aquí antes de que haga algo de lo que me voy a arrepentir después… LÁRGATE-.

-Pero… no quiero hacerlo… es necesario que hablemos por favor-.

- Nunca, escúchame bien maldita sea, NUNCA vuelvas a aparecerte delante de mí, porque no tendré misericordia y olvidaré completamente de que eres una mujer-.

Kikyo tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas que Inuyasha ignoró completamente. Estaba cegado por el odio que sentía hacia esa mujer, no soportaba su descarada presencia pero sobretodo sentía mucho asco, de repente todas las imágenes de esa noche en que la encontró en la cama con su amante volvieron con furia y sus ojos comenzaron a destellar un fulgor amenazante, si esa mujer no salía de su apartamento cometería una locura.

En un momento, Inuyasha levantó su mano, quiso golpearla… pero no pudo hacerlo. Todavía era un caballero y aunque esa mujer se mereciera una buena golpiza, no se ensuciaría las manos.

- Te irás de aquí en este instante y no volverás-. Si Kikyo era lo suficientemente inteligente huiría de allí a toda prisa, la mirada de Inuyasha era feroz y prometía todo lo que había dicho anteriormente.

El muchacho estaba tan encolerizado que así como estaba tomó de las muñecas a Kikyo y la sacó a rastras de su apartamento llevándola directo al elevador; estuvieron en silencio mientras que descendían los veinte pisos del edificio y cuando llegaron a la planta baja llamó a los gritos al encargado del edificio.

- ¡Hiroshi! ¡Hiroshi!- Llamó a los gritos al hombre.

- Si señor Taisho ¿Qué se le ofrece?- Preguntó temeroso pues el empresario jamás había armado tal escándalo con excepción de aquella vez casi un mes y medio atrás.

-Esto… es lo que sucede- le dijo enojado señalando a Kikyo- escúchame bien Hiroshi, pase lo que pase no quiero que esta mujerzuela entre a este edificio ¿quedó claro?-

- Si… sí señor, no volverá a entrar-.

- Procura que no lo haga…-. Finalmente sacándola a la fuerza por la puerta y advirtiéndole una última vez que no se acercara más a él, Inuyasha subió a cambiarse, era imposible seguir en ese lugar.

En otro lado de la cuidad, en una de las zonas más peligrosas de Tokio, Kagome se encontraba pensativa…

Después del encuentro con Inuyasha, el cual había sido dentro de todo no tan malo, la chica había tenido suerte, desde esa noche Kagome no había sido forzada a mantener relaciones sexuales con nadie y eso la tenía muy inquieta. A pesar de que seguía siendo exhibida y ofertada como todas las chicas del lugar, debido a la cantidad tan alta de dinero que el jefe pedía para pasar la noche con ella hasta ahora nadie la había solicitado para que prestara "sus servicios".

Había pasado un mes y una semana desde que estaba viviendo esa pesadilla y todavía no entendía cómo podía soportar tal cosa. Ella siempre había sido toda una damita y estar en ese lugar y haber sido vendida dos veces fue lo peor que le pudo pasar. Pero a pesar de eso Kagome se mantenía firme y planeaba su escape e intentaba escapar todos los días.

Pasadas dos semanas de reclusión después de ser castigada por haber intentado huir, se le concedió salir al salón en donde las chicas eran seleccionadas bajo la estricta supervisión de Jakotsu. En esos momentos cuando el chico raro se distraía para atender a los clientes Kagome se escabullía y trataba de buscar una salida, siendo ayudada por su nueva y fiel amiga Sango.

Sango era una chica que trabajaba de mesera en ese lugar, repartía los tragos a los clientes y de ninguna manera permitía ninguna clase de abuso a su persona. Ella estaba en ese antro por necesidad y el sueldo era muy bueno.

Kagome conoció a Sango en su primer intento de escape, la chica estaba atendiendo en la barra del local y Kagome se había colado detrás del mostrador para perder de vista a uno de sus carceleros y lo había logrado. Al ver la cara de terror de Kagome, Sango se apiadó de ella y cuando uno de los matones le preguntó si había visto a la nueva perra del jefe Sango simplemente había negado sabiendo que si era descubierta perdería el trabajo y podría ser hasta asesinada. En ese ambiente de todo podía llegar a pasar si uno no andaba con cuidado. Desde ese entonces cada vez que Kagome intentaba escapar Sango hacía todo lo posible para ayudarle.

Faltaban solo escasos minutos para que fuera llevada nuevamente al salón y rogaba seguir con esa racha de buena suerte que estaba teniendo. Había escuchado que Bankotsu estaba de nuevo en la ciudad, su hermano Jakotsu cruelmente se lo había hecho saber y eso la tenía muy nerviosa. Su primera vez había sido con ese salvaje y había sido lo más doloroso y traumático que había vivido en su vida… Todavía recordaba, aunque debido a ese trauma algunas de las escenas más fuertes las había olvidado y tenía muchos blancos. Tal vez eso era lo mejor…

…_Flash Back…_

No recordaba en que momento había pasado, tampoco recordaba si había sido golpeada o simplemente drogada. De lo único que tenía certeza era que sufría un terrible dolor de cabeza y que en donde se encontraba no era su hogar y que la gente que escuchaba hablar no era ningún miembro de su pequeña familia.

Tenía los ojos abiertos pero no podía ver nada, estaba en medio de la oscuridad… y comenzaba a desesperarse.

-Hola... ¿En dónde estoy? ¿Alguien puede escucharme?- Pero nadie le respondía, así estuvo por horas hasta que alguien abrió la puerta y encendió la luz.

- Veo que estás consciente, eres resistente niña-.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿En dónde estoy?- El hombre se rió cruelmente delante de ella asustándola aún más.

-No te interesa mi nombre, tampoco quién soy yo. De lo que tienes que tener conocimiento es que a partir de ahora trabajarás para mí-.

- No entiendo… pero sea lo que sea no lo haré. Y usted no puede obligarme-. Una de las cosas que Kagome tendía a hacer era a enfrentar a quién le ponía un desafío pero en esa ocasión iba a ser imposible.

- Niña estúpida, ¿piensas que estás en condiciones de decidir? Harás lo que se te ordene-. El sujeto en frente suyo rió descaradamente y dando media vuelta cerró de nuevo la puerta y desapareció de allí dejando a Kagome llorando desconsolada.

Estuvo en ese miserable cuarto sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado en realidad, pero suponía que no debían haber pasado más de tres o cuatro días. Tenía un pequeño y sucio baño para no permitirle salir y una vez al día le daban comida muy desagradable con un vaso de agua. Lo suficiente para mantener la forma y sobrevivir le había dicho un hombre encargado de su vigilancia. En ese momento ella era demasiado inocente como para saber a qué se refería el sujeto que le llevaba el alimento.

Llegó un momento en que la chica fue llevada a una habitación diferente, era una habitación muy desagradable con luz roja y muchos espejos… algo en su interior comenzaba a inquietarse, no quería estar en esa habitación por nada del mundo, prefería mil veces ese cuartucho en el que se encontraba hace instantes por lo menos ahí no se sentía en peligro como se sentía ahora.

Kagome no se había acostumbrado a la habitación cuando un joven moreno de ojos azules y larga trenza entró dando un portazo que hizo sobresaltar a la muchacha.

-¿Quién….Quién eres tú?-

- Muñeca… eres tan hermosa como me habían dicho… pasaremos un buen rato juntos-. Sonrió con malicia relamiéndose los labios.

-No entiendo de qué me hablas…-.

- No es necesario que entiendas mientras que hagas lo que te ordene-.

- Aléjate de mí-. Gritó cuando el hombre se acercó repentinamente tomándola de los codos.

- Eso sí que no, he pagado una fuerte suma de dinero para pasar unos momentos contigo y no me iré de aquí sin hacerlo-. Afirmó tomándola más fuerte de los codos.

Kagome había entrado en pánico y no sabía cómo reaccionar ni si tenía oportunidades de escapar de allí ilesa, pero de algo estaba segura… tenía que hacer algo y rápido porque de lo contrario sería abusada allí mismo.

Tomando coraje se soltó de su agarre, pero el hombre era más fuerte y ágil que ella así que volvió a tener el control. Nuevamente la chica intentó soltarse dándole una fuerte patada en su entrepierna haciéndolo aullar de dolor. En ese momento Kagome decidió probar su suerte y salir corriendo de allí, la puerta aparentemente estaba sin llave así que desesperada corrió en esa dirección. Lo había logrado había podido salir del lugar, solo tenía que seguir corriendo y encontrar la salida pero algo en su camino salió mal. No pudo bajar la escalera que había visto porque había sido agarrada fuertemente de sus cabellos. La habían atrapado nuevamente y para su desgracia había sido el hombre que había pagado por ella.

- Maldita y estúpida perra- gritó dándole una bofetada que dejó su mejilla amoratada en instantes.- ¡Cómo te atreves a golpearme! Pagarás por esto… y te aseguro que lo disfrutaré.

Llevándola de regreso a la habitación la tiró a la cama y cerró la puerta con llave. Luego se acercó a ella con una mirada que la paralizaba y comenzó a arrancarle la ropa y cuando la chica se oponía volvía a golpearla.

Una vez desnuda comienzo a manosearla con brusquedad, quería dejarle marcas por haberlo golpeado, pero no podía hacerlo muy notorio porque tendría problemas con el jefe ya que estrictamente le había prohibido hacerlo pero él estaba muy furioso y no podía contenerse.

- Ahora quiero que te lo metas en la boca… - Ordenó lleno de lujuria y maldad acercándole su muy excitada masculinidad.

- ¡De ninguna manera lo haré desgraciado!- Gritó humillada y adolorida por los golpes y apretones en su cuerpo.

- ¿Eso crees verdad?- Preguntó con sorna.

La tomó fuertemente de la cabeza y la obligó a hacerlo, Kagome lloraba y se resistía pero él era más fuete y la podía dominar más. Intentó morderlo, hacerlo sangrar para hacerle sufrir aunque sea lo mínimo que ella estaba sufriendo pero él había adivinado sus intenciones y golpeándola nuevamente la tiró boca abajo en la cama y sin previo aviso entró en ella haciéndola gritar de dolor. Kagome gritó hasta que se cansó, no podía dejar de hacerlo y cada vez que intentaba escapar recibía fuertes golpes.

Finalmente cayó rendida a la desesperación y perdió el conocimiento y para cuando despertó se encontraba sola en la habitación con su entrepierna muy adolorida y las sábanas con algo de sangre. El animal realmente la había herido de todas las maneras posibles. Llorando sus desgracias y la pérdida de su virginidad a manos de un maldito desgraciado quedó dormida de nuevo.

…_Fin Flash Back…_

Odiaba a Bankotsu con todo su ser, supo su nombre después de que un hombre, que anteriormente había creído mujer, le dijera que era su hermano y que detestaba perdiera el tiempo con rameras siendo tan guapo y poderoso. Esas palabras habían herido aún más a Kagome ya que no se consideraba una ramera, lo que hizo fue porque la habían obligado y no porque ella lo había deseado. Ese hombre había sido lo peor que le había pasado en toda su vida.

Odiaba a ese maldito hombre que la secuestró y vendió y también… se odiaba a ella misma por no haber sabido defenderse…

El llamado en su puerta la había sacado de sus tristes recuerdos avisándole que tendría que presentarse en el salón. Su pulso aumentó pero estaba obligada a salir, así que así lo hizo.

Y entonces lo vio… y su corazón se detuvo dolorosamente.

De nuevo había sucedido, sin embargo esta vez fue peor. Había ido de bar en bar, de copa en copa y en estos momentos estaba a penas lúcido. La gente que lo veía caminar se preguntaba que hacía ese hombre solo en la calle y en ese estado tan patético y deplorable.

Al salir del departamento, que en algún momento juró vender, se llevó muchísimo dinero y se subió a su automóvil. Condujo furioso por toda la ciudad deteniéndose de vez en cuando en alguna cantina para descargarse un poco pero cada vez tenía más alcohol en su cuerpo y llegó un momento en que no pudo seguir al volante así que lo aparcó en algún lugar su convertible y siguió con su borrachera a pie, total su auto estaba monitoreado las veinticuatro horas todo el año, ya volvería por el donde sea que esté.

Seguramente su subconsciente lo llevó hacia ese decadente lugar, porque de algún modo reconocía en donde estaba y más aún al ser recibido por ese sujeto tan desagradable.

-¿De nuevo aquí ojos de sol?- Preguntó meloso.

- Así es-. Contestó lo más claro posible, no quería que pensara que podía hacer de él lo que quisiera.

- ¿Y a quién quieres esta vez? Como verás aquí hay mujeres muy, muy bellas y con ganas de pasar un buen rato-.

- Solo la quiero a ella-. Le dijo firmemente señalando a Kagome que en ese momento estaba siendo llevada por un hombre de larga trenza hacia un rincón de ese desagradable sitio.

Al ver lo que sucedía con la chica algo en Inuyasha despertó y medio tambaleándose fue hacia aquellos dos. Jakotsu frunció el ceño al perder la atención del moreno entonces corrió a su alcance y lo tomó del brazo antes que golpeara a su hermano ya que esa era la intención del muchacho ebrio.

-Detente ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-

-¡Déjame en paz imbécil! ¡Aléjate de mí!-

-Ella ya está ocupada, tiene trabajo que hacer….- Dijo con malicia, pero no esperó el golpe de Inuyasha y mucho menos que sea tan fuerte y doloroso.

-La quiero a ella. Doblaré o triplicaré lo que él te haya pagado… pero ella es mía-. Ordenó lentamente y amenazante. Jakotsu lo pensó, después de todo el jefe siempre dijo que Kagome se vendiera con el que pagara más por ella y si el guapo sujeto que tenía delante pagaba más por esa zorra, Bankotsu tendría que conformarse.

- ¡Sígueme! Tú ganas guapo-. Inuyasha lo tomó fuertemente del brazo.

- No vuelvas a decirme así-. Jakotsu tragó con dificultad y asintió. ¡Vaya carácter de tremendo hombre! Avanzaron entre la muchedumbre y luego de forcejear para pasar por fin llegaron a ellos.

- Kagome…-. Dijo Inuyasha fríamente. La muchacha abrió los ojos sorprendida pues no lo había visto.

- Inuyasha...-.

Bankotsu estaba de espaldas al chico así que lo sorprendió que Kagome pronunciara un nombre que no fuera el suyo y que no había entendido porque lo había pronunciado con voz apenas audible, sin contar que le había molestado muchísimo, la perra era suya y de nadie más. Pero cuando se dio vuelta y vio al sujeto, se tensó de inmediato.

- Inuyasha….-

- Bankotsu… aléjate de ella infeliz-. Y de un solo golpe lo tiró al suelo. Solo algunos se dieron cuenta del incidente porque estaban concretando con las chicas o por estar demasiado borrachos.

El moreno de larga trenza se puso de pie en el acto furioso dispuesto a golpearlo en venganza pero Jakotsu se puso en medio de ellos impidiéndolo.

- Bankotsu hermano, Inuyasha acaba de triplicar tu oferta… y las órdenes del jefe son claras….-. Bankotsu bufó frustrado y les dio la espalda jurando vengarse de ambos y sin más se fue.- Ahora tú- se volteó hacia Kagome.- Sabes lo que tienes que hacer de lo contrario sabes lo que te pasará-.

Kagome asintió, sabía que sería castigada por esa estupidez aunque no fuera su culpa.

- Síganme-. Así con esa nueva orden Kagome e Inuyasha volvían hacia esa habitación en la habían tenido sexo por primera vez, pero Kagome estaba muy preocupada porque la mirada de Inuyasha daba mucho miedo, estaba furioso y temía que ella sufriera las consecuencias de lo que sea que haya pasado momentos atrás. Eso fue muy extraño y no había comprendido nada de nada.

Inuyasha en cambio estaba sorprendido y furioso ¿Qué hacia el imbécil de Bankotsu cerca de Kagome? Por el momento solo disfrutaría de la chica que se había vuelto una pequeña obsesión para el y luego si estaba consciente le haría unas preguntas. ¡En tanto Bankotsu era hombre muerto!

_**¡Sí tengo un amor… un amor que se alquila!**_

:.

**Continuará….**

¡Hey! Hola, volví. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

¡Wow estoy sorprendida por la cantidad de alertas, me siento feliz!

Bueno quiero agradecer por los review como siempre y espero que sigan comentando y que me digan qué tal va quedando =)

Este capi va dedicado a **Axter ** que fue su cumple en mayo y no la saludé… me dio culpa pero bueno, ¡amiga espero que te haya gustado! xD

Bueno, no molesto más… esos fragmentos siguen siendo de la canción con la que empezó el fic. Y bueno… lo último…

Gracias a: **Scarleth Rose, Kyome-chan, serena tsukino chiba, Axter, Paula :D!, Anyara, Peachilein, La Dama de Hielo **

¡Muchas gracias y nos leemos prontito! =)

Sele


	3. Plan de Escape

Todos los personajes son de Rumiko-Sensei… como todos aquí, escribo solo por diversión y sin pedir dinero por ello. Ok? ¡Perfecto! Entonces… adelante….

**Capítulo 3**

**Amor de alquiler que no me reprochas que tarde he llegado…**

_°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-° Flash Back -°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°_

Cuando Kagome vio a Bankotsu acercarse a ella con una actitud altanera y socarrona, había quedado completamente petrificada, su peor pesadilla había vuelto nuevamente y al parecer estaba dispuesto a torturarla y a disfrutarlo. Con solo ver la mirada del hombre de larga trenza y cuerpo fornido Kagome sintió como si sus piernas estuvieran volviéndose de gelatina, no podía moverse y le parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a ir directo al suelo.

'_Dios mío no puede ser cierto'. _Pensaba una y otra vez incapaz de concentrarse en otra cosa, las imágenes de lo que ese hombre le había hecho vivir y sentir eran demasiado para su mente. Toda su valentía y sus planes de escapar de ese desagradable lugar se habían esfumado.

Cuando finalmente el moreno se abrió paso entre la muchedumbre, tomó a Kagome del brazo apretándola con más fuerza de la necesaria y con ese agarre estaba diciéndole silenciosamente que no intentara nada estúpido porque lo lamentaría. Ella, sin poder siquiera pensar en contradecirlo asintió con la cabeza gacha, no quería provocarlo y que las cosas se pusieran peor de lo que ya estaban.

Bankotsu sonrió con malicia y placer, la mujer que estaba a su lado le haría pasar una excelente noche, como esa de hacía ya más de un mes. Lo único que estaba molestándole era que Kagome en ningún momento se había opuesto a su presencia. Sabía que le temía y sabía que estaba tratando de no provocarlo para que no la golpeara o algo mucho peor, pero él era una persona que le gustaba el desafío y si la chica no hacía nada para detenerlo se aburriría.

-¿Cómo estás preciosa, me extrañaste? Yo sé que sí—Preguntó y afirmó burlándose en su oído al ver como todo el cuerpo de la muchacha se tensaba ante su presencia.

Kagome intentó ignorarlo pero Bankotsu tomó su barbilla con brusquedad y la obligó a que le respondiera mirándolo a los ojos. –Suéltame por favor...- Dijo casi inaudible, pero el moreno comprendió.

-Estás demasiado tranquila chiquilla, pero ¿sabes? Quiero que eso cambie, planeo pasar un momento tan agradable como el de la otra noche ¿recuerdas? Creo que nunca la había pasado tan bien con una mujerzuela, deberías sentirte alagada de que el gran Bankotsu haya regresado solo por ti-.

Kagome mordió su mejilla tratando de controlarse, esas palabras tan crueles tan llenas de burla y malicia habían logrado enfurecerla, pero debía tranquilizarse ese no era el momento adecuado para armar un escándalo, sabía que era una de las personas más vigiladas del lugar y si llegaba a llamar la atención de cualquier otra manera que no fuera con su cuerpo sería severamente castigada. Así que muy a su pesar sintiendo el gusto a metal de su propia sangre calló y miró hacia otro lado.

-¡No me ignores maldita perra! ¿Acaso quieres que me ponga violento?—

-No…-. Dijo casi al borde del llanto.

-Bien, vámonos de aquí… aunque si quieres podemos divertirnos aquí mismo…-. Sin esperar a que Kagome respondiera apoyó su mano en su espalda y la obligó a avanzar.

Pero justo cuando Kagome pensaba que todo estaba volviéndose más oscuro para ella, la voz que la había estado persiguiendo en sueños durante todos esos días la hizo girarse aun en contra de su voluntad. Esa voz era la voz de…

-Inuyasha-. Murmuró sin darse cuenta que lo había hecho, estaba desconcertada ¿Qué hacía de nuevo ahí? Ya se había hecho a la idea de que jamás volvería a verlo.

Ver el rostro de ese hombre le hizo sentir una especie de alivio ya que había visto incrédula como Bankotsu se tensaba al darse vuelta y ver a Inuyasha delante de él.

Pero la situación se hacía cada vez más confusa, primero lo había escuchado decir su nombre con cierta frialdad y algo de rencor y ahora toda la atención de Inuyasha se dirigía a Bankotsu.

-Bankotsu… aléjate de ella infeliz-. La voz del chico de ojos dorados se escuchaba ronca, mucho más ronca que la última vez que lo había visto y se preocupó, Kagome se había dado cuenta algo tarde que Inuyasha estaba ebrio, muy alcoholizado pero al parecer era muy fuerte porque al terminar de exigirle a Bankotsu que se alejara de ella le dio un fuerte golpe que lo aventó al suelo haciéndolo quedar en ridículo frente a Kagome y a otros clientes.

Humillado y realmente furioso se puso rápidamente de pie para darle una lección a ese maldito borracho que había osado a golpear su atractivo rostro. Levanto rápidamente el puño para darle una golpiza pero la mano de su hermano en su hombro lo hizo detenerse abruptamente.

- Bankotsu hermano, Inuyasha acaba de triplicar tu oferta… y las órdenes del jefe son claras….-Recordó el muchacho afeminado ganándose una mirada de fastidio y rencor por parte de su hermano. Luego de eso Bankotsu no tuvo más que retirarse del lugar muy a su pesar y rabia.

En tanto Jakotsu estaba muy resentido con Inuyasha por la forma que lo había tratado y al no poder decirle nada juró vengarse de Kagome en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, la odiaba por ser tan hermosa y porque despertaba pasiones en todos los hombres que frecuentaban el bar.

-Tú sabes lo que tienes que hacer o de lo contrario sabes lo que te pasará. Sígueme-.

Entonces Kagome lo siguió resignada…

_°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-° Fin Flash Back -°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°_

Y ahí se encontraba Kagome, a punto de ser vendida a Inuyasha por segunda vez. No comprendía como un hombre como él, capaz de conseguir a la mujer que quisiera estaba en ese cuartucho con una persona como ella. Realmente le parecía increíble y comenzaba a asustarla y a desesperarse le parecía que Inuyasha era un buen hombre y solo con mezclarse con esa gente del bar ya lo ponía en peligro y eso no quería que sucediera.

Delante de ella, Kagome veía un hombre en estado deplorable, de mal genio y de mirada ámbar atemorizante pero que a su vez no podía dejar de observar, sus ojos eran los más hermosos e hipnotizantes que había visto en su vida.

-¡Oye! ¿Tú que me ves?—Cuestionó irritado, el haberla visto a punto de acostarse con Bankotsu le había hecho hervir la sangre. Si ese maldito se hubiese salido con la suya…

-Nada…es solo que no… no creo que te sientas del todo bien-. No quería decir su nombre, no quería que supiera que se acordaba de él.

-¡Tú que demonios sabes!—

-Lo siento—

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes pero la mente de Inuyasha seguía repitiendo todo lo que le había sucedido desde que encontró a Kikyo con su amante en el departamento, su descarada visita esa misma noche y por último el ver a Kagome a punto de ir a esa habitación con Bankotsu.

-Quítate la ropa-. Ordenó mirándola fijamente logrando paralizarla.

La orden que Inuyasha le había dado la tomó por sorpresa e hizo que sus músculos se tensaran. El tono de voz que Inuyasha había empleado había sido muy frío y hasta le pareció que se lo decía con bronca y molestia.

Al ver que la mujer no respondía Inuyasha frunció el ceño y tomándola de los codos la llevó a la cama y repitió la orden nuevamente. –Dije que te desvistieras perra-. Y como Kagome seguía petrificada intentó desvestirla el mismo.

-¡No! ¡Detente, detente! Eres igual a él… ¡Déjame!—Terminó de decir llorando.

Al ver que la muchacha había entrado en un estado de pánico y llanto Inuyasha se dio cuenta de su error y se lamentó de lo que había estado a punto de hacer. A pesar de estar ebrio pudo darse cuenta de que algo le había sucedido a la joven que estaba todavía hipando debajo de él.

-Detente, yo… yo… escucha, esto no está bien— Trató de tranquilizar su temperamento y los latidos de su corazón que habían aumentado considerablemente.-¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo?—

Kagome todavía no se había tranquilizado y seguía llorando amargamente, con ese comportamiento, Inuyasha le recordó todo lo que le había tocado vivir hacía más de un mes y no podía soportarlo.

-Tu… yo… lo siento —. Kagome siguió sin responder aunque sus lágrimas estaban disminuyendo.

Inuyasha comenzó a acariciar a Kagome para tranquilizarla y también encender su pasión, después de todo ya había pagado y aunque le atrajera mucho, Kagome no era la mujer indicada para él, más después de lo que acababa de suceder.

Kagome comenzaba a responder a las caricias del hombre de ojos dorados que la había asustado considerablemente. A decir verdad, no quería que la tocara, no soportaba recordar todo lo que había sucedido con Bankotsu, pero… esa mirada, cuando se disculpó por la forma violenta que estaba actuando se dio cuenta que estaba siendo sincero. Por eso y con todavía algunas lágrimas en sus azules ojos se dejó hacer. Sus caricias eran cada vez más osadas y más excitantes y nuevamente para su vergüenza lo estaba disfrutando, se sentía sucia por dejar que Inuyasha la poseyera nuevamente a cambio de dinero,sin embargo ese hombre la estaba volviendo loca y eso no era para nada bueno.

Una vez consumado el acto sexual, Inuyasha cayó dormido, la borrachera que tenía le había ganado esta vez y Kagome pensó que tal vez (y con ayuda de todos los dioses habidos y por haber) podría intentar huir de esa habitación y dejar para siempre ese espantoso lugar. Así que aprovechando que estaba en una de esas habitaciones temáticas con disfraces para satisfacer las diferentes fantasías de los hombres, decidió tentar su suerte e intentar una hazaña.

Tomó con cuidado y cautela una peluca pelirroja larga y comenzó a camuflarse, coloreó sus ojos con maquillaje bien llamativo para despistar su verdadera apariencia, utilizó un labial rojo pasión y dibujó un lunar arriba de su labio y luego de haberse retocado bien el peinado hurgó en las diferentes gavetas tratando de encontrar ropa. Estaba en las últimas consecuencias, después de todo lo que había sucedido con ella estaba harta y vestirse de lo que la habían obligado a ser no sería mucho problema. Encontró un pantalón de cuero acordonado bien ajustado; un top rojo con detalles negros y unas botas altas de taco aguja muy sugestivas. Al verse en los espejos de la habitación apenas podía reconocerse; estaba satisfecha de haber logrado un cambio tan radical en unos diez minutos. Ahora su corazón comenzaba a agitarse, debía verificar que Inuyasha siguiera dormido y dirigirse hacia la planta baja del lugar.

Una vez que confirmó que Inuyasha continuaba dormido salió sigilosamente de la habitación, caminó lentamente pero a paso seguro siguiendo la música y el murmullo de la gente. En su camino, estuvo a punto de ser descubierta por Jakotsu pero justo cuando ella pasaba y sudaba por el temor de ser descubierta y castigada, el afeminado estaba en compañía de un apuesto joven, así que la atractiva pelirroja y que nunca había visto en ese lugar pasó a segundo plano. Luego Kagome tuvo que persuadir a un hombre de mediana edad que la dejara pasar porque el jefe la estaba esperando y poniendo al jefe en contexto el hombre tornandose algo nervioso la dejó pasar sin mayor demora.

Finalmente, había llegado y su primera intención había sido salir directamente de allí pero no esperaba ver a Bankotsu al lado de los guardias con el ceño fruncido, enfadado y dándoles órdenes que no llegó a escuchar. Asustada y sin deseos de abandonar su sueño de libertad giró sobre sus talones y acudió a la barra en busca de Sango.

Agitada y al borde de un ataque de nervios, Kagome se acercó a Sango en busca de ayuda y al parecer su disfraz también la había engañado ya que la linda barwoman no la había reconocido.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?- Preguntó algo disgustada.

-Sango... Necesito que me ayudes una vez más por favor-. Dijo con una mirada y voz que Sango reconoció de inmediato.

-¡No puede ser cierto Kami-sama! Esto es estupendo, no te preocupes linda, ven conmigo, pasa por debajo-. Después de contener la respiración más de lo necesario, Kagome dejó salir el aire acumulado de sus pulmones aliviada y con renovadas esperanzas. Tal vez tendría aunque sea una oportunidad después de todo.

Sango comprendía a la perfección la situación en la que se encontraba su amiga; sí a pesar del poco tiempo que la conocía, Kagome se había convertido en su amiga, le conmovía mucho la historia de la chica y no soportaba las injusticias que se habían cometido contra la dulce muchacha de ojos azules.

Sabía que no tenían demasiado tiempo, si dejaba la barra por más de diez minutos se darían cuenta, la chica también estaba vigilada pero por diferentes razones. Su principal impedimento para salir de ese lugar por el momento era Bankotsu que estaba más que furioso con Kagome y con ese muchacho alcoholizado que se había atrevido a ponerlo en su lugar. Estaba segura de que el moreno de larga trenza se las ingeniaría para descubrirlas si no eran cuidadosas así que viendo nuevamente la apariencia de Kagome se arriesgaría a permanecer por lo menos veinte minutos más en la barra junto con la pelirroja. La chica estaba irreconocible, nadie le prestaría demasiada atención o al menos eso esperaba.

Le comentó de su plan a Kagome y la chica casi cae desmayada del espanto, no estaba preparada para tanta presión, en cualquier momento colapsaría. Sango intentó consolarla y le explicó que esa era la única opción que tenían en ese momento y que debían al menos intentarlo.

-Lo intentaré Sango-chan... lo haré-.

-¡Esa es la actitud que quería ver! Bien, escucha se que es difícil y realmente estresante todo esto, pero debes relajarte y pretender que todo está bien, si alguien se acerca sonrié y sé cortés pero no dejes en ningún momento que se propasen contigo-. Kagome asintió un poco más animada y Sango continuó indicándole que le pasara unas botellas.- ¿Estás lista?-

-Lo intentaré Sango. Pero... ¿que hay sobre Inuyasha? Estoy segura que en cualquier momento despertará y ahí terminará todo, a pesar de su borrachera estoy completamente segura que armará un escándalo porque no estoy allí-. Dijo ofreciéndole un vaso con alcohol a un cliente bastante ebrio.

-En este lugar es muy común que eso suceda, ya sabes que las chicas una vez terminado todo se retiran a seguir haciendo lo suyo-. Concluyó enojada por la inmundicia del lugar.

Kagome permaneció pensativa... atendia la barra y sonreía un poco más confiada aunque por dentro seguía ansiosa y alerta ante cualquier movimiento. Lo que más le preocupaba era que ya habían pasado los veinte minutos que Sango había prometido pero en ese tiempo no había visto salir a Inuyasha por ningún lado, así que supuso que estaría en ese cuarto durmiendo lo cual resultaba posible ya que por la cantidad de dinero que había pagado por ella era considerable y le daba ciertas libertades...

-¡Ésta es nuestra oportunidad! Jakotsu no está por ningún lado y Bankotsu subió a hablar con la mano derecha del jefe. ¡Mejor momento para intentarlo no habrá Kagome!- Alentó Sango que se había escabullido sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Kagome comenzó a sudar frio, no podía cometer ningún error si quería salir con vida de aquel lugar. Aspiró profundamente rogando nuevamente a todos los dioses y siguió a Sango obedientemente.

Para llegar a la puerta trasera de aquel lugar tuvo que esquivar varios obstáculos como por ejemplo los lujuriosos hombres que las atosigaban sin cansancio y de paso tuvieron que esquivar las miradas de envidia de las demás mujeres que 'trabajaban' en el lugar. Para eso tenían que actuar como si estuvieran de fiesta, bailaban entre ellas y con algún que otro sujeto desagradable dejándolos solos ni bien se daban vuelta. Sango estaba arriesgando mucho ayudándola.

Finalmente y para la emoción y llanto de Kagome habían llegado a la puerta trasera en donde no había guardias y podían respirar el frío y puro aire de la madrugada de Tokio, al fin, Kagome conseguiría su libertad.

-Ahora Kagome... debes darte prisa, huye, corre lo más rapido que puedas.- le aconsejó feliz de verla libre al fin.- Toma dinero, aléjate una cuantas calles de aquí y sube a un taxi... te sugiero que no te dirijas directamente a tu casa porque allí es donde te encontrarán primero. Ve a esta dirección y entra ahí... mi hermano Kohaku te ayudará si le dices que quién eres, él ya sabe de tí-.

-Sango, no puedo ir ahí...¿qué pasará si nos descubren? No soportaría que algo les sucediera por mi culpa-.

-Será solo por esta noche, en este lugar no saben que somos amigas y de ninguna manera pensarán que yo te ayudé a escapar...- dijo con esperanza, rogaba por el bien de esta locura que estaban cometiendo.

-Sango... muchísimas gracias, no sé... no sé como agradecerte...-

-Solo mantente a salvo, ahora ve y no mires atrás... Nos vemos en unas horas y te daré detalles del infierno que estallará en cuanto descubran tu desaparición-.

Y así Kagome corrió como nunca antes lo había hecho, sentía como su corazón latía frenéticamente con cada paso que daba, ya se había alejado unas cuantas calles y la zona por la que transitaba estaba volviéndose más agradable y menos peligrosa. Estaba lista para subir a un taxi e ir a donde Sango le había aconsejado. Hizo señas a un taxi y el auto se aparcó para dejarla subir; abrió la puerta de atrás y con un paso subió al vehículo.

Estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta y darle las indicaciones al taxista pero...

-¿A dónde crees que vas, perra?-

El corazón de Kagome se detuvo por completo, todo había terminado y ya nada ni nadie la salvaría...

**Continuará...**

**:.**

**N/A:**Si, lo sé... que descaro en actualizar tan tarde... pero creo que es mejor tarde que nunca. Lamento haber dejado de lado Fanfiction por tanto tiempo pero era necesario, no tenía tiempo para hacer nada y creo que se merecen al menos algo "decentemente escrito" a algo solo por actualizar.

Seguimos con el fragmento de la canción con la que comenzó el fic.

En fin, espero que todavía lean el fic... me está gustando como va quedando =)

¡Así que si siguen ahí háganme saber con un review!

Besotes y nos leemos

Pero antes de irme: muchas gracias por los reviews a **gaBuYasha, Kyome-chan, Paula, Peachilein, Axter, Scarleth Rose, Lazzefire**


	4. Enfrentamiento

Todos los personajes son de Rumiko-Sensei… como todos aquí, escribo solo por diversión y sin pedir dinero por ello. Ok? ¡Perfecto! Entonces… adelante….

**Capítulo 4**

_** Amor de alquiler... que no me reprochas que tarde he llegado...**__**  
**_

Un sudor frío comenzaba a expandirse por todo su cuerpo. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que le provocaba un dolor bastante agudo y estaba segura que tanto como el conductor del taxi como la persona que se encontraba detrás de ella podían escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

Lentamente comenzaba a darse vuelta pero no quería hacerlo porque sabía que detrás, estaba el comienzo de un nuevo infierno. La mano que sostenía su muñeca se lo estaba diciendo, pues la presión que estaba ejerciendo comenzaba a entumecerle la mano.

-¿Te pregunté a dónde crees que vas, perra? ¿Pensaste que ibas a escapar de mí así como así?-

¡Esa voz! Esa era la voz que la aterraba y que le impedía moverse; había sufrido mucho y esa voz era la principal causa de sus pesadillas… No pudo escapar más de esa mirada y tuvo que girarse sin más remedio. Para cuando Kagome se giró por competo, el taxista había cerrado las puertas y al ver la situación tan sospechosa en la que los jóvenes estaban decidió marcharse.

-Ba…Bankotsu-. Dijo sin poder controlar su miedo.

Sin previo aviso y con una fuerza tremenda el chico de la larga trenza le dio una bofetada que le hizo sangrar el labio y la ceja izquierda. Kagome cayó de rodillas sosteniéndose la cara con vergüenza y con mucho dolor. Nuevamente había dejado que la golpeara y lastimara, no había podido defenderse porque su miedo la había paralizado por completo. En ese momento, decidió no resistirse más ya que había perdido todas las esperanzas de volver a su vida normal.

-¡Levántate en este mismo instante, te prohíbo que hagas una escena, maldita perra! ¿Creíste que con disfrazarte de esta manera no te reconocería? ¡Qué mujer más estúpida! Entre tú y yo hay un lazo que nos une, así te guste o no-. Terminó diciéndole dándole otro fuerte golpe en la cabeza, aunque no con la fuerza suficiente para desmayarla. –Si piensas que la otra vez fue divertido, espera a ver que es lo que tengo planeado para ahora. Luego de divertirnos, te regresaré al jefe y él sabrá que hacer contigo-. Tomándola violentamente de sus cabellos, Bankotsu la obligó a ponerse de pie. Kagome, sin oponer resistencia alguna, obedeció sin emitir siquiera una sola queja. Después de todo no tenía caso negarse, si lo hiciera saldría aun más herida de lo que ya estaba.

Por otro lado, Inuyasha se había despertado con un dolor de cabeza terrible aunque a pesar de eso, la borrachera que tenía había desaparecido y ni siquiera estaba muy mareado como para vomitar.

Todavía era de noche o simplemente había dormido por un día entero, si ese era el caso, no le sorprendería en lo más mínimo ya que eso había ocurrido con anterioridad y en más de una ocasión. Pero ese no era el caso, precisamente porque se encontraba completamente desnudo, algo agotado y en una habitación muy vulgar. Frunciendo el ceño mientras que recogía la ropa esparcida por la habitación, su mente comenzó a recordar los sucesos de ese apasionado encuentro vivido con esa mujer. –Kagome… -Sus labios lo dieron en un suspiro que segundos después renegó con un bufido. – ¿En dónde diablos estás? Todavía no he terminado contigo…-

Estaba muy contrariado con esa muchacha, desde hacía mucho tiempo tenía el presentimiento de que Kagome no estaba en ese lugar por voluntad propia. Aunque esa era la primera vez que Inuyasha Taisho tenía relaciones con una prostituta, sabía que las mujeres que ejercían esa profesión hacían hasta lo imposible para llamar la atención de sus potenciales clientes pero Kagome estaba muy lejos de hacer eso. Ella parecía querer que la tierra se la tragase a llamar la atención de los hombres, sin embargo era demasiado hermosa para que sucediera lo que ella deseaba. Lo único que al parecer la mantenía a salvo era el inquietante hecho de la excesiva cantidad de dinero que se pedía por ella. Estaba comenzando a tener muchas dudas sobre ese lugar y más aun sobre Kagome ¿Qué era lo que sucedía con ella?

Decidió dejar de lado su curiosidad para pasar al enfado. Estaba molesto porque su perra se le había escapado aprovechando que había caído rendido por el alcohol después de haber conseguido su clímax. Debía encontrar a esa mujer y darle una lección, después de todo había pagado mucho dinero por ella.

Salió de la habitación con todas las intenciones de hacer un escándalo por la osadía de haberlo dejado solo en ese lugar pero después de recordar el estado de Kagome antes de su encuentro lo pensó mejor. La chica se veía sumamente mal, estaba desesperada y al parecer tenía mucho miedo de entregarse. Le había molestado que le dijera '_eres igual que él' _ y eso lo había enfurecido muchísimo aunque a la vez le había preocupado porque el rostro de Kagome era uno de completo terror y tristeza.

No sabía que hacer, así que sin llamar mucho la atención se dirigió a la salida por una puerta en la que no había ningún guardia para cuestionarlo. Al salir, miró su costoso reloj y se sorprendió lo tarde que era, no faltaba mucho para que amaneciera aunque el cielo estaba todavía oscuro.

Al respirar el aire fresco y con deseos de irse rápidamente a su casa comenzó a caminar en primer lugar en busca de su automóvil pero había decidido que si se había alejado mucho de su coche no le importaría subir a un taxi. Y así había seguido caminando y a la vez pensando en lo que su vida se estaba convirtiendo, estaba harto de emborracharse y de concurrir a ese antro, no era vida para él. Inuyasha era una buena persona y trabajadora; sí tenía su carácter pero eso era lo que lo hacía el mejor en los negocios y en su vida en general. Pensando y haciendo nuevos planes para alejarse de ese estilo de vida que recientemente había adquirido dobló una esquina cansado de caminar, al parecer había dejado muy lejos su automóvil cuando por fin vio su auto. _'Vaya que soy afortunado'_ pensó.

Sacó sus llaves del bolsillo cuando vio a un taxi detenerse justo cuando una sexy pelirroja le hacía señas. Se disgustó al verla como estaba vestida, era obvio que era otra ramera, pero no debió haberse sorprendido porque todavía estaba en la zona roja de Tokio. Estuvo a punto de quitarle la alarma a su vehículo desde la distancia, como lo hacía de costumbre, pero sus ojos se ensancharon cuando la mujer que estaba a punto de abordar el taxi fue detenida por _'¿Bankotsu? ¿Y ahora que hace el desgraciado allí?' _Se volvía a preguntar. No quiso darle importancia, ya que lo ese imbécil hacía no era de su incumbencia pero no pudo evitar enfurecerse cuando ese canalla golpeó a la chica y la hizo caer al suelo. Había pensado que quizás el taxista la ayudaría pero el muy cobarde había huido como una rata. Y así no que quedó más remedio que actuar…

Cuando Bankotsu disponía llevarse a Kagome estaba seguro y confiado que disfrutaría una excelente mañana. Sin embargo, no esperó que un maldito estúpido lo golpeara por segunda vez en la noche ¡demonios que pasaba con esa maldita gente!

-Eres un canalla por golpear así a una mujer Bankotsu-. Escupió con veneno Inuyasha.

-¿Se puede saber qué diablos sucede maldito? ¿Acaso quieres morir?- Gritó furioso sin siquiera saber a quién le estaba hablando.

-El que debe morir eres tú-.

Cuando Bankotsu levantó la mirada y vio a esa imponente figura delante suyo palideció por completo. Sabía que Inuyasha Taisho era una persona muy peligrosa como para meterse con él pero su orgullo era muy grande y no dejaría ese desafío incompleto.

-¿Acaso vienes por tu perra?- Sugirió ya de pie y con una mirada asesina hacia Kagome que de la impresión al ver a Inuyasha había caído nuevamente.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo-. Le respondió sin darle importancia, el muy maldito pensaba que estaba allí solo por esa mujer. Como se equivocaba, él ni siquiera sabía quién era la pelirroja solo estaba ahí porque detestaba ver a una mujer indefensa ser golpeada por patanes como él.

-Pues déjame decirte que viene conmigo, así que no te entrometas-. Bankotsu intentó hacerse el valiente y enfrentar a Inuyasha pero no espero que el último se pusiera delante de la chica para evitar su agarre, después de todo era una simple ramera. – ¡Aléjate de ella Inuyasha, esto no es de tu incumbencia! –

Inmediatamente, Bankotsu le dio un golpe en la mejilla a Inuyasha, detestaba su presencia y todavía quería vengarse por no haber podido pasar el rato con Kagome pero el joven de ojos dorados, muy furioso le regresó el puñetazo con mucha más fuerza. Bankotsu que estaba esperando una reacción así recibió el golpe pero no esperaba que el golpe lo dejara sin equilibrio.

Inuyasha todavía estaba alcoholizado, lo sabía por los movimientos algo lentos que hacía pero a pesar de eso, sus golpes eran certeros y con mucha fuerza.

Se estaban, literalmente, matando a golpes. Ambos estaban, después de diez minutos de una violenta pelea, muy lastimados y con el alcohol presente en sus sangres las heridas sangraban más. Aunque todavía estaban lejos de rendirse, los dos eran demasiado testarudos y se odiaban con todo su ser como para ceder primero.

Kagome en tanto, observaba la pelea horrorizada. Esperaba el momento perfecto para salir huyendo y por cómo estaba la situación no pasaría mucho tiempo para que eso sucediera. Los dos se veían agotados y al borde del colapso. De repente y para alivio su alivio, Bankotsu cayó de rodillas, dándole así su valiosa oportunidad de huir.

Había pensado en huir en medio de su pelea pero corría el riesgo que Bankotsu igualmente la apresara si con algún sucio truco engañaba y hería aun más a Inuyasha.

Cuando vio que Bankotsu maldecía sin poder ponerse de pie, Kagome corrió con todas sus fuerzas sin detenerse a mirar atrás. Sabía que se arrepentiría por dejar a Inuyasha ahí pero no podía volver a sufrir la tortura que había estado sufriendo por eso. Pidiéndole perdón silenciosamente, aunque sabía que de nada servía hacerlo ya que Inuyasha ni siquiera la había mirado a la cara, continuó corriendo con todas sus fuerzas y finalmente luego de dos calles pudo volver a parar un nuevo taxi.

Pero… no pudo cerrar la puerta por que una ensangrentada mano la detuvo obligándola a hacerse a un lado para poder sentarse con ella.

-¿Señorita, está todo bien con ese sujeto?- Preguntó el hombre con agitación, ya que su nuevo pasajero estaba bastante malherido y su rostro no era para nada amigable. Y viendo el preocupado rostro de esa muchacha lo había obligado a preguntar.

-Yo… bueno… yo…-.

-Está perfectamente bien. Ahora valla a esta dirección y guarde silencio-. Le indicó la dirección con una mirada fiera que no aceptaba un no como respuesta y aunque el conductor dudó seriamente si obedecer al sujeto o no, cuando el hombre le entregó unos cuantos billetes no dijo nada más y siguió la indicación dada.

El viaje en ese taxi estaba siendo muy tenso, ninguno de los ocupantes del vehículo se atrevían a decir palabra. El recorrido por lo que temía iba a ser largo y muy incómodo pero a pesar de todo no tenía miedo.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, por fin parecían estar deteniéndose. Kagome había estado mirando todo el tiempo a su falda y en ningún momento levantó la mirada por lo que cuando el automóvil se detuvo por completo y vio el edificio a su izquierda quedó sin habla.

-Andando-. Ordenó sin emoción en la voz. Kagome, sin levantar la cabeza ni la mirada, asintió. Estaba nerviosa pero a la vez se sentía a salvo.

Una vez fuera del auto, el joven le entregó su abrigo, que aunque estaba manchado de sangre, ocultaría la espantosa vestimenta de la chica porque no faltaría vieja metiche que estuviera vigilando sus movimientos. Él era una figura pública y si lo enredaban con chicas como ella la prensa no lo dejaría en paz. La chica en tanto, obedecía sumisa sin intentar escapar.

Ya dentro del edificio, subieron por el ascensor hasta el piso veinte, más precisamente al pent-house del edificio. Una vez adentró, sin siquiera preguntarle nada, Inuyasha le quitó el abrigo y lo puso en el cesto de la ropa sucia, luego le ordenó a Kagome que se diera una ducha, la acompañó hasta el baño, le preparó lo necesario y la dejó que se relajara.

Kagome estaba muy aturdida; Inuyasha no hacía nada más que darle órdenes y ella obedecía. Se sentía nerviosa y a la vez muy intranquila porque en ningún momento levantó la mirada; no quería verle sus ojos, no quería encontrar en su mirada ninguna clase de sentimientos ya que solo podría encontrar compasión, lástima o hasta repulsión, después de todo ella solo era una ramera. Sin embargo, Inuyasha parecía no querer verla tampoco ya que las órdenes que recibía las escuchaba claras aunque distantes, eso le indicaba que no la miraba a la cara. Kagome suspiró.

-¿Cómo haré para salir de aquí? Se me hace raro que no me haya llamado por mi nombre ¿acaso no sabe quién soy? Si es así mi disfraz funcionó mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque no engañó a Bankotsu…- . Ya sentada en la gran tina después de haberse relajado y bañado comenzó a secar su cuerpo para luego vestirse pero no encontró por ningún lado la ropa que tenía puesta. En su lugar encontró un camisón muy delicado y provocativo.

Al ver ese atuendo palideció, ahora que haría ¿acaso la tomaría a la fuerza? ¿Le propondría dinero? No quería aceptar ninguna de esas opciones, ya era libre y lucharía por su dignidad. Como no sabía si la había reconocido o no, decidió seguir usando la peluca para ver si seguía sin conocerla.

Salió del baño y comenzó a caminar, el lugar era gigante y no estaba segura en donde estaba Inuyasha pero tampoco podía estar esperando en el baño por siempre. Así que decidió buscar la salida pero cada puerta que abría era una habitación diferente. Estaba tan concentrada buscando que cuando Inuyasha le puso una mano en el hombro gritó a todo pulmón.

-Tranquila, solo soy yo…-hizo una pausa y luego continuó. –Ven conmigo por favor-.

Esa era la primera vez que le había dicho por favor, así que algo más tranquila lo siguió en silencio aunque se resistió un poco. -¿A… a dónde vamos? ¿Por qué estoy vistiendo así, donde está mi ropa?- Preguntó nerviosa fingiendo la voz.

Inuyasha por un momento no le respondió y siguió caminando, pero luego se detuvo cuando llegaron al living.

-Es lo único que tenía más o menos decente como para ofrecerte-.

Aun sin mirarla, le indicó que tomara asiento mientras que él iba hacia una habitación y volvía al rato con un botiquín de primeros auxilios en su mano.

-Esto te dolerá pero debo desinfectarte la herida-.

Kagome que seguía sin levantar la mirada asintió con más tranquilidad luego de la explicación que le había dado, más cuando sintió un ardor en su rostro se hizo hacia atrás para evitar el dolor.

–No te muevas-.

-Lo siento…-

Sus lágrimas caían a causa del dolor, Inuyasha estaba tratando de desinfectarle la herida como todo un profesional y para eso debía hacerlo con precisión porque podría infectarse, el corte que tenía en su ceja era muy profundo.

Cuando finalmente terminó con su labor, Kagome se relajó notablemente… entonces Inuyasha supo que era el momento de obtener algunas respuestas.

-Muchas gracias….-

- Si quieres agradecerme de verdad; será mejor que me digas que hacías en ese lugar… Kagome-. Terminó por decirle tomándola del rostro y quitándole esa ridícula y escandalosa peluca. -¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo? - Kagome en ese momento deseó que la tierra se la tragara.

_**Amor de alquiler... tu nombre en mi piel lo llevo tatuado...**_

**Continuará…**

**:.**

¡Hola de nuevo! Ahí dejo el capi, espero que les guste… a partir de ahora viene lo bueno… descubriremos quienes fueron los que secuestraron a Kagome y veremos que 'sucede' entre el chico de ojos dorados y la morena ahora que están solos en su departamento.

Si siguen conmigo, por favor dejen un review y díganme como va la historia, sugerencias, etc.… es muy importante para mí.

Besos y nos estamos leyendo =)

Pero antes de irme muchas gracias a:** gaBuYasha, yan, Darkirie, serena tsukino chiba, Peachilein, axter.**


	5. Revelaciones

Todos los personajes son de Rumiko-Sensei… como todos aquí, escribo solo por diversión y sin pedir dinero por ello. Ok? ¡Perfecto! Entonces… adelante….

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x - Cambio de escena.

**Capítulo 5**

_**Nunca creí poderme enamorar…pero ya ven lo que ha pasado…**_

-¿Cómo es posible que hagas esas cosas? ¿Podrías explicármelo? Porque te juro que no lo comprendo-.

Kagome se encontraba nuevamente llorando, no podía soportar la vergüenza de ser reconocida por Inuyasha. Nuevamente había sido descubierta y no solo eso; Inuyasha había estado engañándola todo el tiempo ¿es que acaso se estaba burlando de ella? ¿Por qué le hacía eso; no era más fácil dejarla ir a estar haciendo ese cuestionario tan doloroso?

-Aun no me respondes-.

Inuyasha estaba sorprendido de sí mismo, a decir verdad no tenía ningún derecho de estar haciéndole esas clases de preguntas pero había algo en ella que lo inquietaba. No sabía si era el terror que sentía al estar cerca de él o si eran esos ojos azules tan hermosos pero llenos de tristeza. De lo que estaba seguro era que no quería verla sufrir de esa manera. Verla toda moreteada era algo que lo había puesto tan pero tan furioso que hasta que no le desinfectó la herida no le dirigió casi la palabra. Aun así, golpeada y todo Kagome era preciosa… quizás eso también lo tenía inquieto por eso mismo quería sacarse todas esas dudas para dejarla ir en paz.

Kagome, quién lentamente había menguado su llanto, todavía no emitía palabra. Seguía sentada en el gran sillón negro en el que Inuyasha había atendido sus heridas, sus manos se encontraban aferrándose con fuerza el camisón y no se atrevía a levantar la mirada. Estaba pensativa y todavía tenía miedo a lo que podría pasar si no salía de allí pronto.

Inuyasha lentamente se acercó más y con mucha suavidad la tomó del rostro para que levantara la mirada. –Sé que algo te sucede, es cierto que no te conozco lo suficiente como para decir que tienes pero… por favor, confía en mí. No soy como ese desgraciado de Bankotsu… no quiero, no es mi intención hacerte daño-. Inuyasha esperaba convencer a Kagome para que hablara.

La mirada de Inuyasha era muy profunda y por más que luchó por evitarla no pudo. El joven de ojos dorados tenía su rostro levantado para que le hablara y ella… no podía evitarlo, desde que sufrió tantas humillaciones y heridas, él había sido el único en tratarla como un ser humano nuevamente. –Yo… yo… no es algo fácil de decir…-. Tenía miedo, estaba aterrada ¿Cómo explicarle todo lo vivido? ¿Y si no le creía? Revivir ese tormento solo la haría más débil de lo que era. –Además… dudo mucho que creas… que creas por todo lo que he tenido que pasar…- Nuevamente rompió en llanto; estaba tan triste y desesperada que era algo que por más que intentara con todas sus fuerzas no podía dejar de hacer. Instintivamente, Inuyasha la abrazó, sorprendiéndose incluso a sí mismo. Kagome se sobresaltó pero inmediatamente se relajó, de alguna manera sabía que Inuyasha no le haría daño.

-Kagome… yo en verdad necesito saber qué es lo que sucede contigo… ¿Por qué no lo intentas? ¿Es que acaso….?-

-Inuyasha… por el momento… solo puedo decirte que estar en ese lugar fue lo peor que pudo pasarme en la vida… yo… ¡yo no soy nada de lo que me obligaron a hacer! ¡No soy esa clase de persona!- Ahora su llanto era desgarrador, tan lleno de sufrimiento y desesperación que hasta el mismo Inuyasha sintió que sus ojos se cristalizaban al escucharla y sentirla así.

-Tranquila… tranquila…- Seguía abrazándola fuerte, su conmoción era algo que no estaba preparado para sentir. Desde un primer momento sintió que había algo malo con ella, de algún modo en su mente y por qué no en su corazón sabía que esa niña no pertenecía a ese lugar. Y se sintió culpable…

Culpable por también haber abusado de ella, inconscientemente claro está pues Kagome nunca se había rehusado a mantener relaciones sexuales con él. Pero pensándolo bien, seguramente estaría obligada a obedecer bajo algún tipo de amenaza. _'¡Malditos bastardos! ¿Cómo pudieron hacerte eso?'_

Inuyasha estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que para cuando regresó a la realidad, el llanto de Kagome había desaparecido. Su respiración fue haciéndose más estable y finalmente quedó dormida en los fuertes y protectores brazos de Inuyasha.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

El jefe estaba más que furioso, había asesinado a sangre fría a dos de sus más fieles vasallos al saber de la huida de esa maldita mocosa. Es que eso simplemente no podía estar pasando, tantos planes, tantas horas de fríos cálculos para idear el plan infalible ¿y todo para qué? Para nada porque la muy desgraciada había conseguido escaparse de sus garras.

-Traigan inmediatamente a Jakotsu… tiene mucho que explicar-. Su voz era fría y autoritaria, sus subordinados le temían tanto que apenas podían mirarlo a la cara sin sufrir las consecuencias de su despiadado carácter. Temblando de pies a cabeza, luego de menos de cinco minutos de espera, Jakotsu hizo su entrada en la oficina del jefe.

-Tienes menos de un minuto para explicar que fue lo que sucedió con esa ramera-. Jakotsu tragó con un nudo en la garganta, ese era su fin. Jamás había visto a ese hombre tan furioso.

-No tengo disculpas, jefe… la muy desgraciada tuvo que haber huido después de terminar con ese tipo de ojos dorados. Nunca supe su nombre y solo vino dos veces a este lugar y siempre con una altitud muy altanera y por supuesto que tiene mucho dinero porque de otra manera nunca hubiese podido pagar a esa perra. Juro que no la vi salir en ningún momento-. Jakotsu por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba hablando como una persona normal, estaba demasiado aterrado porque estaba seguro de que perdería la vida; así que si se atrevía hablar con una voz diferente a esa moriría al pronunciar la primera palabra.

-Jakotsu, en verdad tienes agallas… no esperaba menos de uno de mis mejores hombres. Pero… eso no es suficiente-. Sin remordimientos, el malvado hombre disparó sin misericordia al pecho del afeminado. Un tiro certero y fatal. – Llévenselo, no me es necesario, además ya pasó el minuto que le había prometido, su maldita presencia me perturba-. Terminó diciendo con una sonrisa siniestra.

Bankotsu estaba en un rincón escuchando y viendo todo. Estaba furioso como nunca en la vida. Ese maldito monstruo había acabado con la vida de la única persona en el mundo que lo entendía y quería. Y todo por esa maldita ramera. Se vengaría… esa maldita mujer e Inuyasha sufrirían las consecuencias de su ira. Demasiada humillación había sufrido al ser indagado por ese miserable de su jefe por presentarse en el estado que se encontraba. Su orgullo lo había convertido en una especie de idiota suicida porque había mentido diciendo que se había peleado con un sujeto por un ajuste de cuentas y que si él estaba mal el otro ya estaba en el otro mundo.

-¿Y a ti que te sucede Bankotsu?-Preguntó con frialdad y desinterés.

-No es nada, jefe-. Le respondió haciendo una reverencia.

-Mejor así… te recuerdo que no soporto a los inútiles y los deshecho en cuanto dejan de servirme… ¿acaso te molesta la muerte de ese estorbo?-

Bankotsu se mordió la mejilla por dentro y se contuvo de contestarle como se merecía porque sabía que iba a morir sin poder vengarse. –No, por supuesto que no, no tengo ningún tipo de sentimentalismos-.

-Mejor así… ahora… encuentra a esa perra y a ese tipo… los quiero a ambos aquí en menos de dos días… de lo contrario, le harás compañía en el otro mundo a ese patético de Jakotsu-. Y sin más el malvado ser se marchó riéndose de sus maldades.

Bankotsu no tenía muchas opciones, eran esos dos o su vida. Tenía suerte de saber cómo encontrar a Inuyasha… y solo esperaba que esa maldita perra no se separara de él así podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro. –Ya verás maldito Inuyasha… te enseñaré a quién le pertenece esa perra así como también te enseñé a quién le pertenece Kikyo…-

0x0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x

Estaba sudando como nunca, hablaba incoherencias estando dormida y estaba levantado temperatura. Inuyasha la había llevado a su habitación inmediatamente después de que se quedara dormida. La chica era muy liviana y al no hacer mucho esfuerzo pudo recostarla sin perturbar su sueño. Al dejarla en la cama, Inuyasha no pudo evitar mirarla y compararla…

-¿Cómo es posible que se parezcan tanto?- Se preguntaba una y otra vez. Sabía que Kikyo era hija única y que vivía sola con su padre ya que su madre había muerto ¿Pero podrían estar relacionadas de alguna manera? Su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle ante tantas posibilidades, pero imaginar cosas no servía, debía ir directo a la fuente en cuanto despertara aunque en esos momentos el parentesco no era algo que le interesara realmente. Lo que quería saber sin más preámbulos era que era lo que hacía Kagome en ese terrible lugar; cómo había llegado allí y por qué.

Mientras que Inuyasha fue a preparar un té para servirle a Kagome, decidió también tomar una aspirina ya que después de la borrachera siempre llegaba la resaca y él había bebido mucho. Cuando tuvo todo listo, se dirigió a su habitación y se encontró con su cama vacía. Kagome no estaba…

Buscó por todos lados y no la veía, entró a su baño y tampoco, solo le quedaba revisar el balcón y esperaba que la chica estuviera allí. Y efectivamente allí estaba y parecía estar contemplando el arrojarse. Se acercó silenciosamente aprovechando su concentración y la atrapó entre sus brazos inmovilizándola.

-¿Qué era lo que pensabas hacer?- Casi le gritó colérico.

-¡No… no por favor no me hagas daño!- Gritó aferrándose a él.

-¿Qué estabas pensando? ¿Acaso quieres morir?-

Kagome comprendió entre su miedo que Inuyasha pensó que iba a suicidarse y suspiró con alivio aunque seguía asustada. –No… yo no pensaba en arrojarme-. Por primera vez en toda la noche fue ella quien buscó la mirada de Inuyasha. –No estaba pensando en hacerlo después de lo mucho que me costó obtener mi libertad. Solo… pensaba que es un milagro… haberte conocido en ese lugar. No eres una mala persona Inuyasha, creo que lo supe al conocerte…-

Inuyasha había sido cautivado con sus ojos, eran tan puros y sinceros que no dudó en ningún momento la verdad que le decían, sin embargo, seguía habiendo esa tristeza que tan mal le hacía ver. Se preguntaba si alguna vez podría ver esos ojos brillar de felicidad.

No quiso comprometerse más sentimentalmente de lo que creía ya estar, acababa de salir de una relación con mucho dolor y pensar en la perspectiva de otra y justo con esa mujer delante de él lo incomodaba. Por eso cambió el tema.

-Tenías un poco de fiebre, creo que todo lo que has vivido ha ayudado a que eso sucediera-. Le puso la mano en su frente y comprobó la temperatura que todavía se sentía a pesar del frio de la mañana de Tokio. –Toma esto, es un té y unas aspirinas así te recuperas… quiero que hablemos… ya estoy demasiado involucrado como para dejarte ir sin saber más de ti-.

Kagome sabía que ese momento llegaría, no había probabilidades de que pudiera salir del apartamento sin que se enterara de sus pasos. –Está bien Inuyasha, podemos hablar ahora si lo deseas-.

-Eso… sería lo mejor-.

-Bueno ¿Cómo empezar?-Tomó un gran respiro y esperó unos segundos a que su desbocado corazón se calmara un poco pero como seguía a mil por hora continuó. –Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi y vivo en un templo a las afueras de la cuidad. Sí Inuyasha, eso me convierte en la sacerdotisa del lugar después de mi abuelo-. Le dijo al ver la cara de incredulidad del chico. –Tengo dieciocho años y estoy cursando el último año de preparatoria, o al menos debería estarlo.

Fue hace dos meses cuando iba camino a la escuela que todo esto sucedió. Todo era normal, me despedí de mamá, de mi hermanito y de mi abuelo y salí del templo pero… no llegué a la parada del autobús. En ese trayecto, cuando quedé lejos de la vista de mi familia alguien me dio un golpe, me drogó o no sé que me hizo y ya no supe más de ellos. Cuando desperté estaba en una pequeña y sucia habitación con un sucio baño y unos trapos en forma de cama. No supe cuanto tiempo estuve ahí pero fue lo suficiente como para experimentar el peor de los terrores-. Su voz poco a poco iba perdiendo fuerza, el revivir todo eso y repetírselo a Inuyasha era muy doloroso.

-Toma un sorbo de té y tranquilízate o te subirá la fiebre-. Antes de comenzar con el relato, Inuyasha la había llevado dentro de la habitación para que no enfermara más.

-Está bien así, si me detengo ahora será más difícil luego. Después de esos días en confinamiento llegó él-. Inuyasha apretó los puños pues ya se imaginaba que sería Bankotsu por la forma en que lo dijo. –El me arrebató lo único que tenía en ese momento, abusó de mí en la peor manera y después de eso y gracias al cielo no fui llevada a nadie más. Nunca supe porqué pero sé que el precio que esa gente pedía por mí era muy alto y eso es lo único que agradezco ya que nadie se atrevía a pagar esa exagerada cantidad de dinero… hasta que llegaste tú-.

Kagome no sabía si estaba bien lo que estaba contándole, pero no podía evitarlo ya había empezado a hablar y no podía detenerse sin importar cuantas lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos.

Inuyasha por su parte hacía todo lo posible por mantener la mirada fija en ella pero sentía mucha vergüenza ¡Por todos los cielos, era tan maldito como ellos! Sin embargo, no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, después de todo lo hecho, hecho estaba. Pero toda la información que Kagome Higurashi le estaba dando era demasiado y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Era una sacerdotisa, una chica que debería ser pura por lo menos hasta que conociera a una persona ideal y sin embargo, había sido tratada de la manera más cruel.

-En ningún momento se mencionó en las noticias tu desaparición-. Dijo de repente.

-No creo que lo hicieran de todos modos. Supongo que esa gente debe tener amenazada a mi familia con algo… no tengo idea. No puedo ir a mi casa ahora, sé que si lo hago mi familia correría un gran peligro, por eso es que debo huir de aquí…

Sango, la chica que trabaja en ese bar me dio su dirección y allí es a donde iré, creo que es lo mejor para todos. Desapareceré por el momento y cuando todo se calme… podré vivir mi vida nuevamente-.

-Yo creo… que no te dejaré ir-. Dijo Inuyasha de repente para consternación y pánico de Kagome. –No tienes que temer… ya te dije que no planeo hacerte daño ¿crees que puedas confiar en mí? Solo quiero ayudarte y pienso que si vas a la casa de esa chica todo se le puede complicar a ella. Yo soy un empresario muy poderoso Kagome y no hay nadie que sospeche de mí o que te relacionen conmigo. Puedes quedarte aquí bajo mi protección hasta que investigue quienes son los que te hicieron eso-.

Inuyasha mintió para que la muchacha se relajara un poco, de hecho tendrían que mudarse de allí de inmediato ya que Bankotsu sabía de su ubicación ¡el muy maldito!

-Inuyasha… creo que te meterás en muchos problemas si descubren que me estás ayudando… verás hay una razón detrás de esto que no te dije y aunque no estoy segura puede que la razón por la que fui secuestrada sea a causa de… mi padre-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? En ningún momento has mencionado a tu padre-.

-Mi madre era muy feliz cuando se casó con mi padre hace muchos años. Según ella era un hombre muy bueno y de gran corazón pero al pasar el tiempo él fue cambiando y su comportamiento se tornó violento y comenzó a faltar a casa y a recibir llamadas extrañas y cosas por el estilo. Mi madre siempre fue una persona de bien, después de que mi hermano Souta nació, decidió separarse por el bien de todos y nos mudamos al templo con mi abuelo.

Tiempo después, ya cuando fui capaz de entender todo escuché a mamá y al abuelo hablar de mi padre diciendo que todavía seguía en cosas raras. No puedo figurar que son esas cosas malas porque papá conmigo siempre fue bueno; todavía lo veo ¿sabes? Bueno, antes de que todo esto pasara y siempre fue amable y cariñoso… nunca fue violento. Aunque Souta con diez años se niegue a verlo yo si tengo contacto con él y siempre pregunta por su hijo…

Sin embargo papá es un hombre poderoso y con muchos enemigos… creo que no se acerca al templo para no ponernos en peligro…-

-¿Quién es tu padre Kagome?- Su corazón comenzaba a latir con mucha fuerza porque ahora que estaba describiendo a su padre, ese apellido se le hacía muy familiar.

-Mi padre es… Naraku Higurashi…-

Y con eso lo supo, Kagome estaba en un gran peligro, debía mover con mucho cuidado los hilos o de lo contrario todo se terminaría, hasta él mismo podría sufrir graves consecuencias. Ese Naraku Higurashi no era gente para tomar a la ligera y si sus sospechas eran correctas, debía actuar de inmediato porque antes del medio día serían rastreados y Kagome regresaría a ese agujero en donde estuvo secuestrada y prostituida por tanto tiempo.

-Kagome… eso cambia todo. Nos vamos en este instante, estás en un gran peligro-. Dijo firme tomándola de la muñeca dispuesto a sacarla a rastras si era necesario. Esa situación no era un juego… estaban metidos en un lio de la mafia.

_**Amor de alquiler… no importa saber con quién has estado…**_

**Continuará…**

**:.**

¿A que no esperaban esta actualización? xDD He decidido, si el tiempo me lo permite, actualizar este fic por semana… Creo que está muy interesante como para dejar pasar meses por cada actualización. Además que estoy inspirada.

En cuanto a "La Dama y El Vagabundo" lo actualizaré cada dos semanas así que esta semana también le toca ya que casi está por finalizar.

¡Bueno, espero que me dejen sus opiniones, ideas, quejas, consejos, etc.!¡Espero sus review!

¡Gracias por leer a todos y todas!

Nos vemos la semana que viene. Pero… agradecimientos primero a: **Paulaa D, Ahome Hinata, Sandra- Kag, Peachilein, ariel, Darkirie**


	6. Huyendo

Todos los personajes son de Rumiko-Sensei… como todos aquí, escribo solo por diversión y sin pedir dinero por ello. Ok? ¡Perfecto! Entonces… adelante….

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x - Cambio de escena.

**Capítulo 6**

Se encontraba desconcertado, estaba empacando lo justo y necesario para salir cuanto antes del lujoso departamento. Sabía que no pasaría del medio día antes de que irrumpieran en su hogar ¡Diablos! Con todas las personas que había en el enorme y maldito mundo, tuvo que involucrarse nuevamente con un familiar de Naraku Higurashi ¿Es que no aprendía la lección? Su sufrimiento al descubrir la traición en ese mismo lugar, la casi adicción al alcohol y al peligro y esas dos visitas a ese bar… todo fue por estar relacionado con ese sujeto.

Si bien, Naraku Higurashi nunca se entrometió en su relación con Kikyo, Inuyasha sabía que no debía hacelor disgustar porque sabía que era un ser peligroso y despreciable, pero Kagome había hablado tan bien de su padre aun reconociendo sus errores y sus asuntos raros que no sabía que pensar.

¿Sería posible que ese hombre hubiese sido capaz de algo tan atroz como prostituir a su propia hija, más aun siendo la sacerdotisa del templo familiar? Si ese era el caso ningún castigo sería suficiente para un crimen semejante. Sin embargo, no estaba del todo convencido de que ese fuera el caso. Como se le había hecho costumbre en ese corto tiempo con Kagome, había aprendido a confiar en sus ojos. Sí, podría ser un iluso y un confiado por permitirse ese sentimiento pero no lo podía evitar, sus ojos azules eran tan transparentes que no tenía dudas de sus palabras. Y la convicción al decir lo bueno que su padre era con ella le decía que todo era cierto aunque igualmente no iba a dejar cabos sueltos en su huida.

-Kagome, en mi habitación hay algunas prendas que puedes usar para cambiarte. No es conveniente que salgas de aquí con la ropa que usaste anoche-.

No quería ver a Kagome usando la ropa de Kikyo, estaba tan asqueado con esa mujer que ni siquiera se había atrevido a tocar sus prendas, pensaba llamar a una mucama para que dejara en perfecto estado el departamento y desapareciera cualquier rastro de esa maldita mujer. Pero con tanto trabajo y borracheras no había encontrado el momento para hacerlo. Solo había desaparecido las fotos de ellos juntos y algunos adornos de la preferencia de esa mujer; en cuanto a su ropa todo seguía en su lugar como burlándose de él y recordándole sus momentos juntos.

-¿No hay problema si uso esa ropa?- Kagome no quería usar nada de eso, se sentía incómoda y el repentino comportamiento distante y frío al ofrecerle las prendas la hizo sentir aun peor ¿de quién serían todas esas elegantes prendas? Se veían costosas ¿estaría bien usarlas?

-No Kagome, usa algo sobrio y cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino te compraré algo nuevo-. Inuyasha no la veía a la cara.

-De… acuerdo-. Y sin más Inuyasha salió de la habitación para que se cambiara.

Inuyasha le había indicado las gavetas en cuales había ropa femenina, Kagome seguía con la curiosidad de saber a quién le pertenecían esas prendas pero no quiso hablar de eso en voz alta, sabía que él la escucharía porque parecía que estaba muy pendiente de lo que hacía.

Había mucha ropa, de todos los colores y formas y se le estaba complicando la lección. Inuyasha le había pedido que eligiera algo sobrio para usar pero le estaba resultando casi imposible porque la ropa que había era muy elegante y hasta de diseñador, no había nada simple como lo que ella acostumbraba a usar. Después de todo era una adolescente y esa ropa parecía pertenecer a una joven adulta y muy exquisita. No le quedaba más que combinar y debía hacerlo rápido, Inuyasha estaba muy inquieto y la estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa ¿Qué era lo que sabía que ella ignoraba?

Finalmente se decidió y se puso lo más cómodo y sencillo que pudo hallar. Unos jeans simples de tiro bajo y una blusa sin mangas con una gran flor rosada justo en la cadera al costado izquierdo. No pensaba usar maquillaje porque no quería abusar de la hospitalidad de Inuyasha ni de la persona dueña de esas cosas. Solo faltaba el calzado pero decidió seguir usando las botas con taco aguja de la noche anterior, no quedaban mal si se usaban con una buena combinación y Kagome con sus dieciocho años se vestía muy bien, además que el calzado que había allí era aun más incómodo que el que ella traía puesto. Se dejó el cabello suelto y lo peinó bien aunque por más que tratara de alisarlo, en las puntas unos traviesos rizos no se dejaban dominar.

A pesar de la difícil elección no tardó más de diez minutos en vestirse y cuando salió a buscar a Inuyasha no esperó encontrárselo justo a punto de entrar en la habitación.

Al verla salir de su habitación su mundo comenzó a dar vueltas y casi lo hizo enfermarse del estómago. Frente a él estaba Kikyo.

-¿Estás… lista?- Dijo con frialdad.

Kagome por su parte al escucharlo hablar con semejante frialdad y veneno dio un paso atrás ¿por qué le estaba hablando de esa manera? Acaso había dicho o hecho algo que lo había enfadado… no lo comprendía.

-Si… si-.

Inuyasha no podía creer que el parecido fuera tan grande e impresionante, le costaba asimilarlo. Ambas eran muy parecidas, salvo por los ojos… mientras que una tenía los ojos castaños fríos, manipuladores e imposibles de leer, la otra tenía los ojos azules, transparentes y llenos de tristeza. Había sido como la primera vez que la había visto, que se había acercado a ella pensando que era Kikyo y solo buscaba herirla, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no era ella. Ella era Kagome y justo como ahora, ella no era Kikyo.

A pesar de ser tan iguales tenían sus diferencias; Kagome tenía los ojos azules y a otra tenía ojos castaños. Kikyo se veía superficial y fría; Kagome era (aparentemente) desinteresada y sencilla.

-Bien, vámonos de aquí-. Le dijo aun confundido, no era fácil ver lo parecidas que eran,

Y así ambos salieron del apartamento. Inuyasha había decidido que aunque tardaran más utilizarían las escaleras ya que era más seguro y tendrían más posibilidades de escapar. Y lo hicieron justo a tiempo porque a cuatro pisos de distancia escucharon disparos provenientes del pent-house.

-¡Kagome! Corre lo más rápido que puedas sin detenerte, sostendré tu mano para que no te caigas-.

-Lo haré….-

Inuyasha maldecía por dentro para no asustar más a Kagome. Ese maldito Bankotsu había llegado mucho antes de lo previsto y si lo conocía, no descansaría hasta encontrarlos. Debían darse prisa y llegar a la planta baja para huir; por suerte había tenido la precaución de llamar a Miroku, en esos momentos el chico los estaba esperando para huir de ahí.

0x0x0x0x00x0x0x00x00x

En otro lado, muy cerca del lujoso edificio en donde Inuyasha vivía se encontraba Naraku Higurashi, quién en esos momentos estaba más que furioso. Después de todo lo que había pasado aun no podía entender como en un descuido su preciosa hija había sido secuestrada.

Sabía a la perfección quién estaba detrás de todo eso y no se detendría hasta acabar con ese sujeto. Lo haría pedazos sin importar las consecuencias, a pesar de ser un ser despreciable que disfrutaba con la desdicha de los demás, su familia era sagrada. Todavía le dolía el hecho de que su hijo pequeño no le hablara por ser así, por haber abandonado a su madre pero él sabía que era lo mejor.

En un principio había decidido meterse en ese ambiente para sacar adelante su empresa, adoraba a su familia y no quería que su nivel de vida se viera afectado por su estupidez pero una vez dentro de ese ambiente tan sombrío ya no pudo volver a la luz. Era más fácil vivir así que ir por derecha como la gente normal y honesta. Ahora su vida se concentraba en el lavado de dinero, la venta de drogas y toda clase de actividades ilícitas que le daban muy buenas ganancias.

Todo iba bien, hasta que apareció él de nuevo en su vida. Lo había amenazado con quitarlo lo que más quería pero nunca se imaginó que Kagome iba a ser su blanco ¡Maldito! Que haya descubierto su punto débil fue un golpe que no esperaba en verdad, ante todo el mundo se mostraba como una persona despiadada y cruel, aun en su empresa original que usaba de coartada para sus ilícitos. No sabía cómo había descubierto sobre ella y sus encuentros pero lo averiguaría y entonces sabría ese gusano quién era Naraku Higurashi y lo que era vivir el infierno en carne propia aun si su familia lo odiara definitivamente.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x00xx00x

Pasaron corriendo el recibidor e Inuyasha llamó a los gritos a Hiroshi, quién se preguntó que sucedía y al ver a la mujer que acompañaba al joven empresario palideció.

-¡Señor Taisho, yo no he dejado que entre!- El conserje hacía ademanes con sus manos tratando de explicarle al joven que él no había permitido la entrada a nadie extraño al edificio y mucho menos a esa mujer.

-¡Hiroshi, tranquilízate por favor! Ella no es… -. Tomó un respiro tratando de tranquilizarse. – Escucha, llama a la policía y avisa a todos los propietarios que hay un hombre armado, se escucharon disparos desde mi pent-house. Me iré por unos días, no digas nada de mi ausencia, solo diles que salí esta mañana por un viaje de negocios, lo usual. Ten mucho cuidado-. Y sin más se fue dejando al conserje al borde del colapso.

Cuando salieron a la calle, Miroku estaba esperándolos en el deportivo negro de Inuyasha que había recuperado después de que lo llamara para advertirle de la situación.

-Inuyasha ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?- Exigió saber su fiel amigo, después de todo estaban en un problema y necesitaba saber a qué se enfrentarían.

-Primero nos iremos de aquí, luego te explicaré en el camino… Si Bankotsu está aquí, alguien más debe estar con él-. Le indicó el chico de ojos dorados.

-¡Esperen! Necesitamos ir por Sango, quién sabe que le pueda llegar pasar… últimamente he estado mucho con ella y por eso… por eso pienso que la asesinarán si descubren que me ha ayudado a huir-.

Kagome hablaba precipitadamente, estaba muy preocupada por Sango y se los hacía saber. Lo que más le preocupaba era en qué estado la encontraría, se había ido en medio de una confusión y una cosa era salir y otra muy distinta era volver a entrar. Esperaba que su amiga se encontrara bien porque no se lo perdonaría.

Miroku asintió y sin más se dirigió a donde Kagome le había indicado; Miroku tomó el papel que Sango anteriormente le había dado a Kagome con su dirección y se encaminó hacia la casa de la chica. Inuyasha había permanecido en silencio y con un gesto afirmativo y casi imperceptible, le había permitido a Miroku ir en busca de esa amiga de Kagome.

Habían pasado más de veinte minutos y el silencio que reinaba entre ellos era asfixiante. El nerviosismo, la angustia, la curiosidad y la ansiedad eran sentimientos que no permitían que una conversación fluyera con normalidad y era entendible. Kagome acababa de salir del infierno, Inuyasha estaba absorto en toda clase de pensamientos y las posibles consecuencias por involucrarse con Kagome y Miroku estaba confundido; Inuyasha solo le había comentado brevemente que lo fuera a buscar porque estaba en peligro y la situación era algo complicada. Él como buen amigo y socio que era fue en su ayuda sabiendo que Inuyasha no le pediría una cosa así de no ser importante.

Finalmente estaban llegando a la dirección, el vecindario se veía tranquilo, las casitas no eran súper lujosas pero eran muy bonitas y decentes, Kagome se preguntaba en cual de todas ellas viviría Sango. Miroku fue disminuyendo la velocidad y comenzaba a mirar la numeración buscando el domicilio de esa chica.

Cuando por fin llegaron, Kagome fue la primera en salir del auto. Inuyasha maldijo por lo bajo su imprudencia y cuando llegó hasta ella la regañó un poco por eso, no podía hacer ese tipo de cosas, si hubiese alguien cerca de ellos (como lo sospechaba) sería llevada lejos nuevamente y quién sabe qué cosas le harían esta vez.

-¡Kagome! No seas tan descuidada ¿quieres? Espera a que te acompañemos por lo menos-.

-Lo siento Inuyasha pero presiento que algo le sucedió a Sango-.

Y sin más Kagome corrió hacia la entrada de la casa de la barwoman y la llamó. Sin embargo, nadie respondió a su llamado y Kagome comenzaba a desesperarse. Inuyasha vio que la muchacha quería entrar al domicilio pero se adelantó y entró el primero, él también presentía que había algo raro.

-Espera atrás de mí… ¡Miroku, ven!- Ambos jóvenes sacaron de sus vestimentas armas y se prepararon para lo peor. Kagome cuando vio las pistolas había dado dos pasos para atrás.

Pudieron entrar sin siquiera forzar su paso, la cerradura de la puerta de entrada estaba rota indicando que había sido abierta por la fuerza. Una vez dentro, pudieron observar como los muebles habían sido destruidos y arrojados por todo el living, los sillones estaban dados vuelta y había manchas de sangre en el piso camino a lo que ellos suponían era la cocina.

Y ahí la respiración de todos los presentes se detuvo dolorosamente. Para Kagome fue como si el infierno se viviera de nuevo. Inuyasha sintió su sangre hervir y Miroku no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Sango se encontraba en un rincón medio desnuda golpeada y llorando junto a un niño de más o menos doce años que estaba tirado en un charco de sangre. La chica estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no reparó en la presencia de esos extraños hasta que uno de ellos se acercó a su hermano y trató de tocarlo.

-¡Aléjate de él maldito!- Sango le gritó tratando de golpearlo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba. No podía razonar, su hermano estaba muerto y ella no pudo hacer nada, pero defendería su inerte cuerpo así fuera lo último que hiciera. – ¡¿Por qué?-

-¡Sango! ¡SANGO! Dios mío, Sango lo siento tanto. Sé que todo esto es mi culpa-. Kagome se acercó a ella y la abrazó llorando, ella bien sabía lo que estaba sintiendo la castaña.

-Kagome, aléjate de ella ¡El niño todavía está vivo hay que llevarlo a un hospital!- Le gritó Inuyasha tomando al pequeño entre sus brazos, haciendo que Sango saltara de los brazos de Kagome dispuesta a golpearlo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. –Miroku encárgate de ella, súbela al auto recojan algunas de sus cosas y vámonos de aquí ahora-.

Inuyasha suspiró y llevó a toda prisa al niño al automóvil, sabía que no debía moverlo porque podría perder más sangre y morir pero esperar a una ambulancia sería aun peor, moriría en la espera así que hizo lo que creyó más prudente. El niño se salvaría o por lo menos confiaba en eso, no podía creer la maldad de esa gente al atacar a un niño indefenso y torturar así a la hermana del mismo.

Kagome, Sango y Miroku salieron de la casa con un bolso de ropa que Kagome había ayudado a preparar junto con Miroku. Sango estaba en shock y tenía que ser vigilada constantemente porque en sus momentos lucidos enloquecía y gritaba por su hermano diciendo que lo habían asesinado y que todo había sido por su culpa. Apenas había dejado que Kagome la vistiera y para cuando finalizaron con todo eso, Kagome la llevó con firmeza pero con delicadeza al auto de Inuyasha, Miroku llevaba el bolso con sus cosas y luego de lo que pareció una eternidad salieron rumbo al hospital.

De repente el teléfono de Inuyasha sonó. –Taisho… te conviene no meterte con nosotros… ¿sabes lo que te puede suceder, no es verdad?-

-¡Púdrete maldito!- gritó colérico reconociendo la voz del otro lado de la línea. La situación se hacía cada vez más complicada.

Todos permanecieron en silencio cuando escucharon a Inuyasha contestar de ese modo tan agresivo el teléfono. En esa loca carrera contra el tiempo hacia el hospital solo se escuchaba el llanto de Sango, Kagome y Miroku se preguntaron quién podía ser y palidecieron al imaginarse que podían estar persiguiéndolos.

No tenían muchas opciones, si Inuyasha decidía ir a un hospital público para que los hermanos se atendieran, no solo atraerían mucho la atención, sino que los encontrarían con facilidad y así terminarían con lo que habían intentado hacer con Sango y el niño fue por eso que Inuyasha llevó a Sango a su clínica privada que de momento los mantendría a salvo. Necesitaban salvar a ese niño, Sango debía ser chequeada y después de eso, podrían idear un plan para salir de ese enredo en que todos fueron arrastrados.

Al llegar, Inuyasha llamó a los gritos a los médicos que al verlo con el niño en manos fueron corriendo a atenderlo. Lo llevaron al quirófano y un medico joven se quedó esperando por una explicación ¿Cómo era posible que un niño llegara en ese estado?

-¿Señor Taisho que fue lo que sucedió?-Exigió saber uno de sus médicos exclusivos.

-Hyoudou-sensei es un tema muy delicado y este no es el momento para hablar de ello. Encárgate de poner el triple de seguridad aquí, yo me encargaré de los gastos pero salven a ese niño-. Inuyasha se fue a reunir con los demás dejando al doctor muy preocupado pero que sin embargo se encargaría de cumplir con las órdenes dadas al pie de la letra.

Sango por otra parte había sido atendida y le habían aplicado varios tranquilizantes. El diagnóstico había sido, desgraciadamente el que esperaban y todo indicaba que había sido abusada, golpeada y torturada, el estado de shock en el que se encontraba era muy normal en esos casos. Pero lamentablemente Sango no podía permanecer allí, debía ir con ellos porque había demasiadas cosas que aclarar así que Inuyasha se encargó que le dieran el alta de inmediato.

Ya estaban a punto de salir cuando nuevamente el celular del joven empresario sonó pero esta vez, la voz era completamente diferente. –Dime estúpido ¿en qué demonios estás metido esta vez?-

-Escucha bien porque no lo repetiré, investiga todo lo que sepas de Naraku Higurashi, ten en cuenta todo, desde sus amigos hasta sus enemigos-.

-¿Qué demonios pretendes Inuyasha?-

-¡Solo haz lo que te digo maldición!-

-En cuanto salgas del hospital, suban a mi jet que los estará esperando en el aeropuerto. Irán a la mansión de las sierras, nos veremos allí en cinco horas. El niño estará bajo custodia. Deja de perder el tiempo y apresúrate-.

- De acuerdo-. Y con eso la llamada se cortó.

-¿Quién era Inuyasha?-Preguntó Miroku, se veía muy cansado, después de todo no esperó encontrarse con todo ese drama.

-Era Sesshomaru… y para que él me llamara algo grave debe haber sucedido. Nos vamos en este momento. En marcha-.

Miroku ayudó a Sango a ponerse de pie pero se rehusaba a ser tocada por un hombre así que Kagome también la ayudó para que pudieran salir lo más pronto posible.

-Inuyasha ¿es necesario que valla? No se encuentra bien-.

-Kagome… lamento lo de tu amiga, pero si la dejamos aquí su hermano podría sufrir nuevamente las consecuencias… los médicos con mucho esfuerzo lograrán estabilizarlo pero nosotros no podemos permanecer aquí en la espera del resultado. Todos estaremos muertos si nos quedamos aquí-.

Kagome suspiró, no sabía cuánto tiempo podría resistir esa presión, no faltaba mucho para que llegara a su límite pero por el momento seguiría a Inuyasha, con él se sentía segura y ahora que habían podido salvar a Sango no podía darse el lujo de que los atraparan ¡Debían salir de allí!

**Continuará…**

**:.**

¡Cielos! Que capítulo más complicado… me parece que quedó bien pero por favor ustedes juzguen.

Nos leemos la semana que viene (espero) besos y gracias por leer, las alertas, favoritos, etc.… me hacen feliz. Dejen su review por favor.

Y finalmente, gracias a**: Xio, Sandra-Kag, Ahome Hinata, Peachilein, Emma-Skye, Darkirie, axter**. =)

Nos leemos pronto, besos.

Sele


	7. La Mansión Taisho

Todos los personajes son de Rumiko-Sensei… como todos aquí, escribo solo por diversión y sin pedir dinero por ello. Ok? ¡Perfecto! Entonces… adelante….

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x - Cambio de escena.

**Capítulo 7**

Lograron llegar al aeropuerto sin problemas, en el camino Inuyasha continuó recibiendo llamadas de amenazas y por eso se había hartado y decidió apagar el celular. La entrada al aeropuerto en sí fue algo un poco dramática, un oficial se les había acercado cuando al entrar por la puerta principal vio a Sango cubierta con vendajes, moretones y algunas vendas manchadas con Sangre. Por suerte, Inuyasha era una persona con muchas influencias y cuando dio su apellido y explicó que su amiga había sufrido un accidente el oficial se disculpó y los acompañó para hacer el check in.

Una vez dentro del jet Inuyasha y los demás pudieron respirar con tranquilidad, Sesshomaru había sido muy claro con las órdenes y solo dio autorización de que un piloto y copiloto fueran los únicos en abordar la aeronave, después de todo ese era su avión privado y sabían que si Sesshomaru Taisho daba una orden y ésta no era cumplida se podían considerar desempleados de por vida.

Inuyasha y Miroku estaban habituados a viajar en el jet de Sesshomaru y por eso conocían cada recoveco del mismo pero las chicas no y por ello se sentían muy incómodas al estar ahí. Sango por su parte estaba recuperándose emocionalmente y estaba constantemente preguntando por Kohaku y Kagome trataba de consolarla diciéndole que el niño estaba fuera de peligro y al cuidado de un equipo de profesionales que Inuyasha les había proporcionado. Sango pareció comprender la situación y trató de que Kagome le hablara de lo sucedido pero la morena le indicó que durmiera lo que durara el viaje que ella se encargaría de despertarla. La chica asintió y se acomodó para poder descansar un poco, su cuerpo estaba adolorido y muy golpeado, tenía rasguños en los brazos y moretones en la cara pero su espíritu se recuperaría pronto porque su hermano lo requería, él era la razón por la que trabajaba en ese agujero del infierno y por él se vengaría de esa gente inmunda que quiso acabar con él.

Al dormirse Sango Kagome quedó a la expectativa; no sabía cómo reaccionar a la situación en que había involucrado a todos. Lo que menos esperaba era eso, siempre pensó que solo era una mujer más que ellos se encargaban de prostituir pero jamás imaginó que su desaparición implicaría tanto dolor y sufrimiento para gente inocente como lo era Sango.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Por qué de pronto su tranquila vida se había puesto de cabeza? ¿Cómo estaría su familia; vivirían, estarían muertos? No tenía ninguna clase de respuesta para todas esas preguntas, todavía no podía creer que alguien la haya ayudado a salir de ese espantoso lugar. En primera instancia su huida había sido con la ayuda invaluable de Sango y por ello la chica ahora estaba sufriendo como nunca. Luego vino la ayuda de Inuyasha que muy amablemente la estaba ayudando aun a riesgo de perder la vida porque eso era lo más probable en ese caso y por último ese hombre, amigo de Inuyasha, llamado Miroku. Todos eran buenas personas y ella egoístamente las había involucrado, no sabía si se perdonaría por eso. Sabía que había un gran camino por delante pero en ese largo camino iban a haber demasiados obstáculos y peligros que superar.

Comenzó a llorar por todo lo vivido, era muy doloroso recordar como era su vida antes de toda esa locura y pesadilla. Todo era tan perfecto en su imperfección, todo era tan pacífico y ahora todo estaba de cabezas. Su madre estaba enferma del corazón, siempre había tenido el cuerpo débil y no sabía cómo había tomado su secuestro y desaparición si algo le sucedía ¿Qué iba a ser de Souta? Para él su madre era fundamental, detestaba a su padre y el abuelo era más un amigo que una figura de autoridad sin contar que era muy anciano como para hacerse cargo de él.

Sus lágrimas seguían fluyendo de su dulce y triste rostro y eso llamó la atención del joven de ojos azules, que la veía con tristeza y a la vez intriga. –Señorita ¿por qué está llorando?-

-Es… es que… ¿Por qué todo tuvo que ser así? Todo esto ha sido mi culpa-. Continuó llorando siendo imposible que se detuviera pronto, era mucho dolor, había pasado por mucho y esa era la primera vez que podía desahogarse verdaderamente.

-Yo… no puedo darle una respuesta a eso porque no tengo idea de qué es lo que sucede. Sin embargo, le puedo decir que por favor no llore, tiene un hermoso rostro y me da mucha pena verla así-. Miroku en verdad deseaba que esa niña dejara de llorar, sí él era un don Juan, un hombre que disfrutaba de las mujeres pero que a la vez detestaba verlas llorar y aunque quisiera ayudarla de otra manera no sabía cómo hacerlo, Inuyasha no le había dicho nada de nada y en ese momento se encontraba incapacitado para responder preguntas o para dar consejos.

Inuyasha volvía de la cabina de pilotos y se encontró con la escena de Kagome llorando, Sango durmiendo tranquilamente y Miroku acuclillado al lado de Kagome tratando de confortarla. A pesar de ser su amigo, verlo allí tomándole la mano a Kagome lo hizo sentir celos. Sí, unos inmundos celos que le estaba costando trabajo controlar ¡por todos los cielos! Miroku era su amigo y estaba allí para ayudarles, sin mencionar que fue él en primer lugar que lo involucró pero… no podía evitarlo. No soportaba ver las imágenes que se mezclaban en su mente con esa otra traicionera mujer.

-¿Qué te sucede Kagome?- Preguntó preocupado y acercándose a su lado.

-No es nada Inuyasha, no te preocupes por favor-. Trató de calmarse y hablarle tranquilamente pero no pudo disimular su tristeza ni el nudo en su garganta al decirle que no se preocupara.

-De acuerdo, no tienes que decirlo si no lo deseas-. Tomó un respiro, estaba agotado, ya llevaban casi cuatro horas de viaje y no había descansado nada. –Llegaremos en aproximadamente una hora, puedes descansar hasta entonces. Sango también está dormida por lo que no tiene mucho sentido hablar ahora para repetir todo nuevamente después. Miroku, tu también descansa prometo decirte todo en cuanto lleguemos, Sesshomaru estará allí también-.

Miroku asintió, sabía que estaban metidos en un lío de aquellos si el todopoderoso Sesshomaru Taisho también estaba a la expectativa de lo que sucedía con esa situación tan riesgosa y particular.

0x0x0x0x00x0x0

Una hora y apenas un poquito más aterrizaron en el parque privado de las sierras, y el traslado a la Mansión de las sierras Taisho fue en menos de diez minutos. Y tal como lo había dicho el magnate estaba esperándolos en el living de la enorme y lujosa mansión.

-¿Quieres decirme que demonios es lo que sucede?-Le preguntó directamente, sin siquiera un hola de por medio, pero Inuyasha ya conocía a su hermano y las formalidades no eran muy serias entre ambos.

-Esto es lo que sucede…- señaló a Sango y Kagome. –Ella es la hija de Naraku Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi… la señorita a su lado es Sango y es amiga de Kagome…-. Inuyasha quería terminar con todo esto de una vez, sabía que Sesshomaru se enfurecería por haberse metido en semejante problema y más aun cuando descubriera como conoció a Kagome. Pero no le quedaba más remedio, tenía que decirle que la conoció en un antro de lo contrario todo sería en vano.

-¿Kagome Higurashi? –. Dijo de repente el mayor de los hermanos. –Tenía entendido que Naraku tenía una sola hija y esa era Kikyo Higurashi…- Terminó diciendo con desprecio, después de todo sabía por lo que Inuyasha había pasado por esa maldita mujer.

- Kikyo Higurashi no es hija de mi padre, ella es su sobrina pero vive con mi padre porque mi tío y su mujer murieron en un accidente hace mucho tiempo-. Inuyasha como Sesshomaru quedaron de piedra no esperaban eso.

Inuyasha por su parte no sabía cómo tomar ese hecho, tal vez era por eso que ese hombre nunca se entrometió con su relación, ambos eran unos retorcidos y unos malditos pero como reaccionar al hecho que Kikyo y Kagome estaban realmente emparentadas.

A decir verdad, Kikyo le había dicho a Inuyasha que Naraku era su tutor nada más y que solo vivía cerca de él porque sus padres le habían encargado que cuidara de ella antes de morir pero nunca se imaginó que ellas estuvieran relacionadas a pesar del enorme parecido físico.

-¿Qué sabes de ella Kagome?- Inuyasha la urgió a que respondiera.

-No mucho, no tengo ningún tipo de relación con ella. Al parecer me detesta y no sé por qué. Además que mi padre nunca dejó que tuviera ninguna clase de relación con ella-. Respondió algo avergonzada, no tenía ni idea que tenía que ver Kikyo en todo esto pero no le estaba gustando nada ver las expresiones de sus rostros.

Inuyasha pareció aliviado con la respuesta de Kagome y ahora Kikyo pasaba a nuevamente a otro plano pero Sesshomaru no estaba de humor para soportar las cursilerías y con una mirada asesina le indicó a su hermano que se tranquilizara y que dejara asuntos triviales para más tarde.

-Señorita Higurashi ¿puede explicarme que es lo que sucede en realidad?-

Kagome se tensó con la formalidad y la intensidad que el hermano de Inuyasha la observaba. El hombre era muy parecido a su hermano, era muy atractivo y de unos hermosos ojos dorados pero a la vez era muy intimidante y su aura le indicaba que era una persona con la que no se debía jugar ni poner a prueba su paciencia.

-Para serle sincera… le juro que no tengo idea de lo que está sucediendo. Me siento muy confundida y muy asustada hasta el extremo de salir corriendo en cualquier dirección-. Miroku estaba prestando atención, al fin se enteraría que era lo que pasaba en esa extraña situación, la intriga lo carcomía por dentro pero no se atrevía a decir nada por el momento. – Todo comenzó hace más de un mes y fue de un momento para el otro. Iba camino a la escuela y de repente todo se volvió negro. Cuando desperté estaba en una especia de celda y luego… luego-. Su voz se quebró para cuando llegó a esa dolorosa parte y Sesshomaru por primera vez sintió compasión por alguien. Nunca había visto a una persona así.

Inuyasha carraspeó. –Kagome… yo continuaré desde ahora-. Kagome que estaba bajo el protector abrazo de Sango asintió. Miroku continuaba atento a lo que vendría. –Kagome fue secuestrada y prostituida-.

Sesshomaru miró asombrado, aunque casi no se notaba el cambio en su semblante. Con un gesto le indicó a Inuyasha que continuara. Miroku por su parte quedó estático en el lugar sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

-Pero eso no es todo, el precio que se pedía por ella era excesivo-.

Sesshomaru estaba furioso, ya sabía lo que vendría. – ¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso Inuyasha?- Kagome continuaba llorando ahora mucho más avergonzada que antes.

-Yo pagué por ella-. Dijo finalmente Inuyasha.

-¡Eres un estúpido Inuyasha!- Gritó colérico Sesshomaru.

-¡Calla, Sesshomaru!- Se defendió Inuyasha igualmente furioso. –Este no es momento para tus sermones ¿es que no sabes en la situación en la que nos encontramos?-

-Ahí te equivocas Inuyasha, yo no estoy en ninguna situación. Sin embargo, tú por estúpido sí lo estás ¿Cómo es que fuiste a parar en ese lugar? Explícate ahora mismo si quieres mi ayuda-.

Inuyasha estaba furioso, se sentía humillado y no quería ni pensar como se sentiría Kagome al estar siendo interrogada por ese sujeto tan frío y por las miradas puestas en ella. Miroku seguía sin habla pero se sentía realmente conmovido por lo que la chica había pasado. Agradecía internamente no haber dicho su estúpida frase de _'quisieras tener un hijo conmigo'._

-Ya sabes lo que pasó… así que no tengo por qué volver a revivir esos patéticos momentos solo para que te dignes a ayudarme. Sabes todo lo que sucedió, eres un maldito por disfrutar humillarme-.

- Vuelves a equivocarte, porque no disfruto ver tu estupidez, todo lo contrario me irrita. Pero debo reconocer que hiciste algo bueno, sacaste a esa chica del infiero que pusieron para ella. Y solo para vengarse de Naraku-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Quién se quiere vengar de Naraku?-

-Todavía no lo tengo muy en claro pero Bankotsu y Kikyo están hasta el cuello con todo esto y te aseguro que cuando caiga el responsable ellos caerán como piezas de dominó-.

-¿Qué relación tiene Kikyo con Bankotsu?- Preguntó asustada Kagome. –Ella es ¿la responsable de lo que me sucedió?-

-Es una posibilidad, pero el cerebro de todo esto es alguien cercano a tu padre o alguien que lo conoce muy bien…- Respondió Sesshomaru, dio un imperceptible suspiro y prosiguió. –Por el momento pueden quedarse aquí, nada sucederá no creo que sean tan idiotas como para entrar a mi territorio-. Aseguró.

Kagome agradeció en silencio mientras que miles de ideas le cruzaban por la cabeza ¿Qué tenía que ver Kikyo? Estaba segura que Inuyasha estaba más que disgustado al hablar de ella. También recordaba el hecho en que Inuyasha y Bankotsu se conocían pero no quería empeorar el humor del lugar. Necesitaba pensar para luego exponer sus ideas en voz alta y así idear un plan para poder liberarse de toda esa pesadilla en la que estaba metida.

Sin lugar a dudas los hermanos Taisho eran personas poderosas pero aun temía por la seguridad de todo el grupo, eso no iba a terminar ahí. Sabía que sus captores no se quedarían con los brazos cruzados pero ella no iba a dejar de luchar, una vez la doblegaron pero dos veces no iban a hacerlo. Kagome Higurashi dejaría atrás esa pesadilla y esperaba que fuera pronto pero por el momento investigaría que sucedía con su prima y su peor pesadilla Bankotsu.

**Continuará…**

Otro capi… perdón por la tardanza, pero aquí está. Espero que les guste. Ya vuelvo con las actualizaciones semanales así que nos leemos el próximo domingo.

Besos.

Sele.

Pero antes agradezco infinitamente a: **Ahome Hinata, Sandra-Kag, Peachilein, KagomeKaoru, axter, ****jailenee mora ** por sus reviews. De verdad que me motivan a seguir escribiendo. GRACIAS

¡Así que si les gusta el fic… por favor dejen reviews!

¡Nos leemos!

PD: Muchísimas gracias querida Axter... por ayudarme a subir el capi! Besos...


	8. Los pensamientos de Inuyasha

Todos los personajes son de Rumiko-Sensei… como todos aquí, escribo solo por diversión y sin pedir dinero por ello. Ok? ¡Perfecto! Entonces… adelante….

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x - Cambio de escena.

**Capítulo 8**

…_**Amor de alquiler no importa saber con quién te has acostado…**_

…

'_¡Que pesadilla!' _pensaba Inuyasha fumando un cigarrillo después de casi dos años sin hacerlo. Haberse enterado de que Kagome y Kikyo compartían un lazo de sangre era demasiado. Pese a que sabía que ambas eran completamente diferentes no podía evitar sentir cierta aprehensión ¿y si Kagome resultaba igual que Kikyo? Después de todo compartían algunos genes y quién le aseguraba que no sufriría igual o peor con ella.

Su cigarro se había consumido y estaba a punto de encender otro pero se detuvo al sentir arcadas. Tarde se dio cuenta de que aunque hizo lo posible por evitar sentir algo por otra persona, Kagome con su inocencia y tristeza lentamente se había hecho un lugar en su mente y su corazón. Eso no podía permitirlo, no quería sufrir nuevamente, a pesar de todo entendió que había querido mucho a Kikyo y que su traición fue un puñal en su corazón que todavía seguía sangrando y que aparentemente no sanaría pronto.

Una sonrisa irónica apareció en su rostro ¿Qué no podía permitirlo? Se rió de sí mismo, eso ya no lo manejaba su mente. Su estúpido y masoquista corazón había elegido por él y eso lo ponía más que furioso.

Miró el cielo en busca de ayuda. Por primera vez pensó en su padre ¿qué diría de él si supiera que terminó enredado con una mujer así? Su madre estaba de viaje y esperaba que tardara un poco más en regresar porque sabía que esa situación no la iba poner muy contenta que digamos. Cuando su madre supo lo de Kikyo decidió tomar unas largas vacaciones porque no podía creer lo mucho que esa arpía los había engañado y le dolía ver la tristeza y el enojo en el rostro de su pequeño. Pero ahora… eso la pondría furiosa así que era mejor que su madre se mantuviera al tanto.

Sin darse cuenta la noche había caído y el frio lo obligó a entrar a su habitación. Todos los demás estaban en las demás habitaciones que se les habían asignado, Sango fue la primera en irse a dormir, estaba demasiado cansada y con los nervios destrozados como para seguir despierta así que ordenaron al personal que cuidara de ella y que le prepararan una de las habitaciones más cómodas. Kagome estaba en la habitación contigua y ni bien dejó a Sango descansando, fue llevada rápidamente al que sería su cuarto mientras estuviera de visita en esa gran mansión.

Inuyasha lentamente abrió la puerta de su habitación y salió al extenso pasillo, miró a su derecha. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo mirando en esa dirección, ya que ahí estaba la habitación en donde descansaba Kagome.

Sin poder evitar el magnetismo que lo atraía a ese lugar, con suavidad y precisión Inuyasha abrió la puerta. Lo primero que notó fue que las cortinas estaban corridas y la luz de la luna entraba iluminando los cabellos largos de la chica durmiendo en la gran cama.

Con mucho cuidado y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella. Allí, observó asombrado la belleza de esa joven. Era tan linda y a la vez inocente, pensar en lo que había sufrido él comparado a lo que había sufrido ella lo hacía sentirse estúpido e insensible.

Sin poder contenerse su mano acarició la mejilla sonrosada de Kagome, quién con ese pequeño gesto se estremeció y emitió un pequeño quejido. Al parecer estaba teniendo una pesadilla…

Inuyasha la abrazó recostándose a su lado y trató de no pensar en hacerla suya, lo cual era demasiado difícil, dos veces había sido de él y esas dos veces había pagado por ella pero se preguntaba cómo sería hacerle el amor…

Su mente le decía que tenía todo el derecho a estar con ella, que le pertenecía pero su corazón le exigía que fuera un caballero y que no tenía ningún derecho de hacerle nada de nada porque todo lo que estaba haciendo era un acto de buena fe al ayudarla. Sin embargo… su deseo era evidente, Kagome era demasiado bella e inocente y eso lo atraía demasiado, aunque a la vez lo hacía sentir un desgraciado por ser tan egoísta.

Poniéndose de pie, se dirigió al ventanal y se sentó en un cómodo sillón que había y miró a la luna nuevamente. Comenzó a recordar los bellos momentos que compartió con Kikyo, no sabía como esos recuerdos que tanto le dolían se habían colado en sus pensamientos pero ahí estaban como si hubiese acabado de vivirlos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…_.Flash Back…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kikyo acababa aceptar vivir con él, se habían conocido una noche de verano en una cena de la empresa Taisho, cuando sus ojos se encontraron fue una atracción inmediata que ninguno intentó ocultar. Bailaron toda la noche, conversaron de cosas triviales y luego de que Inuyasha la escoltara a su casa como un caballero quedaron en verse nuevamente. Ambos, tenían deseos de pasar esa noche juntos pero decidieron darle una oportunidad al romance.

Así fueron pasando los meses y pronto se convirtieron en una feliz pareja, Inuyasha sentía mucho cariño por ella y Kikyo le demostraba con mucho cariño su amor. Así pasaron dos años con algunas peleas de pareja de por medio pero siempre habían salido adelante y estaban tan felices el uno con el otro que decidieron fijar la fecha para la boda.

Pasaron los meses y los negocios debían atenderse, entonces Inuyasha debió asistir a una asamblea al exterior para concretar negocios con inversionistas extranjeros, le había pedido a Kikyo que fuera con él pero ella había rechazado la oferta con la excusa de tener que planear mejor la boda. Inuyasha se fue reluctante pero iba con la mejor predisposición, adoraba trabajar en la empresa que él y su hermano habían heredado y le tenía mucho cariño.

El viaje que había realizado debía haber durado por lo menos dos semanas pero con su inteligencia, buena voluntad y su encanto había logrado reducir ese viaje a una semana y media y para expresarle a Kikyo lo mucho que sentía haberla dejado tantos días sola había comprado un costosísimo vestido para que cenaran y ultimar los detalles de la boda.

Sin embargo, ese cariño que sentía, todo ese respeto que sentía por la conducta ejemplar de su prometida se fue al demonio cuando entró esa maldita noche a su departamento ¡Que descaro! Ambos estaban burlándose de él en sus narices, él quién había sido uno de sus mejores amigos. Tuvo muchas ganas de llorar pero su orgullo era más fuerte como para permitir que esas vergonzosas gotas saladas salieran de sus lagrimales. En su lugar, vio todo rojo.

No supo como controló su fuerza y como tuvo tanto control como para convertir un asesinato ¿es que acaso había sido una mala persona con ella? ¿No le satisfacía lo suficiente que tuvo que buscar un amante? Y ¿Por qué tuvo que ser él presamente?

En su cama, en la que habían estado infinidad de veces estaba con otro. Y eso era algo que nunca le iba a perdonar a esa maldita mujer. Comenzó a romper todo, cada cosa que se atravesaba en su camino se hacía trizas contra las paredes y así continuó hasta llegar a los pies de esa gran cama matrimonial.

Primero no supo qué hacer al ver la mirada de desconcierto de Kikyo que rápidamente pasó a ser la del más crudo terror. Sin embargo, no tuvo misericordia, no tuvo compasión pero ¿Quién podía culparlo? Él le había dado todo lo que pudo y más, había sido una excelente persona con ella, jamás le había faltado en nada. Nunca, jamás y así se lo pagó acostándose con él.

-¡Basuras!-Gritó a todo pulmón, colérico y se puso peor cuando ese desgraciado se puso de pie desnudo como estaba para darle explicaciones pero lo que más desató su ira fue lo que le dijo después.

-Inuyasha, te íbamos a decir de todo esto…- Pero ese hombre fue detenido antes de que pudiera seguir burlándose de él.

-¿Qué ibas a decirme? Si tu solo eres una mierda que va de cama en cama, de mujer en mujer y que jamás te estabilizarás porque eres solo un parásito-. Le dio un golpe que le rompió la nariz y lo cayó de inmediato. El sujeto lo miró con odio porque todo lo que Inuyasha le había dicho era verdad.

-Tú no tienes derecho-. El hombre intentó hablar nuevamente pero la respuesta que recibió al atrevimiento de abrir la boca fue otro golpe que le cerró el ojo.

-¡Lárguense de inmediato antes de que los asesine a ambos, bien saben que soy capaz de hacerlo!- Rugió dándole rienda suelta a su furia y comenzó a golpearlo antes de que sus lágrimas ganaran terreno y lo avergonzaran más de lo que estaba.

Por más de que quiso defenderse, el hombre no tuvo mucha oportunidad, solo había atinado unos golpes que no fueron muy efectivos para detener a Inuyasha, en cambio, Inuyasha estaba tan furioso que por más de que intentó medir su fuerza todo había sido en vano, estaba destrozando a ese tipo, sabía que unas costillas tenía fracturadas por seguro. No quería ser un asesino así que con el poco control que tenía lo arrastró por todo el departamento desnudo como estaba y lo arrojó con fuerza al pasillo, fuera del pent-house.

-Espero no volver a ver ese patético y traidor rostro tuyo-. Le gruñó.

-Esto no se va a quedar así Inuyasha-. Encima tuvo el descaro de amenazarlo, Inuyasha sonrió con maldad e hizo que un escalofrío le corriera por la espalda.

-Haz lo que quieras, Bankotsu…- Le dio otro golpe y cerró la puerta de un golpe, ahora era el turno de ella.

Kikyo estaba en un estado de shock total que no se había movido de entre las sábanas. Estaba llorando y temblando del miedo, nunca había visto a Inuyasha así, jamás. Y cuando volvió a entrar a la habitación, juró que la golpearía igual o más que a Bankotsu.

-Levántate perra asquerosa-. Le dijo mostrándole toda la repulsión que en ese momento sentía por ella.

-Inuyasha… por favor-. Intentó decirle, vio que levantaba su mano abruptamente pero la cachetada nunca llegó. En lugar de eso, la tomó firmemente de los brazos marcándola dolorosamente y quitándole la sabana que la cubría la tiró como basura fuera del departamento.

-Nunca vuelvas por aquí porque te mataré-. Y con eso la dejó fuera de su vida para siempre.

Cuando Kikyo se cansó de gritar que la dejara entrar para vestirse, Inuyasha sucumbió a su tristeza y desesperación. Tomó toda clase de licor que tenía en su casa y finalmente lloró su traición.

Lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho y juró que jamás volvería a llorar por una mujer, ya que ninguna de ellas valía su sufrimiento, había sido fiel, había querido a su manera a Kikyo y ella lo había traicionado con su amigo. _'Keh, amigo… si eso se llama amigo, yo soy el emperador de Japón' _Se burló de su traición borracho y entre lágrimas y así continuó hasta que conoció a Kagome.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

…_. Fin Flash Back…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Saliendo de sus recuerdos no se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando nuevamente ¿Por qué todo tuvo que ser así? Verse traicionado por Bankotsu fue un golpe que todavía no se recuperaba, Miroku y Sesshomaru que sabían que era lo que había sucedido entre ellos no decían nada al respecto, uno porque apreciaba a su amigo y el otro porque ya le había advertido a su hermano de lo sátrapa que era Bankotsu.

Cuando una cálida mano se poso en su rostro y le limpió las lágrimas no supo qué hacer ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado perdido en sus recuerdos que no escucho los pasos? A la cálida caricia le siguió un confortante abrazo y eso le costó un doloroso suspiro.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Inuyasha?- Le pregunto con ternura y calidez que hizo que el corazón de Inuyasha latiera dolorosamente.

-No es nada, perdona por entrar a tu habitación sin permiso… después de todo lo que has pasado-. Se disculpó ocultando su rostro en el cabello de Kagome, quién todavía lo tenía abrazado.

Kagome pensó que a pesar de conocerlo poco y nada, esa forma de ser que estaba teniendo no estaba en su carácter pero se mantuvo en silencio. – No te preocupes, si eres tú está bien, después de todo has hecho demasiado por mí-.

Pero Inuyasha no pensaba lo mismo y se deshizo de su abrazo y la llevó hasta la cama. –No es cierto Kagome, yo soy igual o peor que esos sujetos. Sabiendo, o mejor dicho intuyendo que tú no estabas en ese lugar por tu propia voluntad continué acostándome contigo. Por eso… no digas que está bien que entre aquí sin permiso y que he hecho demasiado por ti-.

Kagome se había asustado por esa repentina acción y más cuando se posicionó arriba de ella y le habló tan rudamente. Pero pronto su corazón se calmó al ver el dolor en los ojos de Inuyasha.

-No, por favor no quiero que digas esas cosas…. –

Pero Inuyasha la detuvo nuevamente. –Tú eres demasiado buena y no te merecías nada de lo que viviste, y si esos dos tienen algo que ver… jamás los voy a perdonar. Demasiado daño ya te ha hecho ese maldito de Bankotsu…-dijo nuevamente con odio al mencionar ese nombre y al recordar el miedo que Kagome le tiene a ese desgraciado.

-Inuyasha… estuve pensando-. Trató de ponerse de pie pero el peso de Inuyasha se lo impedía y por más de que lucho para pararse el abrazo de hierro de Inuyasha era irrompible. – y quisiera saber ¿Qué es lo que tienes que ver con Kikyo? ¿Por qué te pusiste así cuando Sesshomaru mencionó su nombre? ¿Qué es lo que tiene que ver esa mujer con…Bankotsu?- Dijo finalmente no pudiendo aguantar más las ganas de saber.

Inuyasha se tensó y se puso de pie, se esperaba que tarde o temprano Kagome le preguntara por ello. Dándole la espalda y mirando nuevamente a un punto indefinido en la ventana le dijo-. Kikyo era mi prometida y Bankotsu uno de mis mejores amigos-.

Kagome palideció completamente y quedó sin habla por lo que pareció una eternidad pero lo que realmente la sacó de su balance emocional fue lo que Inuyasha le dijo a continuación. –Antes de definir la fecha de nuestra boda tuve que hacer un viaje y regresé unos días antes de lo previsto. Para cuando llegué a mi departamento, los dos estaban teniendo sexo en nuestra cama-. Le dijo con la frialdad que Kagome había visto horas atrás.

Kagome se sentía mareada y con nauseas, por eso perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo desmayada. La vedad que no esperaba una cosa así. Fue demasiado para ella.

**_... Amor de alquiler, quisiera poder morirme a tu lado... _**

...

**Continuara…**

**:.**

¡Hola! Volví solo con un día de retraso…. Espero que les haya gustado el capi, la verdad que me fue muy fácil de escribir pero si ven alguna incoherencia háganmelo saber. Confieso que me dieron mucha tristeza los recuerdos de Inuyasha… pero debían escribirse…. Pobre.

Bueno, espero que me dejen un comentario a dándome su impresión de la historia, espero que les siga gustando. Besos, nos leemos la prox semana.

Pero antes… agradezco como siempre a**: ****Ahome Hinata, Hakudoshi, ****serena tsukino chiba****, Sandra-Kag, kylie-karis, ****Peachilein****, ****axter** por sus reviews. Soy muy, muy feliz al leerlos.

En fin…se me acaban de ocurrir un montón de cosas para el fic… y yo que pensé que iba a ser cortito… ya vamos en el capi 8 y sigue…

¡Besos y gracias por leer!

Sele


	9. Visitas

Todos los personajes son de Rumiko-Sensei… como todos aquí, escribo solo por diversión y sin pedir dinero por ello ¿Ok? ¡Perfecto! Entonces… adelante….

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x - Cambio de escena.

**Capítulo 9**

Cuando Kagome recuperó la conciencia ya había pasado la noche. Estaba recostada nuevamente en su cama y muy bien arropada. Suspiró y recordó con pesar la estrecha relación de su prima Kikyo con Bankotsu y le dieron ganas de llorar. No sabía qué clase de relación tuvieron o tenían pero la verdad era que había quedado realmente consternada… y más aun al saber que Inuyasha había sido traicionado por esos dos ¿Por qué el mundo era tan pequeño?

Descubría con pavor y con cierta paranoia que todo lo que comenzaba a rodearla la acercaba más a Bankotsu y a ese lugar funesto en el que se encontró no hacía más de un día ¿Qué debía hacer? Toda la resolución de enfrentarse al mundo acababa de irse por un caño, ya no se sentía ni tan valiente ni tan resuelta a descubrir el por qué de su situación. Estaba exhausta pero sobretodo Kagome se sentía atrapada, como si estuviera en una gran telaraña monstruosa de la cual no podía encontrar el modo de salir.

Cerró los ojos por unos momentos e intentó no desesperarse o entrar en pánico. En esos momentos, tal y como se lo había mencionado Sesshomaru estaba en una fortaleza prácticamente impenetrable y eso debía ser algo. Por ahora, debía tener confianza de que por lo menos se encontraría un buen tiempo a salvo. Eso hasta que decidieran cambiar de locación, lo cual era poco probable puesto que todos allí sabían que saliendo de allí serían historia. Inuyasha ya se lo había dicho antes de partir, estaban metidos hasta el cuello con la mafia y lo peor de todo era que no sabían el porqué.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente y se sentó en la cama. Echó un vistazo por el amplio ventanal y observó que era un bello día, al menos eso le levantaba el ánimo.

Sintió como la puerta se abría lentamente y se giró para ver quién era y se encontró con Inuyasha que la miraba fijamente, como contemplándola por primera vez.

-Kagome… ¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-Estoy pensando en todo lo que está sucediendo a mi alrededor y la verdad estoy completamente confundida. Inuyasha ¿Qué debería hacer?-

Inuyasha se sorprendió con su pregunta. Es cierto que él le había ofrecido ayuda pero le sorprendió que con lo poco que lo conocía confiara tanto en él. Sin embargo, comprendió que en ese momento, él, Sango, Miroku y Sesshomaru eran los únicos que podían ayudarla, o por lo menos intentarlo.

-Pienso que por el momento deberías permanecer en calma y recuperarte. Has pasado por una situación muy estresante y no creo que ese trauma desaparezca pronoto. Por eso, deberías descansar lo más que puedas para poder hacerle frente a todo lo que nos toque vivir de ahora en adelante-.

Kagome asintió y dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacia el ventanal. Suspirando y sin mirarlo le volvió a hablar. – ¿Sabes? Aún no puedo creer todo lo que me ha pasado me parece tan increíble… Pero… quisiera… quisiera ver a mi padre-.

-No-. Fue la respuesta tajante y definitiva de Sesshomaru que acababa de entrar a la habitación que estaba ocupando Kagome.

-Pero es mi padre y deseo verlo, estoy segura que si sabe algo de todo esto…-.

-No puedo permitir que nos sigas metiendo en más problemas, Higurashi. Debes comprender que esto no es solo por ti-.

-¡Sesshomaru, maldito!- Le gritó Inuyasha. –No tienes por qué ser así con ella-.

-¡Cierra la boca, Inuyasha! ¿De quién crees que es la culpa que todos estemos involucrados?-

Inuyasha no dijo nada porque sabía que en primera instancia era culpa suya que todos estuvieran enredados. Sin embargo, no se arrepentía porque ese sería arrepentirse de salvar a Kagome.

-Lo lamento mucho Señor Taisho-.

Sesshomaru suspiró cansado. No era una mala persona, solo no tenía tolerancia para las cosas que usualmente la gente común tendría. El era especial. –Ten paciencia, no queda de otra por el momento. Descansa y procura tranquilizarte, así todo será más fácil para ti-. Y con eso el magnate se fue.

-Kagome, lamento esto. Sesshomaru es un maldito-.

-No te preocupes Inuyasha. Tiene mucha razón, sé que mi padre pueda tener algo que ver pero no como para prostituirme. Por favor, no pienses mal de él. Sé que algo siniestro hay pero no puedo figurar qué. Procuraré descansar y tratar de tranquilizarme-.

-Por favor, inténtalo-. Y con eso se fue nuevamente dejándola sola. Aunque quería permanecer con ella y consolarla no podía, sus sentimientos seguían en conflicto y estar cerca de ella lo perturbaba.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Llegada la noche, dando un leve golpe en la puerta, Sango entró a la habitación para hablar con ella y al verla mirando el gran ventanal se preocupó porque sabía que lo estaba pasando mal y sabía que algo le estaba sucediendo.

-Kagome ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?-

-Sango… - Kagome la miró con angustia y suspiró.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí-.

-Eso ya lo sé. Créeme que nunca podré agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí, aun a costa de la salud de tu pequeño hermano ¿Cómo se encuentra Kohaku? ¿Has sabido algo de él?- Le preguntó, todavía no tenían noticias del niño y eso la tenía muy inquieta.

-Acaban de llamar de la clínica y a eso venía. Él… aunque está débil ya está fuera de peligro. Mi hermano ha tenido mucha suerte, con todos esos golpes en su cuerpo y su cabeza ya tendría que haber muerto.- Las lagrimas no tardaron en aparecer en los ojos de Sango, lo que los médicos le habían dicho de su hermano no resultaría fácil de llevar. – Kohaku tendrá consecuencias por todos esos golpes, principalmente no sabemos si pueda volver a caminar y lo más probable es que haya perdido la memoria… Kagome no sé qué es lo que haré. Ya demasiados problemas tenía intentando mantenernos, tu sabes que nuestros padres murieron y solo nos tenemos nosotros dos. Ahora todo el tratamiento que necesita y rehabilitación, no sé como saldré adelante con todo eso-.

-Sango perdóname por favor.- Le pidió Kagome llorando por la desgracia de su amiga.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, yo sabía en qué me estaba metiendo al entrar a trabajar ahí. Pero necesitaba el dinero y cuando te vi allí, sufriendo de esa manera no pude hacerme la tonta y pensar solo en mis problemas… Por eso, no te preocupes…-

-Realmente lo siento mucho.-

Cuando ambas se calmaron y dejaron de llorar, Sango intentó entrar en conversación de nuevo. De nada servía que Kagome se encerrara en sí misma, tenía que enfrentar su situación y superarla por más doloroso que fuera y eso iba para ella también. Con las cosas que sufrieron no podían hacer como que nunca existieron o no las vivieron.

-¿Kagome qué piensas hacer ahora?-

-Si tengo que serte sincera Sango, lo primero que me gustaría hacer es ver a mi familia, quisiera abrazar a mi madre y decirle que estoy bien, que dentro de todo estoy bien, no quisiera que siga sufriendo. Pero es una añoranza por ahora, no puedo acercarme a ellos, sé que podrían matarlos-.

-Tienes razón en eso, pero creo que podríamos pedirle a Inuyasha que investigue a ver cómo están-.

Kagome estuvo a punto de responderle alegremente que eso sería estupendo pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra, la puerta se abrió y entró Sesshomaru tan altivo como siempre.

-Higurashi, no es necesario que le pidas a Inuyasha que investigue, cuando vine quería comentarte de eso, pero con la pequeña discusión que tuvimos no fue posible comunicarte nada-.

-¿A qué se refiere señor Taisho?- Sesshomaru frunció en entre cejo, no se sentía cómodo que esa mujer se dirigiera a él como si fuera un anciano, solo tenía veintiséis años.

-Por favor Higurashi, Sesshomaru está bien-.

Kagome enrojeció pero asintió. –Entonces por favor, no me llames por mi apellido, es demasiado formal-.

- De acuerdo Kagome. Ten, este es el informe del estado actual de tu familia-.

-Muchas gracias, Sesshomaru-.

Sesshomaru asintió con la cabeza y luego se dirigió a Sango. –Tú no te preocupes por el niño, nuestra compañía se encargará de los gastos de la clínica y de su recuperación-.

-¿Por qué nos ayudas?- Le preguntó Sango agradecida y a la vez contrariada, justo antes de que el joven empresario se marchara nuevamente.

Sesshomaru se detuvo ante la puerta pero no se giró. –No hago esto por todo el mundo, su situación es particularmente difícil y he investigado mucho sobre ustedes. No son malas personas y a mi parecer merecen toda la ayuda que puedan conseguir. Otra cosa, Kagome mañana a primera hora vendrá una doctora para hacerte un chequeo general, debemos descartar cualquier enfermedad. Además que necesitamos las pruebas de esos abusos para entregar a la justicia -. Y con eso se marchó dejando a las dos chicas confundidas y nerviosas con su actitud pero muy agradecidas.

-Kagome ¿Qué esperas léelo?- La animó Sango.

-Esto… es inesperado. No creí que Sesshomaru se tomara la molestia de investigar sobre nosotras y mucho menos que tuviera preparado un informe del estado de mi familia-.

-Sé que esto debe ser duro pero necesitas saber cómo está tu familia de lo contrario no podrás salir adelante-.

-Tienes razón-. Suspiró y comenzó a leer el documento en voz alta para de paso comentarle a Sango.

Aparentemente y como lo había sospechado, los habitantes del templo Higurashi; su abuelo, su hermano y su madre estaban en constante vigilancia y no permitían que se salieran de su controlada rutina. Sota iba del colegio a la casa acompañado de un hombre de alta estatura. Su madre, si salía era para hacer las compras y siempre iba con una mujer de finos rasgos y mirada de pocos amigos y su abuelo, directamente estaba recluido en un asilo medicado para que dejara de hablar. Su madre había pedido piedad cuando casi lo matan y pidió que lo trasladaran pero que le perdonaran la vida. Y así estaban todos bajo la amenaza de esa gente tan rara y malvada. Pero al menos, pensó con tristeza y esperanza, estaban con vida.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0xx0

Por otro lado, Bankotsu se encontraba meditando en una habitación de hotel. Estaba furibundo, ese maldito de su jefe no solo había matado a la única persona en el mundo por la que sentía cariño y simpatía. Si no que también le había dado un ultimátum y sabía que ese desgraciado no mentía, si no daba con esos dos pronto lo asesinaría así como lo había hecho con Jakotsu.

Sin embargo, él tenía una ventaja y a pesar de que esos malditos habían conseguido escapar y escabullirse bajo sus narices, contaba con una aliada especial para poder encontrarlos y eso acababa de confirmar. Según el informe, Kagome y ese maldito de Inuyasha se encontraban en la mansión Taisho. Y esa información, debía agradecérsela a su cómplice.

-Has hecho un excelente trabajo Kikyo-. Le dijo acariciando su desnuda espalda.

-Por supuesto ¿Qué más esperabas? Esa maldita de Kagome no solo quiere quitarme la fortuna que por derecho me pertenece, sino que también se encuentra al cuidado de Inuyasha y eso es algo que no pienso permitir-.

La mirada de Kikyo era la del más crudo odio y no pararía hasta destruir a esa maldita perra y también a Inuyasha por haberla humillado así. Todo, Kagome siempre tenía todo y ella se quedaba sin nada. Pero todo terminaría ahí, Kagome pagaría y ella sería quién le cobrara aun en contra de Bankotsu.

-Ahora solo nos queda buscar la manera de penetrar en esa fortaleza-. Dijo pensativo Bankotsu, sabiendo la ubicación lo acercaba más al éxito, más si no era inteligente terminaría muerto, esa era una fortaleza impenetrable. Después de todo el que estaba encargado de la seguridad era el mismísimo hombre de hielo.

Kikyo rió sensualmente e hizo que se le erizara la piel al moreno de larga trenza. Cada vez que Kikyo sonreía así era porque algo se traía entre manos.

-¿Por qué demonios estás tan alegre?- Le preguntó.

-Veras… ya he encontrado la manera de ingresar a esa fortaleza, como le llamas y me va a resultar mucho más sencillo de lo que tú crees-. Continuó riendo entre dientes.

-¿Y se puede saber cómo diablos lo harás? Te recuerdo que esa familia te detesta y no serás bienvenida-.

-No seré yo precisamente quién entre allí-. Lo miró con deseo y sensualidad.

Bankotsu rió y se dispuso a disfrutar nuevamente de ella, tal como siempre había hecho ya que los dos eran tal para cual.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0xx0

Temprano en la mañana una doctora y su asistente llegaron a la mansión para hacerle los chequeos correspondientes a Kagome. Con el permiso de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha que estaba presente el equipo médico fue dirigido a la habitación que la chica estaba ocupando.

La joven de ojos azules se encontraba extremadamente aprehensiva por exponerse ante la doctora y la enfermera pero sabía que era necesario para descartar cualquier clase de peligro. Después de todo en su primera relación sexual y la segunda con Inuyasha no habían usado protección. También sentía vergüenza porque su cuerpo todavía presentaba algunos hematomas.

-Tranquila, yo no he venido a juzgarte ni a hacerte daño, estoy al tanto de tu situación y solo he venido a cumplir con mi deber profesional. No tienes de que avergonzarte, si quieres puedes decirle a alguien de confianza que permanezca contigo durante el chequeo-. Ofreció amable la doctora, tratando de que Kagome entrara en confianza y se relajara.

-No, está bien así- Le respondió tímida pero más animada.

-Entonces procedamos por favor-.

Kagome fue desnudada completamente y revisada de pies a cabeza. Le tomaron muestras de sangre y flujo para analizar a profundidad. También, sin enfocarle el rostro, la doctora y la enfermera le tomaron unas fotografías para tener la evidencia de la violencia contra su cuerpo. Para cuando el examen fue concluido Kagome tenía mucha vergüenza pero estaba muy agradecida por la atención brindada.

-Kagome, los resultados estarán en una hora, volveremos entonces para hablar contigo y con los señores Taisho-.

-Muchas gracias-.

Cuando Kagome estuvo vestida y lista para encontrarse con los demás, no esperó encontrar tal conmoción en el hall de la mansión. Se sentía una tensión importante en el ambiente y las voces de mujeres discutiendo candentemente y ninguna de las voces le resultaban conocidas.

-¿Cómo tienes el descaro de presentarte aquí después de todo este tiempo?- Exigió una mujer realmente hermosa y muy fina.

-¿Te recuerdo que esta también es mi casa?- Confrontó la otra.

-¿Pero qué es lo que sucede aquí?- Gritaron a dúo Inuyasha y Sesshomaru acercándose al punto del escándalo, seguidos de cerca de Sango y Miroku.

-Hijos-. Saludó la mujer acercándose a ellos y dándoles un abrazo ignorando por unos momentos a la otra mujer.

-¿Mamá?- dijo incrédulo Inuyasha. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Inuyasha ¿cómo eres tan insensible con tu madre?- Dramatizó.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí…Kagura?-

La otra mujer que aparentemente no era bien recibida, se puso frente a Sesshomaru a modo de saludo, él en cambio la miró con rencor.

-Qué fea mirada le das a tu esposa-. Se burló la mujer de rojizo cabello y mirada de fuego. –No he venido a pelear, solo he venido a traerte una sorpresa…- Y haciendo un gesto una niña de no más de dos años apareció a su lado.

-¿Qué diablos significa esto?-

-Esto, como le llamas es tu hija-. La mujer se tomó el pecho y cayó de rodillas. Tanto la niña como todos los demás dieron un paso adelante para socorrerla.

-¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?- Le preguntó con evidente preocupación.

-No he venido a pelear… no tengo a quién recurrir y esta niña es tu hija. Sé que hice las cosas mal pero no he venido para que me perdones. Lo único que quiero es que cuides de Rin para que ellos no la encuentren-.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? ¡Responde maldición!- Gritó Sesshomaru.

Y sin que nadie lo pudiera prever o impedir, tres sujetos armados y enmascarados redujeron a las personas dentro del hall y de un golpe con un revolver desmayaron a Kagome que estaba estática observando ese drama.

Inuyasha al darse cuenta de ello corrió tras ella pero un certero disparo en el brazo le impidió seguir avanzando.

-No creas que te has salvado Inuyasha, eso fue una advertencia. Aléjate de nosotros o los mataremos a todos-. Gritó Bankotsu sonriendo con el triunfo.

Y así en medio del pánico generado en la fortaleza que resultó penetrable, Kagome fue llevada lejos de allí.

**Continuará…**

**:.**

¡Oh God! Esta historia regresa a FF y con mucho drama… No saben lo que me costó sacar este capítulo, la imaginación, la musa o lo que fuere estaba estancado. No se me ocurría como seguir pero creo que esta es una buena forma de continuar con este enredo que es "Amor de Alquiler"

¿Qué les pareció: bueno, malo? Si hay alguien ahí por favor sería genial que me lo hicieran saber. Sé que no tengo mucho derecho en pedir reviews pero me encantaría recibirlos. Quisiera saber su crítica y ver cuáles son sus impresiones.

Lamento la demora pero bueno, son cosas que pasan espero (ahora que retomé el ritmo) actualizar por semana como siempre. =)

¡Un beso y gracias por leer!

Igual, antes de irme quiero agradecer por sus reviews a**: ****serena tsukino chiba****, ****kylie-karis, Hakudoshi, ****Paolita93**** , Sandra-Kag, Ahome Hinata, ****axter**** , ****Peachilein****, ****Nina y D.D.C**

Nos leemos pronto =)

Sele


	10. Situaciones Límite

Todos los personajes son de Rumiko-Sensei… como todos aquí, escribo solo por diversión y sin pedir dinero por ello ¿Ok? ¡Perfecto! Entonces… adelante….

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x - Cambio de escena.

*RE subido, correción de HORRORES de ortografía.

_**Posiblemente después de tanto tiempo tengan que re-leer el fic. Lamento la tardanza pero **__**Amor de Alquiler**__** vuelve a la vida. Dedicado a todas las personas que siguen el fic. =) Gracias por leer. Espero no decepcionar. **_

**Capítulo 10**

Se sentía muy ligera y con mucho dolor de cabeza. Sentía que estaba en los brazos de alguien pero nos sabía de quién. Y al ir recuperando la conciencia, comenzó a entrar en pánico. Estaba sucediendo de nuevo ¡Iba a volver a ese lugar! ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?

Estaba desesperándose mucho y eso no era conveniente para la situación en la que se encontraba, si sucumbía ante su terror de ninguna manera iba a lograr escapar de las manos de su captor. Así que mientras decidía como engañar a ese maldito que la llevaba en brazos, continuó con su rol de doncella desmayada.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre disparar cuando hay una niña en medio?- Gritó colérica Kikyo siguiéndole el paso de cerca, era una miserable, lo reconocía pero no era una maldita asesina de niños.

-Cállate, detesto a ese infeliz-. Gritó del mismo modo. Reconocía que había dejado que sus pasiones lo dominaran y no midió su odio hacia Inuyasha. Podría haber matado a esa pequeña y eso sí que le habría afectado. Afortunadamente pudo herir a ese maldito y la chiquilla salió ilesa.

_¡Bankotsu! _Gritó la mente de Kagome agitándose más y más. La última vez no supo quién fue el que la puso en esa situación en la que la llevó a pasar ese infierno en vida, sin embargo ahora sabía que era lo que le esperaba. Por el momento la desesperación era su única compañía pero a la vez si se desesperaba y comenzaba a agitarse las cosas se tornarían peores. Rogaba que nada le sucediera a Inuyasha y a los demás pero al mismo tiempo y sabiendo que estaba siendo egoísta deseaba que ellos fueran a su rescate.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

En la mansión Taisho reinaba el caos, lo cual era poco decir. Por un lado estaba la situación desesperante de saberse asaltados por un grupo comando, disparado a un miembro de la familia y tomado a un rehén huésped de la casa ya era para poner histérico hasta el hombre más calmo y sensato. Y por otro lado, estaba la pequeña situación del regreso de la madre de los hermanos Taisho que regresaba de un viaje de negocios y unas mini-vacaciones, que no solo se había enterado que su nuera había tenido el descaro de regresar después de mucho tiempo y además que también la había hecho abuela. Así mismo el golpe a la fortaleza la había dejado con una pequeña crisis nerviosa y finalmente cayó desmayada de la impresión al ver a su hijo pequeño con una herida de bala cayendo al piso. Definitivamente había sido demasiado para la pobre mujer. Otra pequeña situación era ver la de la ex o aún esposa de Sesshomaru quién además de tirar la bomba de la paternidad del empresario también yacía caída en el suelo tomándose el pecho, ahora, con ambas manos.

Sin esperar más, Sesshomaru urgió al equipo médico que gracias al cielo estaba presente en su propiedad que atendieran a Inuyasha inmediatamente, Kagura y finalmente su madrastra, Izayoi que continuaba inconsciente al cuidado de Sango y Miroku.

-¡Maldita Sea!- Gritó colérico asustando más a la pequeña que ya estaba llorando desconsoladamente al lado de su madre. Sin prestarle demasiada atención corrió a toda prisa a activar una alarma silenciosa y marcando su celular comenzó a dar órdenes a diestra y siniestra. – Actúen de inmediato ¿cómo demonios fue posible que dieran un golpe en la casa de Sesshomaru Taisho? El perímetro es enorme y tardarán al menos quince minutos en salir, así que o encuentran a los responsables, los apresan y los traen ante mí o se pueden considerar en estado de indigencia de por vida. Encuentren a Higurashi Kagome y regrésenla de inmediato. Es prioridad. No permitan que salga de aquí. ¿Entendido?- Sin esperar respuesta colgó el celular.

-¡Sesshomaru maldición! ¿Cómo diablos pudieron entrar esos malditos aquí? Reconocí la voz del maldito de Bankotsu aunque estuviera con esa estúpida mascara negra. Los otros dos no tengo idea de quiénes puedan ser pero si entraron aquí no son individuos cualquiera.- Inuyasha intentaba no contorsionar su rostro del dolor pero le estaba resultando muy difícil, además del hecho que comenzaba a desesperarse porque necesitaba salir en busca de Kagome y regresarla a su lado. No podía permitir que volviera a pasar una situación similar o mucho peor. Debía salir de ahí pero las enfermeras lo tenían bien sujeto mientras le cauterizaban la herida de bala.

-¡Déjenme, podrán curarme en cuanto regrese con Kagome! Necesito ir por ella-.

-¡Guarda silencio Inuyasha! Kagome no podrá salir del perímetro de la casa, ya me encargué de ello. Por el momento procura tener el brazo útil, solo así podremos ir por ella y encargarnos de los demás-. Sesshomaru estaba colérico con todas las situaciones vividas en esa mañana, ya sentía que se le estaba transformando su impasivo rostro a causa de la ira y también de la impotencia ya que esas emociones no estaban relacionadas con él.

-Kagura explícate- Girándose para entregarle una de sus mejores miradas heladas.

-Señor Taisho, no creo que este sea el momento adecuado. La señora no se encuentra en condiciones y me temo que no podrá recuperarse. Su vida pende de un hilo-. Dijo la doctora Retsu que había estado revisando a Kagome minutos atrás. Kagura en verdad no se veía nada bien y al juzgar por su aspecto solo le quedaban segundos de vida.

-Está bien podré hablar, después de todo a eso he venido-. Tomó aire pero aún continuaba tomándose el pecho con sus manos. –Rin, acércate-.

La niña que estaba a solo un paso de su madre se acercó temerosa, llorando y muy insegura. Sesshomaru la miraba impasivo pero con curiosidad. –Rin, sabes que siempre te he querido, a mi manera pero lo he hecho. Deberás de ahora en más hacerle caso a tu papá. El sabrá cuidarte ¿de acuerdo? Ahora necesito que vayas a jugar-.

Sango que estaba escuchando sin poder impedirlo, miró a Sesshomaru y llamó a la pequeña para llevarla lejos de sus padres por un momento. Miroku también decidió dejarles espacio para que hablaran así que salió con Sango. En tanto la doctora permanecía a su lado controlando los signos vitales de Kagura.

-Sesshomaru, en esta carta te podrás enterar de todo. Lo único que lamento es haber involucrado a Rin en este asunto, ella no se lo merecía, más siendo tan pequeña pero fui una tonta-.

Sesshomaru seguía contemplándola sin decir palabra pero dejaba que hablara.

-Hace medio año me descubrieron una afección cardíaca severa que no puede tratarse y ya no puedo seguir. Planeaba dejarte a Rin junto con la carta y luego irme lejos pero parece que eso ya no va a poder ser. Los médicos dijeron que la más mínima emoción fuerte podría aniquilarme y creo que así era-. La mujer de ojos rojizos comenzaba a agitarse y a respirar pausado y con mucha dificultad. Pero sacó de su bolso un gran sobre de papel y lo dejo en manos de Sesshomaru que lo tomó sin decir nada.

-Por favor señora, tranquilícese y tal vez podamos estabilizarla-. Intentó calmar una de las enfermeras, pero la doctora Retsu negaba con la cabeza.

-Cuida de Rin, lamento…que te la entregara… en estas condiciones pero no…. tuve… no tuve… otra…. otra…. -

Sesshomaru quedó estupefacto ante las palabras de Kagura. Si bien en un momento pensó que su ex mujer lo había ido a chantajear o sacar dinero por algo como era su costumbre, lo que menos esperaba era verla morir tan joven y más dejando a la hija de ambos a su cuidado. No tenía lógica, no lo comprendía y lo había dejado muy desorientado. ¿Que iba a hacer con un bebé de dos años?

-Lo sentimos mucho señor Taisho-. Dijo la doctora al comprobar que los signos vitales de la hermosa mujer ya no existían. –Debemos subirla a la ambulancia para llevarla a la morgue. Allí usted puede en unas horas pasar a retirar el cuerpo para darle sepultura-.

Pasó un momento de incomodísimo silencio hasta que el móvil de Sesshomaru sonó.

-_Señor Taisho, tenemos a Higurashi Kagome pero está muy malherida. Hemos abatido a uno de los sujetos pero dos de ellos escaparon antes de que pudiéramos hacer algo para detenerlos. Inmediatamente estaremos ahí con la joven señor-. _

_-_Háganlo-.

-¿¡Qué sucedió, maldita sea!?- Gritó Inuyasha luego de tensos segundos de silencio en la sala.

Sesshomaru por su parte se dirigió al equipo médico que estaba trasladando el cuerpo de Kagura a la ambulancia. –Necesitaremos de sus servicios una vez más. Higurashi Kagome está muy malherida ya la traen de regreso-.

Inuyasha se tensó como nunca y aunque la enfermera que estaba terminando de vendar su brazo salió corriendo para esperar el regreso de Kagome.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Bankotsu sonreía triunfal, estaban a pocos metros del lugar por donde habían ingresado y que era un pequeño punto ciego para la seguridad del lugar. Con Kagura como excusa había sido fácil ingresar, sabían de antemano que la visita de ella estaba al borde de la prohibición en la mansión pero lo que no se esperaron el buen golpe de suerte de que la madre de los Taisho estuviera confrontándose con ella, llamando la atención de buena parte del personal de seguridad de la residencia.

-Eso ha sido muy fácil, fue una verdadera suerte que esa mujer apareciera por estos lados-.

-No lo creo que tanto Bankotsu, Izayoi tiene a su propio equipo de seguridad, de eso se encargan esos dos imbéciles-.

-Kyokotsu esa vieja no tiene nada de lo que nosotros no podamos escapar-. Bankotsu hablaba mientras que seguía corriendo con su botín en el hombro. – Oye golpeaste bastante fuerte a esta, todavía sigue inconsciente. Si le causaste algún retraso te mataré. No tiene gracia si no grita ni intenta defenderse-. Comentó relamiéndose los labios.

Kikyo lo miraba con indignación y algo de asco. No soportaba que todo el mundo estuviera al pendiente de esa maldita chiquilla y menos ver que Bankotsu la estaba tocando como si nada. –Dejen de hablar estupideces y salgamos de aquí, miren por ahí podremos salir no se ve vigilancia y es más rápido que seguir los metros que nos quedan, posiblemente más seguro también-.

-Eres muy observadora además de ser muy atractiva Kikyo-.

-Déjense de estupideces, no quiero ser testigo de su romanticismo barato ni hoy ni nunca-.

-Eres un aguafiestas Kyokotsu-.

En tanto Kagome continuaba haciéndose la inconsciente, le estaba costando demasiado la forma en que Bankotsu estaba hablando como si fuera una clase de objeto o animal le estaba haciendo dar muchas ganas de vomitar pero cuando una de sus manos comenzó a manosearle el trasero casi no pudo contener las arcadas. Pero antes de que pudiera delatarse, cayó estrepitosamente al suelo golpeando fuertemente con todo su cuerpo, sin embargo no emitió sonido.

Bankotsu era el primero del grupo, por lo tanto era el que más estaba interesado en salir de ese maldito lugar. Visualizó la vía más factible de escape y en unos arbustos se podía ver como con solo dar unos pasos podrían salir rápidamente de ese inmundo lugar, no soportaba estar en el mismo lugar, que sabía, respiraban Inuyasha y su hermano. Dio un paso al frente con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su atractivo y malvado rostro pero cuando puso un pie fuera del perímetro Taisho una fuerte sacudida de corriente recorrió todo su cuerpo dejándolo aturdido y tirando a su botín en el proceso.

Sus compañeros al verlo caer se apresuraron hacia el dejando por unos segundos de lado a Kagome y dándole toda su atención al caído Bankotsu. – ¿Qué demonios sucedió? Responde-.

Aun tambaleando e intentando acercarse a Kagome respondió. – ¡No lo sé maldita sea!-

En su ira había visto como Kagome había despertado e intentaba ponerse de pie. Le dio un fuerte golpe en las costillas con uno de sus pies y la volvió a levantar, esta vez tomándola de los cabellos. –Levántate maldita, así que despertaste. No he olvidado lo que me hicieron tú e Inuyasha, ese miserable bastardo la última vez, pero ten por seguro que lo pasaremos bien esta vez… oh si espera y verás…-

Kagome intentó no aullar del dolor pero se le estaba haciendo difícil, la costilla que tenía quebrada ahora mismo estaba en peores condiciones que antes y seguramente tendría que (de salir con vida de ahí) hacerse tratar las heridas antes de morir desangrada.

Bankotsu intentó golpearla de nuevo cuando una daga se clavó en la mano que la mantenía de los cabellos y de inmediato tuvo que soltarla.

-¡Con un demonio! ¿Quién mierda está ahí? Muéstrate maldito cobarde-. Se quitó rápidamente la daga de la mano herida y se la clavó a Kagome en el hombro para el horror y dolor de la chica.

Sin obtener respuesta favorable y sintiéndose un poco mejor ahora que había castigado un poco a la mocosa, intentó tomar de los cabellos a Kagome nuevamente pero de nuevo una daga un poco más grande se clavó en su mano imposibilitando su extremidad ahora sí posiblemente para siempre. Esta vez no pudo evitar aullar de dolor y tomar su mano contra su pecho. Tomando aire, y sosteniendo su mano herida contra su pecho, con su otra mano tomó el revólver y maldiciendo comenzó a disparar de entre los árboles.

-¿Y ustedes dos que esperan? Agarren a la mujerzuela y vámonos de aquí, rápido-.

Pero justo cuando Kyokotsu se disponía a tomar a una sangrante Kagome, una daga cae derecho en su cuello, ahogándolo con su propia sangre en segundos y matándolo casi al instante. Kikyo dio un grito al ver la muerte de su cómplice y quedó paralizada en el lugar por unos instantes.

-¡Maldita perra estúpida! ¡Toma a la maldita mocosa y vámonos de aquí!-

-¡Deja de insultarme maldición!- Se acercó a Kagome mientras Bankotsu continuaba disparando a los árboles, sacó su propia arma y apuntó a la joven que estaba arrodillada sangrando profundamente. –Maldita seas mocosa, pero todo se termina aquí, no me importa lo que ese estúpido piense, morirás… ya me tienes harta-. Y disparó…

Pero ese disparo no fue tan certero como esperaba ya que su mano también se encontraba clavada por una daga, sin embargo no evitó que el disparo le diera a Kagome en el abdomen haciéndola gritar de dolor.

-¿Qué es lo que has hecho maldita?- Gritó colérico Bankotsu.

-Lo que he querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo. Ahora vámonos de aquí, ella no sobrevivirá-.

Y antes de que pudieran asesinarlos salieron corriendo por el aligustre, aunque no sin recibir descargas eléctricas. Esta vez no solo dagas fueron lanzadas a ellos, sino que también varias balas volaron directamente a ellos aunque milagrosamente no dieron en partes vitales. A Kikyo le habían pegado en la pantorrilla y a Bankotsu en el hombro, sin embargo no por eso dejaron de correr. Y antes de que pudieran seguir abatiéndose con la seguridad de Taisho, un vehículo los estaba esperando al que subieron y se marcharon a toda prisa maldiciendo.

Al ver que escapaban en un rodado, la seguridad no hizo más que maldecir. Ahora su jefe estaría lívido y rodarían más cabezas.

-¡Déjenlos! Debemos llevar a la joven a la casa o de lo contrario morirá. Está perdiendo mucha sangre y ha quedado inconsciente, ya le di aviso a Sesshomaru-sama. En marcha-. Y con una velocidad extraordinaria corrieron de vuelta a la mansión en donde el señor Taisho los esperaba furibundo.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Inuyasha estaba angustiado y furioso, no podía entender como ese maldito de Bankotsu y sus cómplices habían burlado la seguridad de Sesshomaru, no lo podía comprender y estaba muy enojado, tanto que no sabía si romper la propiedad, golpear al primero que se le cruzara o ir a ver como estaba su madre que de seguro cuando se enterara de todo lo que estaba pasando lo volvería loco con el interrogatorio, le daría una mirada llena de reproches por haber ido a uno de esos lugares y finalmente lo haría hacerse responsable de la chica, lo cual no sabía si estaba preparado o lo haría hacerse sentir la peor basura del mundo.

No podía pensar con claridad pero a la vez no tuvo mucho tiempo de hacerlo porque finalmente, luego de insufribles minutos Kagome llegaba en un charco de sangre en brazos de la fuerza de seguridad de los Taisho.

-¡No!- Gritó y corrió hacia ella. Sin embargo no pudo cumplir con su cometido porque una mano en su hombro no se lo permitió-. ¡Suéltame Miroku! ¿No ves cómo está?-

-Eso es lo que veo, ella necesita atención, si perdemos tiempos morirá-.

-Con permiso Inuyasha-sama la joven está muy malherida-. Pidió el sujeto que llevaba a Kagome mientras que los cuatro miembros restantes hacían reverencia al magnate, lo cual Inuyasha ignoró para entrar con el jefe de la seguridad de la mansión.

El equipo médico acababa de terminar de poner el cuerpo de Kagura en la ambulancia y en el proceso improvisaron una sala de emergencia en el recibidor de la residencia para que cuando llegara Kagome pudieran tratarla rápidamente. Al llegar, alejaron a todos los que no fueran personal del equipo médico y se pusieron a intentar salvarle la vida a la joven.

-Sálvenla por favor-. Había murmurado Inuyasha antes de ser alejado del lugar.

En tanto Izayoi comenzaba a despertar, Rin seguía jugando con Sango para alejarla del drama y la sangre y Sesshomaru se preparaba para hacer rodar cabezas por la incompetencia mientras que sostenía fuertemente la carta que Kagura le había dejado para leer entre algunos documentos, los cuales entre ellos se encontraban todos los papeles de la niña y algunos documentos muy oscuros que ayudarían a intentar salir de ese pozo de oscuridad al que sin querer, todos habían entrado.

**...Amor de Alquiler quisiera poder morirme a tu lado...**

**Continuara…  
**

Mmmm ¿Hola?

¿Qué creen? Decidí revivir **"Amor de Alquiler"** ¿Algún interesado/a en leer mis locuras? Si es así, me sentiría muy feliz y quizá… ¿perdonada?

Sé que no fue muy lindo haber dejado abandonado el fic y una gran falta de respeto a los lectores pero… hubo un tiempo en que no podía escribir. Hubo como un bloqueo importante en mi pequeño cerebro que no me dejaba avanzar en mis historias. Podía leer fics, como todavía puedo. Pero a pesar de que añoraba escribir y también imaginar historias no me salía y era una frustración muy grande no poder plasmar ideas ni en el Word ni en papel. No sé si hice un muy buen regreso o no, pero al menos me motivé y por fin pude continuar escribiendo. Lo último que escribí fue el 30-07-12 que fue el capítulo final de **"El secreto de Misaki" **mi primer fic de Kaichou wa Maid-Sama pero después no pude hacer nada más. Es más en un momento eliminé **"La Dama y el Vagabundo" **que ahora no estoy muy feliz con mi apresurada decisión pero bueno… posiblemente en algún momento la suba de nuevo, con mejor redacción y toda la cosa. Pero por lo pronto quiero y necesito terminar este fic que AMO, que me gusta cómo está escrito, como son los personajes con sus intrigas y maldades.

Pero en fin, si alguien quiere seguir conmigo me gustaría saber que les pareció, si mejoré un poco, si empeoré o si mi estilo sigue igual. Acepto críticas mientras sean constructivas que me ayuden a mejorar, pero tampoco puedo negar otros tipos de comentarios, que por suerte no recibí nunca, como lo son los reviews con insultos y críticas destructivas. Espero no recibir nunca uno jeje. Igualmente los aceptaré dignamente pero intentaré no darle vueltas al asunto.

No aburro más. Espero que les guste este capi y que sigan apoyándome a pesar del tiempo que dejé incompleto el fic. PERO no voy a escribir otra cosa hasta que **"Amor de Alquiler"** no termine como se lo merece.

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer y por su paciencia!

En especial gracias especialmente a:**axter****, ****serena tsukino chiba****, Mizune, ****Sexy Style****, Ahome Hinata, ****Peachilein****, Ahome23, ****Faby Sama****, ****naomi-neechan****, ****Nina Duciel****, nakarid **


	11. Decisiones

Todos los personajes son de Rumiko-Sensei… como todos aquí, escribo solo por diversión y sin pedir dinero por ello ¿Ok? ¡Perfecto! Entonces… adelante….

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x - Cambio de escena.

**Capítulo 11**

Las cosas estaban complicadísimas en la mansión de los Taisho, no solo contaban con una persona en estado más que crítico en pleno hall (que en esos momentos simulaba ser un quirófano); sino que además de eso contaban con un cadáver en la ambulancia estacionada en la entrada de la residencia. Las cosas no podían ponerse peores.

Sesshomaru por su parte estaba en un estado en el que a la primera provocación podría cometer un asesinato. Estaba aturdido y por primera vez no sabía para que lado correr; acababa de enterarse que era padre de una niña de dos y acababa de enviudar. Su hermano lo había metido en un enredo muy complicado como para salir sin daños colaterales y su madrastra comenzaba a despertar y a exigir respuestas así que se preparaba mentalmante con un mantra para no hablarle mal a la buena mujer.

Incorporándose lentamente, Izayoi intentó descifrar en donde estaba antes de caer en cuanta de la situación espantosa que acababa de vivir hace unos minutos. Sin importarle demasiado el fuerte dolor de cabeza que estaba sintiendo, se sentó en el sillón y buscó con la mirada a sus hijos y se topó con la mirada encendida de Sesshomaru, el hijo de su difunto esposo.

-¿Sesshomaru? ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?- La mujer tenía miles de preguntas pero optó por las más sencillas.

-Izayoi ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Estoy en perfecto estado pero dime ¿Inuyasha? ¿Qué le sucedió, dónde está? Quiero verlo-.

Al escuchar la voz de su madre, Inuyasha rápidamente se dirigió hasta donde estaba esperando su madre muy preocupada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tranquila mamá. Estoy bien-.

Al ver a su hijo, la mujer se puso bruscamente de pie lo cual provocó un fuerte mareo. Sin embargo, en segundos Inuyasha tanto como Sesshomaru corrieron a su lado.

-¡Dios mío! Mira tu hombro, estas todo cubierto de sangre ¿estás bien?-

-Sí, no debes preocuparte. No es una herida que comprometa mi vida-. Inuyasha evitaba mirar a los ojos a su madre. Sentía mucha vergüenza y culpa. Después de todo, lo que estaba sucediendo ahí era pura y exclusivamente por sus enredos.

-Hijos… ¡Por todos los cielos díganme que está sucediendo! Y Sesshomaru ¿Dónde está esa malvada mujer? ¿Y la niña? ¿Es cierto que es tu hija?-

-Esto no es fácil de explicar…-

Sesshomaru suspiró profundamente, miró a Inuyasha con reproche y se disponía a explicarle a su madrastra en la crítica situación que se encontraban. Sin embargo, justo cuando empezaba a formar una buena explicación la doctora Retsu entró a la sala a toda prisa y con el rostro empapado en sudor.

-Señor Taisho, hemos estabilizado a la joven Higurashi pero me temo que si no es trasladada a un hospital lo más rápido posible dudo que luego podamos hacer algo por ella. Necesita urgente una transfusión de sangre y cuidados más complejos de los que podemos darle aquí-.

-Yo iré con ustedes-.

- Inuyasha, no puedes ir tu solo. Es imprudente-. Sesshomaru necesitaba pensar en un próximo paso a dar. No podían salir de la mansión a menos que estuvieran bien custodiados y no podían simplemente dejar a los que quedaban dentro desprotegidos; mucho menos a su hija. Ella ya había perdido mucho en solo unos minutos.

-Señor Taisho…-

-Inuyasha irás con Myoga y con Totosai, ellos los seguirán mientras tú vas con Kagome en la ambulancia. Me llamarás en cuanto lleguen. Yo iré en cuanto deje bien protegida a la mansión-. Dijo ignorando momentáneamente a la doctora.

En cuanto Sesshomaru dio la orden, sin esperar más la ambulancia salió a toda marcha con Kagome hacia el hospital. No tenían tiempo que perder, cada segundo contaba si querían que la joven sobreviviera. Una vez que la ambulancia se fue, Sesshomaru inmediatamente llamó a Jaken, uno de los tres encargados de la seguridad de la mansión y fiel sirviente de la familia Taisho.

-¡Jaken! Tienes una nueva oportunidad para probar tus capacidades. Protege a todos los que quedan aquí y no lo eches a perder. Volveré lo más pronto posible-. El sirviente asintió haciendo una profunda reverencia y se marchó a preparar a su pequeña cuadrilla para asegurar el perímetro como era debido. Nada atravesaría las tierras de su amo.

Sesshomaru se dirigió a Izayoi una vez más y llamó a Sango y Miroku que estaban con la niña cuando y al momento en que estuvieron todos en su presencia dio órdenes explícitas y esperaba que se cumplieran al pie de la letra.

-Izayoi, lamento no poder informarte personalmente que es lo que está pasando en estos momentos pero al mismo tiempo no puedo dejarte fuera de esto. Sango y Miroku te explicarán todo lo que saben hasta ahora, en cuanto vuelva contestaré todas tus dudas si te quedan algunas-. Y sin más, tomó su celular, las llaves, los documentos que le dejo Kagura y salió rumbo al hospital.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

En otro lado de la ciudad un hombre se encontraba maldiciendo y asesinando a mansalva. Se había enterado del plan fallido y de la pérdida de uno de sus inútiles títeres. Si, había perdido una batalla pero no la guerra. Ahora sabía contra quien se estaba enfrentando y por más que ahora tenía un claro objetivo al que atacar no estaba para nada feliz con su descubrimiento.

-Los hermanos Taisho nada más y nada menos ¡Maldición! Justo esto me falta en estos momentos-. Disparó a uno de sus custodios.

-¡Esto es culpa de ustedes malditos gusanos por dejar pasar a cualquier bastardo a mi club!- Otro cuerpo más cayó sin vida gracias a estar en la presencia de tan malvado ser.

-Lo… lo sentimos mucho jefe. Ka… Kagura se nos adelantó y no pudimos detenerla. Para cuando llegamos… Bankotsu y esa mujer ya habían partido junto con la mocosa Higurashi-.

-Tus disculpas no sirven de nada-. Y cayó sin vida otro cuerpo más.

-Busquen, recuperen y tráiganme de nuevo a mi juguete. Bien saben que no toleraré más fallos malditas escorias. Rápido que esperan-.

Los asustados sicarios no esperaron a que su jefe repitiera su orden, así que salieron como alma en pena de la lúgubre oficina, intentando por todos los medios no fallar en su misión porque terminarían como esa pila de cadáveres. A esa persona no le gustaban los fracasos y se los hacía saber eliminando a los que no servían. Y aparentemente, el joven Bankotsu y su acompañante iban a terminar en esa pila de cuerpos porque la encarnación del mal estaba lívida, no solo porque no solo había perdido la valiosa oportunidad de sacar a Kagome de allí sino que habían puesto en jaque toda la operación al actuar sin consentimiento en el plan a seguir. Solo por eso lo pagarían con sus malditas vida.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Inuyasha se encontraba pensativo e incómodo. No solo estaba preocupado por Kagome y su inminente transfusión de sangre y posterior recuperación. También estaba ansioso por saber cómo habían salido los resultados de los análisis y si por el tratamiento inhumano que le habían dado quedarían algunas secuelas en su cuerpo. Otra cosa que lo estaba poniendo nervioso era Kagura; no importaba como lo mirara Kagura estaba muerta y justo a su lado. Si alguna vez le hubiesen dicho que estaría viviendo una situación similar, hubiese golpeado al idiota por solo mencionarlo. Sin embargo, estaba en esa triste situación. La mujer sin duda había sido una arpía y siempre lo había sacado de sus cabales pero le parecía tan irreal verla y saberla muerta y más dejándoles a Rin ¿Qué iba a pasar con su pequeña y recién descubierta sobrina? ¿Qué iba a suceder con su madre, con Sesshomaru y finalmente con la razón de todos sus problemas, Kagome?

No se había dado cuenta lo rápido que había llegado al hospital o de cuánto tiempo fue el traslado en la ambulancia hasta que una de las enfermeras que estaba con él en la camioneta abrió la puerta y sacó rápidamente la camilla en la que estaba Kagome. Mientras se encargaban de Kagome y la llevaban a toda velocidad a terapia intensiva, otro médico sacaba la camilla con el cuerpo sin vida de Kagura. Y en medio de todo eso Inuyasha no sabía para que lado ir.

-Señor Taisho, acompáñeme por favor-. Indicó la doctora Retsu.

La doctora se encargó de ingresar a Kagome y ordenó que no dejaran pasar a nadie más que a Sesshomaru Taisho. Mientras tanto Inuyasha solo tuvo que llenar el formulario de ingreso y se hizo cargo de los gastos y honorarios. Así mismo, también tuvo que firmar por Kagura pero explicó que Sesshomaru estaba en camino y concluiría con el papeleo.

Finalmente dejaron todo en orden y pasaron a la oficina de Retsu. La doctora se notaba agotada y con creciente preocupación así que abordó el tema directamente.

-Señor Taisho, las cosas son más complicadas de lo que esperaba. Los resultados de los exámenes de Kagome indicaban lo que supuse desde un principio. Kagome contaba con un embarazo de alto riesgo-.

-¿Qué?-

-Así es, estaba con un término de cinco semanas pero…-

-¿Por qué habla en pasado doctora?-

-Kagome recibió un fuerte golpe o una caída y como su cuerpo estaba rechazando de a poco a su embarazo terminó por perderlo. Posiblemente con reposo y buenos cuidados hubiese salido adelante pero lamentablemente no ha podido ser. Esto no implica que en algún momento de su vida pueda ser madre pero por el momento deberá evitar un embarazo por lo menos por un año-.

Inuyasha se encontraba estupefacto, no sabía que hacer o decir. No sabía si eso era una buena o una mala noticia. Se había perdido una vida y no solo eso, esa vida podría haber sido dada por él aunque también estaba la posibilidad de que hubiese sido de ese maldito de Bankotsu.

-¿Ella… sabía de esto?-

-No y no creo que tampoco lo sospechara porque estaba muy angustiada con la situación que estaba pasando-.

-Sería… ¿sería mucho pedir que ella no se enterara de esto?-

-No soy yo, ni creo que usted quienes debamos decidir esto. Sin embargo, por ser una situación muy especial creo que es lo mejor. Kagome está, además de delicada de salud, muy deprimida y creo que la pérdida de un bebé, aunque no deseado, sería un golpe muy duro para ella-.

-Eso es lo que pensé. Lamento mucho esto que le está sucediendo pero no podemos darle más preocupaciones. Doctora, por favor no lo comente con nadie más. Dudo que ella quiera ser madre, todavía es una niña, solo tiene dieciocho años-.

- De acuerdo. Lo guardaré como secreto profesional al fin y al cabo usted es el que está haciéndose cargo de la muchacha-.

-Muchas gracias-.

-No tiene por qué. Ahora si me disculpa iré a revisarla y en cuanto la transfusión esté por la mitad y recupere un poco la consciencia podrá pasar a verla-.

¡Santo cielo! Pobre niña, no… pobre mujer. Kagome ahora era una mujer. Si en algo ayudaba, Inuyasha juró protegerla de todo mal que la acechara inclusive si eso era a costa de su propia seguridad y vida. Al menos intentaría limpiar sus pecados intentando ayudar a una persona que sin querer, sin saberlo había lastimado. Se sentía todo menos hombre, se sentía menos que un animal por haber contribuido en a su situación actual.

Pasaron unos diez minutos y Sesshomaru llegó al hospital. Inmediatamente las enfermeras y el resto del cuerpo médico le dieron el pésame. Él simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se encargó del trámite pendiente que Inuyasha había dejado incompleto. Lamentablemente, Kagura había sido una parte muy importante en su vida y en su momento llegó a quererla mucho y si bien no estaba sufriendo horrores (por todos los problemas entre ellos) su muerte lo había afectado bastante, más ahora sabiéndose padre de una pequeña que era prácticamente un bebé que había sido alejado bruscamente de su madre. Decidió que lo mejor era hacerle una pequeña ceremonia privada para él y su familia en solo unas cuantas horas, quería que su ex mujer (aunque no habían llegado a divorciarse) descansara en paz lo antes posible y que no diera más vueltas en la morgue ni en el hospital. Sería cremada y sus cenizas serían arrojadas al mar y así por fin esa bella mujer sería libre.

Cuando finalmente llegó en donde estaba Inuyasha ya había pasado una hora y media desde que Kagome Higurashi había sido ingresada y ya estaba en las últimas gotas de transfusión. Estaba consciente y con hematomas visibles y dolorosos. Su hombro estaba vendado al igual que su abdomen y se notaba que estaba sufriendo a pesar de los calmantes que le habían suministrado pero afortunadamente estaba fuera de peligro.

-Inuyasha… -

-Sesshomaru ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo? ¿Cómo lograron infiltrarse en la mansión?-

-Todavía no estoy al cien por ciento seguro pero Jaken me informó que utilizaron la llegada de Kagura e Izayoi para poder entrar-.

-¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora? Si entraron una vez, pueden volver hacerlo si se lo proponen…-

-¿Con quién demonios crees que estás hablando? No volverán a hacerlo… Sesshomaru Taisho lo jura… y no lo harán-. La determinación y la mirada de Sesshomaru no dejaban lugar a dudas de que lo que prometía sería cumplido pero Kagome no estaba dispuesta a seguir poniendo a las personas de su alrededor en más aprietos.

-Sesshomaru… Lamento todo lo que ha pasado. Creo que es mejor que me dejen sola a partir de este momento-.

-¿Qué estupidez estás diciendo Kagome?- Gritó Inuyasha sorprendiéndola. –Ni pienses por un solo segundo que podrás arreglártelas sola ¿es que acaso no ves lo que está sucediendo?-

Kagome frunció el ceño y en lo que pudo también gritó, aunque le causó dolor a causa de sus fracturadas costillas. – ¡Es por eso que lo digo! Ya los he metido en demasiados problemas, no quiero que vuelvas a salir herido… ni tu…ni Sango, ni Miroku y muchísimo menos esa pequeña niña… ya no puedo con la conciencia con lo que le pasó a Kohaku… no creo que mi mente resista más-.

-Es por eso que debes guardar silencio y dejar que te ayuden-. Esta vez fue Sesshomaru quien habló ya que Inuyasha había enmudecido a causa de las palabras de la muchacha.

-Sesshomaru…-

- Kagura me entregó unos documentos muy interesantes. Y aunque parezca todo muy extraño todo nos lleva a una sola persona que está detrás de todo esto. Y te aseguro que nadie podrá ayudarte si no dejas que me encargue de este asunto-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Preguntó Inuyasha.

-Por el momento no puedo decir mucho pero…-

Cuando Sesshomaru estaba a punto de dar un indicio de algo importante, la puerta de la habitación se abrió estrepitosamente y varias personas entraron en ella. Una de ellas fue directo hacia donde estaba la muchacha viendo con ojos desorbitados como esa persona se abalanzaba sobre ella dándole un fuerte pero delicado abrazo.

-¡No puede entrar aquí!- Gritó desesperadamente una linda enfermera que palidecía al instante al ver los rostros desencajados y furibundos de los hermanos Taisho.

-Nadie me puede impedir a mí entrar aquí, ahora lárgate-. Y la pobre enfermera no pudo hacer otra cosa que obedecer porque los ojos que le ordenaron eran tan profundos y dominantes que un profundo miedo la invadió. Disculpándose con los Taisho y haciendo exageradas reverencias, la pobre mujer huyó de la habitación.

-¿Y dígame Señor Sesshomaru…a qué persona nos lleva este asunto? Después de todo, absolutamente todo lo que tenga que ver con Kagome es de mi absoluto interés-. Dijo con veneno.

- ¡¿Papá?!-

- Eso es algo que no estoy dispuesto a compartir contigo Naraku-. Y sin más salió Sesshomaru salió de la habitación hecho un demonio. Haría rodar cabezas pero lo que le urgía era sacar a Kagome del hospital, así tuviera que preparar un equipo médico para llevar y así recrear una sala de terapia intensiva en su mansión.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí…mocoso?-

-¡Naraku…maldito!-

Pero antes de que ambos comenzaran a golpearse, dos policías entraron a la habitación a separarlos y a sacarlos de ahí. Sesshomaru lideraba la comitiva. Sin embargo justo antes de salir Naraku le entregó un celular a Kagome.

-Ten eso Kagome, te estaré llamando. No dejes que te lo quiten, obedece-.

-Lo haré papá….-

Dando un suspiro, frunciendo el ceño y ayudando a Kagome a ponerse de pie para luego sentarla en una silla de ruedas, Sesshomaru ordenó a una enfermera para alistarla y volver cuanto antes a la mansión. Si Naraku estaba nuevamente involucrado en cosas turbias y había sido descubierto, no cabía duda que Kagome sería atacada de nuevo o quizá esta vez fuera el turno de algún miembro de su familia o él mismo. Sea lo que fuere ni Sesshomaru ni Inuyasha permitirían que nada malo volviera a suceder. Ya tenían bastante y estaban al límite.

**Continuará…**

**:.**

¡Hola de nuevo! Muchas gracias por leer, me sorprendió gratamente la gente que siguiera con esta historia. Estoy muy agradecida. Así que aquí está la otra entrega, si seguimos así y la musa lo permite, nos leeremos pronto.

Muchas gracias por dedicarle su tiempo a esta historia y a mí.

En especial gracias a: **axter, Faby Sama, AlexadraHigurashi, Chocolatosa-Kagome, Sexy Style y por supuesto a todos los que leen **

Espero que les guste el capi =D


	12. Intentaré Protegerte

Todos los personajes son de Rumiko-Sensei… como todos aquí, escribo solo por diversión y sin pedir dinero por ello ¿Ok? ¡Perfecto! Entonces… adelante….

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x - Cambio de escena.

_0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x -Flashback_

**Capítulo 12**

Inuyasha había sido sacado bruscamente de la habitación al igual que Naraku, ambos fuera del centro médico se miraban con un profundo rencor. De todas las personas que intentaban por todos los medios toparse Naraku encabezaba la lista pero el destino se empeñaba en hacerles la existencia más que complicada. Su mirada llena de veneno y su sonrisa sarcástica y torcida habían hecho que Inuyasha fuera nuevamente a la carga. Pero inmediatamente Totosai y Myoga corrieron al lado del joven empresario antes de que llegara a golpear a Naraku.

-Amo Inuyasha, no es conveniente llamar más la atención-. Myoga intentaba por todos los medios contener al joven que a duras penas se mantenía en su agarre y el de Totosai.

-Inuyasha, cálmate. Si sigues así terminarás en la delegación-. Totosai había logrado por lo menos que Inuyasha dejara de forcejear más no de maldecir.

-Inuyasha, no creas que has logrado que mi hija se aleje de mí. Se todo lo que ha pasado desde que fue secuestrada y enviada a ese lugar y tú… pagarás por lo que ella ha sufrido-.

-¡Maldito! ¿Qué demonios hacías mientras ella estaba en ese asqueroso agujero? ¡No tienes idea, no tienes derecho de pedir ni reclamar nada!-

Naraku torció su boca en una mueca llena de odio y rencor ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Es que acaso pensaban que era tan enfermo como para hacerle algo así a su propia hija? Desde que supo en la situación desgraciada en la que había caído su precioso tesoro había enloquecido y había destrozado casi toda su mansión a causa de la impotencia que sentía. La llamada que recibió y el posterior mensaje con la foto de Kagome maniatada, ensangrentada y tirada en una sucia habitación lo habían vuelto un asesino a sangre fría. Había matado a los custodios que se suponía protegían en silencio a sus hijos, habían fallado y lo había pagado Kagome. Nada más y nada menos que ella que era un ser demasiado puro y frágil para el cruel destino que le había deparado ese endemoniado ser. No solo había tenido el descaro de reaparecer después de tanto tiempo sino que estaba amenazando a su familia.

Los mensajes que recibió al otro día habían sido peores y enterarse que Kagome había sido puesta en exhibición para luego su posterior prostitución lo había llevado al borde de la locura. Le había tomado veinticuatro horas de exhaustiva investigación para dar con un cien por ciento de seguridad en donde la tenían y si de verdad era esa persona la que estaba detrás de todo ese macabro plan.

Sabía que no le sería nada fácil poder sacarla de ahí, que sería una misión suicida para cualquiera de sus hombres o incluso para el mismo… sin embargo tenía que intentarlo. Así que ideo un plan, uno que al menos le informaría la situación desde adentro y traería a Kagome de regreso, a su lado para poder regresarla a su madre y a salvo de toda la maldad del mundo que lo rodeaba y del que era parte.

Envió a su mejor espía y mano derecha, un hombre muy elegante llamado Byakuya. Él se encargaría de sacar a su hija de ahí o por lo menos intentarlo incluso a costa de su propia vida. Pero el destino le cobró la vida de su mejor hombre y hasta la fecha no había podido encontrar a nadie que pudiera serle tan fiel y tan útil como lo había sido Byakuya.

_0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x_

_Byakuya había ingresado al antro en el que gracias al arduo trabajo de inteligencia habían descubierto que se encontraba Kagome. No había sido difícil entrar a dicho lugar, había ido con la vestimenta adecuada, se veía adinerado y en busca de pasar un buen rato y con eso bastó para ingresar. Había decidido que la seguridad era todo un asco. Los hombres de seguridad no habían tenido la inteligencia suficiente como para revisarlo porque de haberlo hecho, hubiesen descubierto la cámara que estaba filmando todo lo que sucedía en el lugar y transmitiendo en vivo y en directo para su jefe. _

_En primera instancia descubrió que era un lugar bastante agradable (si se tenía en cuenta en donde estaba y con la clase de gente que se trataba), no era incómodo, era espacioso y había muchas personas de renombre que de hacerse público el lugar que frecuentaban no serían capaces de mantener sus puestos de trabajo y cargos públicos. Las mesas eran grandes y se veía muchísimo dinero e incluso también sustancias nocivas. Por otro lado, en unas vitrinas y muy al estilo Ámsterdam estaban las prostitutas siendo exhibidas como pedazos de carne fresca. La mayoría lucían cómodas en sus cubículos seduciendo a los hombres y disfrutando de las caras de satisfacción y lujuria, otras estaban resignadas y posaban aturdidas y finalmente una sola de ellas estaba completamente abochornada y con deseos de morir allí mismo. Y esa fémina en exhibición era Kagome._

_Byakuya intentó socializar, consumir algo de alcohol y una que otra pastilla para poder acercarse a su objetivo lo cual estaba haciendo muy bien. Sin embargo y a pesar de su experiencia como espía no se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo observado. Y cuando decidió que ya había estado allí el tiempo suficiente, decidió actuar y poner en marcha su plan. Entonces se acercó al encargado de la comercialización de las chicas._

_-¿En qué puedo servirle señor?- Preguntó melosamente Jakotsu y guiñándole un ojo._

_-Quiero a la mejor de estas señoritas-. Dijo puntual._

_-¿Tiene vista a alguien… en especial?-_

_-Ya que lo mencionas… sí. Me gusta esa joven de ojos azules-. Indicó acercándose a la vitrina donde estaba Kagome. _

_Jakotsu lo miró calculador, sabía que no era casualidad que justamente viniera por esa mocosa pero le seguiría el juego. Órdenes eran órdenes y debía acatarlas. _

_-Es curioso que quiera precisamente a ella. Es muy nueva y no es un precio muy accesible. Se dice que es virgen-. _

_-En ese caso muchísimo mejor… no he estado con una virgen en mucho tiempo-. Tomó un gran respiro Naraku estaba lívido y maldiciendo constantemente en su oído. –Pagaré por ella-._

_-¿Está seguro que tiene la cantidad necesaria? Solo se aceptan pagos en efectivo-. _

_- Así es ¿Crees que te pediría algo que no puedo pagar? Me estás ofendiendo-. _

_-Bien, son quince mil dólares-. _

_-¿Dólares? ¿Pensé que solo trabajaban con yenes? Es un valor muy alto ¿no lo crees?-_

_-Son órdenes, a mí no me pregunte. Solo efectivo ¿tiene el dinero o no?- _

_Jakotsu se acercó y puso su mano en el hombro del infiltrado e intentó coquetearle. Y Byakuya por su parte se estaba impacientando con el descaro que el tipo le hablaba y más por coquetearle, quería golpearlo por descarado pero debía contenerse. _

_-Así es-._

_-Sígame por aquí. Abonará y luego podrá pasar al mejor cuarto para degustarla. Ellas no pueden salir del recinto-. _

_Y al aceptar seguir a Jakotsu firmó su sentencia de muerte. Una vez dentro de un cuarto fue emboscado, golpeado y torturado. El otro espía del lugar lo había visto sospechoso y acercándose más, lo había reconocido como mano derecha de Naraku. _

_Antes de dispararle en su ojo izquierdo, Bankotsu lo miró y le sonrió con maldad. _

_-Ve, dile a Naraku que nunca podrá recuperar su precioso tesoro. Díselo y también dile que pierde su tiempo en intentar sacarla de aquí. Todo está más que controlado y ella jamás podrá volver a ver la luz del día ni ser libre-. Finalmente le disparó y con ayuda lo arrojaron a la calle en donde murió sin poder hacer mucho más por su jefe y amigo… pero murió satisfecho de que a pesar de todo, no habían podido descubrir la cámara que tenía oculta con lo cual Naraku había sido informado de todo lo que estaba sucediendo con su hija. _

_0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x_

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, Naraku tomó su arma que tenía escondida en su abrigo y apuntó a Inuyasha que por su parte permaneció en el lugar haciéndole frente. Ambos estaban demasiado enojados y no podían contenerse más. Afortunadamente nada pasó a mayores ya que Kagome salía con Sesshomaru y una enfermera que llevaba la silla en la que estaba. La enfermera palideció y comenzó a llamar a seguridad, Sesshomaru maldijo entre dientes y ordenó a Myoga y Totosai que sujetaran aún más firmemente a Inuyasha y los custodios de Naraku estaban a la expectativa de que hacer. _  
_Sin embargo, Naraku al ver a su hija como espectadora de tan patético espectáculo, guardó su arma y se acercó aun ante la negativa ferviente de Inuyasha, la asustada enfermera y la mirada de advertencia de Sesshomaru.

-Adiós Kagome, cuídate. Te llamaré. No pierdas ese teléfono-. Dándole un último abrazo y antes de marcharse del lugar le dedicó una última mirada de desprecio a Inuyasha y le dijo: –Tu maldito mocoso mantente alejado de mi hija. Ya sé lo que hiciste con ella y no pienses que te perdonaré semejante acto-.

Kagome se sonrojó a niveles infinitos e Inuyasha intentó con más anhelo de zafarse del agarre de sus custodios y jefes de seguridad.

-Inuyasha, deja ese acto infantil inmediatamente y responsabilízate de tus actos. Vamos de regreso pero primero iremos a darle sepultura a Kagura-.

Y sin ánimos de contradecir a su hermano mayor, Inuyasha dejó de forcejear y ayudó a Kagome a subir al auto. Seguirían a la ambulancia hasta la sala crematoria y de allí volverían a la mansión. La enfermera que cuidaría de Kagome y de su pronta recuperación iría en la ambulancia, mientras que Myoga y Totosai irían al final custodiando el auto en el que viajarían Sesshomaru, Inuyasha y Kagome. Una vez finalizada la cremación, Sesshomaru se encargaría de esparcir las cenizas de Kagura para que por fin pudiera descansar en paz.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Cuando finalmente y luego de horas, de preguntas y respuestas, de llantos y lamentos Sango y Miroku terminaron de contarle a Izayoi lo que estaba sucediendo con su familia, la bella dama se mantuvo en silencio por alrededor de una hora. No podía creer todo lo que en tan solo dos meses había pasado. Tal parecía ser que haber dejado por tanto tiempo había sido un error terrible. Sabía que sus hijos eran adultos y que ella no mandaba en la vida de ninguno de ellos (mucho menos de Sesshomaru) pero sentía que de haber estado ella ahí las cosas tal vez habrían sido diferentes. Pero a la vez no estaba del todo decepcionada ni herida.

Una vez más demostraba que sus hijos eran excelentes personas.

Tal vez Inuyasha había sido un inmaduro al haber entrado en ese burdel en búsqueda de venganza o alivio a su lastimado corazón. Tal vez sí lo había hecho las cosas mal pero como su madre le estaba dando una oportunidad al saber que estaba salvando varias vidas inocentes y lo más importante que sus dos hijos estaban interactuando juntos sin querer golpearse y gruñirse más de la cuenta.

Suspiró cansinamente y se puso de pie. Caminó hasta el sillón que estaba cerca de un gran ventanal y se sentó tomando a la pequeña niña (que estaba profundamente dormida) en sus brazos. Era tan dulce, aun en sueños.

-¡Pobrecita niña! Ha perdido a su madre de una manera tan abrupta-. Fueron las palabras que dijo después del tiempo que se había tomado para intentar entender las cosas.

-Pero ha ganado una familia estable. Un padre que estoy más que seguro dará todo por ella, un tío para que la consienta y la mime y sobre todo una abuela que además será un excelente ejemplo a seguir-. Le dijo Miroku haciendo que Izayoi se sintiera un poco mejor.

-Gracias Miroku…. Así es, a pesar de perder a su madre, creo que ella será muy feliz una vez que se acostumbre a nosotros-. Miró a la niña una vez más, le dio un tierno beso en la frente y la dejó de nuevo en el sillón para que siguiera descansando. -¿Se dieron cuenta que tiene los ojos de Sesshomaru?-

-Pues sí, los ojos de esa niña son sorprendentes y muy brillantes-. Comentó Sango.

-¿Verdad que sí? Es una de las características del padre de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru. Toga era el único que tenía los ojos así y sus hijos lo heredaron… supongo que es natural que la descendencia de ellos también lo haga-.

Hubo un momento de incómodo silencio por lo que Izayoi le pidió amablemente a Miroku que fuera por té y unos bocadillos. Ella quería hablar con Sango pero no quería incomodarla con el joven cerca, la pobre mujer también había pasado por mucho. Miroku entendió la indirecta y se dirigió a preparar algo para llenar sus estómagos.

-Sango…-

-¿En qué puedo ayudarla Señora Izayoi?- Preguntó algo temerosa.

-Izayoi es más que suficiente niña. Solo… quería que supieras que lamento profundamente todo lo que han pasado. Tratando de ayudar a una buena causa quedaste expuesta de esa manera tan terrible y no solo tú, sino que también tu hermano pequeño sufrieron muchísimo-.

Los ojos de Sango que aún permanecían rojos por los relatos anteriores volvían a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo lo que has vivido y que no lo vas a olvidar así de simple. Ten por seguro que ya no volverás a sufrir ni terminar trabajando en cualquier lado. Ten por seguro que tu hermano Kohaku estará a cargo de los mejores especialistas y que nada les faltará. Trabajarás para nosotros, te enseñaremos para que tengas un buen puesto, un trabajo digno y sobre todo para que tengas un buen sueldo para que puedas mantenerte, vivir bien y puedas estar a cargo de tu hermano sin problemas. Eso te lo aseguro-.

Sango se había conmovido tanto por las palabras de Izayoi que no pudo más que emitir un débil 'gracias' a causa de su ahogado llanto y cuando los brazos de Izayoi la encerraron en un reconfortante abrazo no pudo más que romper en llanto. Por una vez en mucho tiempo se sintió contenida, más tranquila y con la esperanza de un brillante futuro.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

En el auto de Sesshomaru, Kagome estaba muy adolorida, los calmantes ya estaban a punto de dejarle de hacer efecto y comenzaba a sentir los fuertes dolores de las heridas provocadas por Bankotsu. Se sentía abrumada, apenas podía comenzar a digerir lo que había vivido. No esperaba volver al cuidado de los Taisho, mucho menos se imaginó poder escapar de Bankotsu y de…

-Kikyo-. Dijo murmurando pero Inuyasha que estaba a su lado pudo escucharla con claridad.

-¿Qué has dicho…Kagome?- Preguntó incrédulo y algo molesto por escuchar ese maldito nombre. Sesshomaru que estaba al volante se inquietó con lo que dijo Inuyasha pero guardó silencio.

Ella no esperaba ser oída pero ya que lo habían hecho, lo mejor era no guardar silencio.

-Inuyasha…. Yo… reconocí a Kikyo. Ella estaba con Bankotsu-.

-¡Maldición!-

-¡Inuyasha, no te alteres, esto ya lo suponíamos!-

-Lo siento-. Suspiró con dolor, ya había hablado y no podía dejar las cosas a la mitad, debía terminar de contarles lo que sucedió. –Ella… fue ella quién me disparó. Intentó matarme pero una daga le dio en la mano antes que gatillara y cuando lo hizo… me hirió. La herida en el hombro me la hizo él-.

-¡Mil veces malditos! Solo esto nos faltaba-.

-Inuyasha no repetiré que te tranquilices-.

Sesshomaru fue tajante, ya tenía demasiados dolores de cabeza como para seguir sumando más. A pesar de ser una noticia espantosa tenían más pruebas para poner tras las rejas a esos dos y si todo salía bien, también podrían atrapar al autor intelectual de todo eso.

-Lo siento, realmente lo siento muchísimo-.

-Tranquila Kagome, esta vez me aseguraré que nada te ocurra. Ten por seguro que nada ni nadie volverá a apartarte de mi lado-.

Inuyasha, que viajaba a su lado en el asiento trasero, tomó su mano y le dio un apretón para asegurarle que todo estaría mejor. La miró con mayor detenimiento viendo nuevamente lo golpeada y adolorida que estaba e intentó ponerla cómoda recostándola sobre él.

Kagome levantó la mirada y se sonrojó pero agradeció el gesto. Se estaba acostumbrando mucho a su cercanía y eso le daba miedo. Más después de ver la escena con su padre, la verdad Inuyasha era una persona con un hermoso corazón y lo que menos quería era causarle más problemas de los que ya le estaban causando. Pero solo por esos momentos se dejaría cuidar.

Finalmente llegaron a la sala crematoria, fue un proceso difícil porque esta sería la última vez que Sesshomaru vería el hermoso rostro de la que alguna vez fue una hermosa mujer y alguien a quién había llegado a querer mucho. La miró por última vez y le dedico una de sus raras sonrisas en forma de despedida y en agradecimiento por haberle llevado a su hija en vez de dejarla vagando por el mundo en el que ella frecuentaba y dio la orden de iniciar el proceso. Le habían dicho que aproximadamente el proceso de cremación tardaría más o menos dos horas y media quizás más y que si quería podía quedarse allí o salir unos momentos mientras se llevaba a cabo la cremación. Sesshomaru al no verle el sentido a esperar allí decidió salir con los demás. Además que necesitaba revisar detenidamente los documentos que Kagura le había dado.

Cerca de allí había una cafetería por lo que irían a tomar una pequeña merienda ya que con todo lo ocurrido ninguno había probado bocado desde temprano en la mañana y de paso, Kagome podría tomar algún calmante que la enfermera le diera para poder soportar más los dolores.

Inuyasha no permitió que la enfermera llevara a Kagome, quería hacerlo él para probarle que podía contar con él para cuidarla y protegerla… el simplemente quería que supiera que se preocupaba por ella.

Una vez dentro del café Myoga, Totosai y la enfermera se sentaron en una mesa un tanto apartados para darles privacidad.

Una vez que les tomaron los pedidos, Sesshomaru tomó la carpeta con los documentos y comenzó a releerlos. Cada palabra que leía le aceleraba mucho más el corazón y lentamente pequeñas gotitas de sudor comenzaban a empapar su frente.

-¿Qué sucede Sesshomaru? Estas sudando-.

En medio de la conversación y antes de que Sesshomaru pudiera siquiera contestar la pregunta de Inuyasha, el móvil que Naraku le había entregado a Kagome comenzó a sonar.

-¿Qué debo hacer? No tiene número, aparece como privado-.

-Déjame contestar, si es tu padre te pasaré con él-. Aseguró Inuyasha.

Kagome obedientemente y agradecida le pasó el celular. Sin embargo la voz que se escuchó del otro lado de la línea no era la de Naraku.

_-Devuélvanme a mi juguete Taisho… o de lo contrario sabrán de lo que soy capaz-. _ Y sin más cortaron la llamada.

-¿Quién era Inuyasha?- Preguntó Sesshomaru.

-No dijo, 'solo dijo que le devolviéramos su juguete o de lo contrario sabríamos de qué es capaz'. Definitivamente no era Naraku-.

-Tengo una idea de quién puede ser. Pero debemos llegar a la mansión antes de poder discutirlo. Aquí puede filtrarse cualquier información así que no tenemos más remedio que esperar-.

Sesshomaru tenía razón, no tenía sentido discutir nada allí. Por lo que ordenó a Inuyasha a adelantarse con Kagome, la enfermera y Myoga, el quedaría con Totosai. Una vez que finalizara la cremación de Kagura iría con ellos y por fin podrían iniciar un contraataque legal y para eso ya tenía a su fiel lobo esperando nuevas instrucciones, con él y la policía si todo lo que tenía en su panorama era correcto, por fin podría liberar a Kagome y a su familia de todo ese calvario.

**Continuará… **

**:.**

¡Hola! Regresé con otro capítulo. Espero que les agrade. =) Muchísimas gracias por leer. Me hacen muy feliz y muchísimas gracias por los reviews.

Especialmente a: **Faby sama, ****AlexandraHigurashi,****axter****, ****Peachilein****, ****ariadnek****… ¡Gracias mil! **

Cualquier sugerencia, errores o lo que se les ocurra me dicen ¿sí?

Besitos y nos leemos prontito =)

Sele

PD: intenté subir el capi a FF en la madrugada (como estas últimas semanas) pero estaba fallando. Por eso, si ven algún error háganme lo saber para poder corregirlo. Muchas gracias. Besitos...


	13. Realidades

Todos los personajes son de Rumiko-Sensei… como todos aquí, escribo solo por diversión y sin pedir dinero por ello ¿Ok? ¡Perfecto! Entonces… adelante….

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x - Cambio de escena.

_0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x –__Flashback_

_Cursiva- __Sueño_

**Capítulo 13**

Dejando atrás a Sesshomaru y Totosai, el pequeño grupo se dirigía nuevamente a la mansión. Había mucho que hacer, tenían que hablar con Izayoi y reforzar aún más la seguridad de la gran casa pues sin explicarse cómo, Kagome había sido localizada nuevamente y esta vez sabían que Naraku no estaba detrás de todo como habían supuesto.

El silencio en la camioneta en la que viajaban era muy tenso, cada uno intentaba pensar en cosas positivas pero lamentablemente nada, ningún pensamiento feliz salía de la cabeza de los allí presentes.

Los calmantes suministrados a la joven estaban haciendo efecto, ya casi no sentía dolores fuertes y lentamente comenzaba a quedarse dormida. Inuyasha intentaba por todos los escasos medios que allí tenían mantenerla cómoda pero parecía una tarea titánica porque el vehículo no dejaba de moverse, habían curvas en el camino y también estaba el factor de la velocidad que hacían difícil un descanso decente y una buena recuperación.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

_Era muy pequeña… y estaba jugando con una niña muy parecida a ella pero un par de años mayor. A los tres años, Kagome Higurashi y Kikyo Higurashi podrían haberse hecho pasar la una por la otra sin dificultades… más que sus ojos que era lo único que las podía diferenciar._

_Mientras que una tenía unos expresivos, cálidos y risueños ojos azules, la otra tenía unos calculadores, fríos pero a la vez tiernos ojos castaños. Así mismo otro factor a diferenciar era su personalidad… una era extremadamente extrovertida y la otra lo opuesto pero ambas se adoraban, se querían con el alma… no solo eran primas, sino también eran amigas y compañeras de aventuras en los grandes terrenos del Templo en el que Kagome pasaba algunas de sus tardes con sus padres y abuelo._

_Pero algo lentamente comenzó a cambiar… _

_Los padres de Kikyo simplemente dejaron de visitar el templo y junto con ellos, Kikyo se alejaba para siempre de la vida de Kagome…_

_-¿Papi por qué Kikyo nee-chan ya no viene a jugar conmigo?- Le preguntó una noche la pequeña Kagome a su papá._

_-Si te lo explicara no lo entenderías pequeña… -_

_-¿Volverá algún día?-_

_-Si en algún momento sus padres vuelven al país ella también lo hará-._

_-¿Y cuándo será eso?- _

_-No podría decírtelo… ni yo mismo lo sé…_

_Al pasar el tiempo la familia de Kagome comenzó a desmoronarse, las llamadas que su padre recibía, las visitas a altas horas de la noche y la violencia psicológica y verbal con la que muchas veces trataba a su madre hicieron que poco después que Sota naciera se separaran y fueran a vivir finalmente con su abuelo._

_Más una noche… Kagome se despertó porque escuchó sonar el teléfono. Bajó por las escaleras esperando que su madre la dejara dormir con ella ya que se había despertado. Pero al parecer el teléfono no había dado buenas noticias, alguien había muerto. Fue un accidente había dicho su abuelo pero su madre negó con la cabeza…_

_-Ha sido un asesinato, tu bien lo sabes papá-._

_-Lo sé-._

_-Era su hermano y su cuñada… él ha perdido toda la humanidad que le quedaba-. Decía la señora Higurashi llorando y sentándose._

_-Debes tranquilizarte hija-._

_-¿Cómo puedo hacer eso? Solo se ha salvado la niña… y solo porque no se encontraba con ellos en el auto-._

_El abuelo no podía consolar a su hija porque no había palabras para rebatirle todo lo que ella decía. Estaba convencida y sabía que era verdad… ya sabía en qué clase de persona se había convertido su ex marido._

_-El auto volcó en la carretera y al hacerlo se prendió fuego. Murieron calcinados papá… si el auto no se hubiese incendiado ellos podrían haberse salvado…-_

_Su madre lloró hasta el cansancio y se quedó dormida en los brazos de su padre. Kagome siendo tan pequeña no comprendía la gravedad de la situación pero sí comprendía que su madre estaba sufriendo horrores y que si ella la iba a despertar iba a ocasionarle más malestar por lo que optó por ir a dormir a su alcoba. _

_Para cuando despertó al otro día su madre le sonreía radiante de felicidad, como si nada fuera de lo normal estuviese pasando. Fue por eso que Kagome pensó que todo había sido parte de un sueño… no se imaginaba que lo ocurrido la noche anterior había sido la cruel realidad…_

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Kagome regresaba en sí y su despertar no había sido muy elegante. Estaba cubierta de sudor, pálida con grandes hematomas y con mucho dolor. Miró la habitación en la que se encontraba y entró en pánico aunque permaneció recostada. No reconocía nada, estaba a oscuras, era de noche y su mente le decía que estaba otra vez en ese agujero que desgració su vida.

La puerta lentamente se abrió y el corazón de Kagome latió tan frenéticamente que creía que le iba a dar un ataque y que caería muerta allí mismo. Una figura alta se acercaba y cuando esa misma figura puso su masculina mano en su frente, gritó aterrada haciendo que más personas entraran en dicha habitación encendiendo la luz en el proceso.

-¿Qué sucede Kagome?- Preguntó una angustiada voz femenina.

-Kagome ¿estás bien?- Cuestionó una voz masculina.

Cuando finalmente reconoció las voces y dejó de aferrarse dolorosamente a su propio cuerpo, abrió los ojos y pudo encontrarse con ese grupo de personas que muy amablemente la estaban ayudando y la estaban manteniendo sana y salva.

-¿Kagome?- Inuyasha se acercó más a ella y tomó su mano dándole su apoyo incondicional.

-Lo lamento… me siento muy avergonzada-.

- No deberías estarlo pequeña, lo que has vivido es suficiente como para enloquecer a cualquier ser humano-.

-¿Usted es…?-

-La madre de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru. Mi nombre es Izayoi y espero que así me llames-.

Kagome miró a la delicada mujer por unos momentos y luego bajó la mirada muy apenada. Con lo poco que le dijo le dio a entender que ya estaba enterada de todo lo ocurrido entre ella e Inuyasha y simplemente no soportaba la vergüenza. Y por ello comenzó a llorar.

-Por favor no llores-. Le pidió casi con el corazón estallándole en mil pedazos por ver a la joven en semejante estado. No era para menos pero ella no estaba allí para juzgarla, más bien intentaba serle de ayuda pero no parecía dar resultados dado a la vergüenza que la chica sentía.

Mirando a Inuyasha y a Miroku les hablo. –Inuyasha ya es tarde, Sesshomaru no tardará en llegar. Ve a prepararle un té a Kagome y verifica que Rin esté entretenida hasta la hora de comer. Miroku ve con él. Tengo que hablar con Kagome. Sango si tú quieres puedes quedarte-.

-Gracias Izayoi pero creo que a Kagome le hará bien hablar con usted a solas. Iré con la niña así los muchachos pueden prepararle algo a Kagome-.

Una vez que todos se fueron Izayoi intentó tranquilizar a la muchacha.

-¿Podrás mirarme a la cara?- Preguntó con suavidad.

-No… no creo que pueda. Me siento muy avergonzada, hasta el punto de querer que la tierra se abra aquí mismo y me trague-.

-No digas esas cosas por favor-. Tomó la mano esquiva de Kagome y la sostuvo con mucha delicadeza pero con firmeza a la vez.

-Te diré que no estoy para nada orgullosa con lo que hizo Inuyasha pero a la vez estoy muy contenta-.

Haciendo un esfuerzo increíble para sostenerle la mirada a la mujer, por aunque sea unos segundos, Kagome la miró sorprendida. – ¿Cómo es eso posible?-

- Gracias a ese tonto acto, a emborracharse, buscar venganza y consuelo en algo equivocado pudo salvar muchas vidas inocentes. Y ten por seguro que salvaremos más en cuanto esta tan desesperada situación se resuelva-.

-No sé qué decir…-

-No tienes que decir nada. Solo deja que te ayudemos. Inuyasha no es un hombre que vaya a esos lugares (quiero que sepas eso). Estaba enojado y confundido y perdió el control de la situación. Estaba despechado y buscó una solución equivocada. Ya te dije que no me hace feliz lo que hizo pero no quiero que pienses mal de él. Es un buen muchacho-.

-Yo no podría jamás pensar mal de él. El… salvó mi vida, mi dignidad y está metiéndose en muchos aprietos a causa de ello y… yo no puedo hacer nada para ayudarle-. Ella continuaba sin mirarla a los ojos.

-Es muy incómodo lo que le voy a decir y también muy vergonzoso hasta el punto de llorar patéticamente. Pero en ese inmundo lugar y después de la primera horrorosa y cruel experiencia que tuve….él fue un caballero. Me trató como un ser humano y no como un trozo de carne y por ello estoy muy agradecida. Por eso señora… aunque la situación de enterarse que Inuyasha buscó consuelo (aun sin quererlo) en una prostituta debe saber que su hijo es una persona muy decente y debe estar… orgullosa de él-.

Para cuando Kagome terminó de hablar ambas estaban llorando a mares. La intención de Izayoi fue de darle ánimos a la muchacha no al revés y ella era la que estaba siendo reconfortada nada más y nada menos por la persona que más estaba sufriendo. Esa mujer era increíble y tenía un enorme corazón para excusar a su hijo y hacerlo quedar más que bien aun cuando la situación estaba en su contra.

-Eres muy amable Kagome-. Le dijo aun sin soltarle la mano, es más la tomó más fuerte para trasmitirle su agradecimiento.

-Mi objetivo era hacerte sentir mejor. Decirte que dejes de sentirte menos, que levantes la mirada y que te sientas digna porque aquí no has hecho nada malo. Muy por el contrario y quería que… aunque sea sonrieras un poco y lo único que he hecho fue hacerte llorar y llorar yo también-.

- Señora, usted desde que se tomó la molestia de sentarse a hablar conmigo me ha hecho sentir mejor. Creí… que venía a… reclamarme por todas las molestias que les estoy causando. Su nuera murió de un gran susto, Inuyasha recibió un disparo… invadieron su casa… -

-Esas no fueron cosas que pasaron porque tú así lo quisiste -. La interrumpió con firmeza.

-Aun así… esto es a causa de mi padre si el… si el… -

-¿Si él qué Kagome?-

-Es que no es una persona buena… que lo sea conmigo y mi familia no lo hace bueno. Él ha hecho demasiadas cosas malas…-

-No es tu culpa. Ninguno de nosotros te juzgará por lo que es él. Deberías saberlo-.

-Muchas gracias señora-.

-Izayoi está bien… Por cierto, Inuyasha quería verte y hablar un poco contigo ¿está bien si lo dejo pasar? O prefieres esperar a que llegue Sesshomaru-.

-Si por favor, que pase-.

-Siéntete en paz contigo misma niña, tu eres una víctima no al revés. Tienes todo nuestro apoyo-. Dándole un beso en la frente a Kagome se fue para dejar pasar a Inuyasha.

Ella por su parte quedó sorprendida con el gesto de la madre de Inuyasha y cuando el joven de ojos dorados menor entró a la habitación, la encontró tocándose la frente.

-Mi madre te ha besado en la frente ¿no es cierto?-

-¿Eh?-

-Lo siento, no golpee antes de entrar-.

-Descuida-.

- Como te vi con la mano en la frente, te preguntaba si mi madre te besó en la frente-.

Kagome se sonrojó. –Sí, me ha sorprendido-.

-Ella es así… Siempre que se encariña-.

La pausa que le siguió a esa frase fue un poco incómoda por lo que Inuyasha intentó hacer fluir la conversación de otra manera. Le preguntó un poco de su estado de salud y le pidió disculpas por haberla asustado minutos atrás.

Se hizo una nueva pausa pero esta vez Kagome fue la que inició la conversación.

-Inuyasha ¿Por qué me ayudas tanto?- Y como él se había quedado callado e intentando decir las palabras correctas ella eligió responder por él.

- Si es por lo que sucedió entre nosotros, no tienes que hacerlo. Ya me has ayudado demasiado y no quisiera que resultes herido nuevamente y que le pase algo a tu familia por eso. Yo sé que eres una buena persona y que también te sientes culpable por haber pagado por mí pero… -

-No…-

Él no había intentado ignorarla, estaba pensando en cómo decirle porqué estaba ayudándola tanto. Una de las razones había sido esa, la de la culpa por haber contribuido a su desdicha pero otra razón también lo llevaba a eso pero no era fácil explicarlo bien. Más cuando ni el mismo sabía explicárselo así mismo…

-No, no pienses así. Si te soy completamente sincero ¿Me odiarás por ello?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Kagome, cada vez que te veo siento deseos de abrazarte, besarte y tenerte bajo mi cuerpo una vez más. No soporto la idea de que mi cuerpo reaccione así cuando estás cerca. Me ha estado pasando esto desde hace varias semanas y ya no lo resisto. Pero a la vez me siento la peor basura sobre la tierra por desearlo ¿no es patético? No creo que sea solo deseo lo que sienta por ti porque cuando te veo en peligro desespero y quiero protegerte. Pero al mismo tiempo no puedo hablarte de amor porque no sé qué es lo que siento. Soy una persona muy egoísta…-

¿Qué diablos acababa de decir?

Si esperaba hablar con Inuyasha no era para escuchar eso precisamente. En esos momentos esperaba encontrarse con alguien que solo la veía como un error a enmendar, a alguien a quién proteger para expiar culpas pero ¿un objeto de deseo? ¿Cómo podía reaccionar a eso? ¿Qué le podía contestar a esa "confesión"?

Lo único que atinó a decir fue…

-No te odio por ello-. Pero luego se sintió más incómoda.

Si bien era cierto que Inuyasha la tranquilizaba, le agradaba y sentirlo cerca le hacía bien. También era cierto que la ponía nerviosa, la hacía temblar y (oh a pesar de la inexperiencia) deseaba sentirlo cerca muy cerca y no soltarlo más. Nunca se había enamorado, no conocía ese sentimiento y después del pozo de desesperación y agonía que había caído dudaba que alguna vez si quiera se acercara de nuevo a un hombre… Inuyasha era diferente y le gustaba y le asustaba tenerlo cerca.

¿Qué hacer en una situación así?

-Soy de lo peor… Lamento haberte puesto tan incómoda Kagome-. Y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-No sé qué decirte a esto. ¿Será posible que estés confundido y…?-

-Ni siquiera lo sugieras… ella, dejó de ser importante el día que los descubrí traicionándome en mi propia cama. -Suspiró cansado y se acercó de nuevo a ella. Esta vez se sentó en la cama a su lado y le sostuvo la mano.

-Lamento incomodarte-.

-No sé realmente que decirte-.

-No es necesario que digas nada. Solo espero que sepas que si esto que siento significa algo, es solo por ti no por nadie más. Solo tú-.

Tenerla tan cerca, tan sonrojada y vulnerable lo hizo hacer algo que no debería haber hecho…

La besó pero a pesar de todo fue un beso tierno y casto… Fue un beso puro.

-Lo que menos deseo es herirte. Déjame… déjame protegerte-.

-Por favor…-. _'No me lastimes'_ le hubiese gustado añadir a Kagome pero siendo sincera con ella misma, no creía que ese hombre junto a ella tuviera esas intenciones, más después de todo lo que estaban viviendo. Sin embargo, su vida estaba llena de sufrimientos y ya no resistiría otro golpe más.

Controlando sus impulsos y dejando atrás una gran carga al haberle confesado parte de sus pensamientos y sentimientos a Kagome, abrazándola fuertemente y con delicadeza en sus musculosos y protectores brazos, ambos se quedaron dormidos… y sería así como los encontraría Sesshomaru horas después para darle unas cuantas noticias y para poner en marcha su plan.

…

…_**Nunca creí poderme enamorar pero ya ven lo que ha pasado…**_

**Continuará…**

**:.**

¡Hola! Acá estoy con un día y unas horas de retraso ¿excusa? Si les interesa tuve que viajar al bautismo de mi único sobrino, así que al volver ya no me dieron ganas de escribir… ¡estaba agotada!

Espero que les guste el capi… se me hizo medio complicadito, espero no estar metiendo la pata… No lo quiero alargar mucho pero tampoco apurarme y terminarlo abruptamente… todavía nos quedan fácil 5 capítulos… o quizás más o menos.

Mmmm veamos qué les parece. ¿Me comentan? Feedback people! Please?

Muchas, muchas gracias a: **Faby Sama, AlexandraHigurashi, Sexy Style, XiO, Peachilein** :)

También gracias a las personas que solo leen…

¡Besitos! Hasta la próx actualización….

Sele

Fragmento: Amor de Alquiler de Rodrigo Bueno.


	14. Seudónimo: Muso

Todos los personajes son de Rumiko-Sensei… como todos aquí, escribo solo por diversión y sin pedir dinero por ello ¿Ok? ¡Perfecto! Entonces… adelante….

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x - Cambio de escena.

_0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x –__Flashback_

_0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x- Cursiva carta de Kagura_

**Capítulo 14**

-¿Así que pensaste que saldrías libre de todo esto?-

Preguntó una endemoniada y potente voz a su víctima que en esos momentos se encontraba sangrando profundamente en el suelo. Su estado era deplorable. Estaba ensangrentado y con laceraciones en todo el cuerpo, seguramente también tendría varios huesos rotos.

-¿En qué momento pensaste que podrías continuar con tu vida sin castigos?- Continuó.

El hombre que seguía en el suelo continuaba mirando a esa figura maldita con fervor y sin un ápice de miedo, simplemente lo miraba con rencor; con un infinito y profundo odio. De tener las manos libres podría siquiera estrangularlo, ya que sin la ayuda de un arma o de sus sicarios ese maldito bastardo no podía hacer nada solo

-¿Dime que vas a hacer ahora? ¿No piensas responder? Pues peor para ti-.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Cuando Sesshomaru regresó del crematorio de Kagura posteriormente esparcimiento de cenizas ya eran altas horas de la noche. Estaba muy agotado tanto física como emocionalmente, todavía le resultaba inverosímil todo lo que estaba viviendo. Desde que Inuyasha había metido en su vida a esa pobre chica toda la existencia de su familia había sufrido complicaciones. En realidad… si era sincero consigo mismo, no todo había sido culpa de Inuyasha, ni mucho menos de Kikyo. Tal vez, de igual manera todos hubiesen terminados involucrados ya que su ex mujer le seguía trayendo sorpresas después de muerta.

Las personas o persona que habían estado tras ella y su hija eran nada más y nada menos que los mismos que estaban detrás de Kagome. Kagura, con el estilo de vida turbia que llevaba se había metido hasta el cuello con gente muy pesada y ya fuera a causa del destino o lo que fuere, tarde o temprano la lidiaría con toda esa mafia. Afortunadamente ahora tenían un panorama más claro de la gente que trataban y no era uno muy alentador.

Izayoi, Sango y Miroku no podían dormir, así que como todos estaban a la espera de Sesshomaru o de alguna novedad por eso hicieron causa común en la sala y en la espera decidieron tomar un té para pasar los malos tragos del día.

Para cuando Sesshomaru abrió la puerta todos estaban a punto de ir a sus recamaras asignadas pero dieron media vuelta y esperaron pacientes a que el joven magnate les proporcionara alguna información.

-Sesshomaru, ¿te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Izayoi cansada y angustiada pero acercándose a él de todas maneras.

- Si, no te preocupes-. Respondió cansado y desplomándose en el sillón, algo muy inusual en el siempre compuesto y adecuado hombre.

-¿Quieres algo de beber? ¿Un té quizás?-

Y para no desairar a su madrastra aceptó una taza de la caliente infusión. –Si, por favor. Acepto un té-.

-¿Dónde está la niña?-

-Por ella no te preocupes, está durmiendo… en tu alcoba-.

-De acuerdo-. Suspiró ¿Cómo iba a dormir si su hija estaba allí ocupando su cama? Solucionaría eso más tarde. -¿Inuyasha?-

-Pues… se ha quedado dormido-.

-Muy bien iré a despertarlo, alguno de ustedes vaya por Kagome-.

-Pero… es muy tarde ya-. Replicó Izayoi. –Y Kagome se quedó dormida también. Ambos están en la habitación que le asignaste a Kagome-.

-Lamento mucho si es tarde o temprano pero no puedo esperar para tratar estos temas. Son demasiado inquietantes y si resolvemos esto rápido, cada uno podrá recuperar su vida-.

Sin esperar que alguien lo contradijera o pusiera más excusas, Sesshomaru subió las escaleras y sin pensarlo dos veces entró a la habitación en donde su medio hermano y Kagome se encontraban durmiendo profundamente.

Verlos ahí lo había tomado por sorpresa. No esperaba ver el rostro de su idiota medio hermano tan tranquilo y relajado, especialmente si contaba con el fiasco Kikyo. El rostro de Inuyasha denotaba cierto aire de felicidad y en ese entonces pensó que la chica Higurashi permanecería más cerca de su familia de lo que estaba ahora.

Sin tomar conciencia del estrés que podía causar en la joven, Sesshomaru levantó bruscamente de la cama a Inuyasha, haciendo que en el proceso despertara agitado, adolorido y maldiciendo en voz tan alta que había hecho que Kagome despertara muy alterada.

-Lo siento Kagome-.

-Kagome debemos empezar a ponerle fin a todo esto ¿estas lista?-

Recuperándose del susto y sintiendo como los dolores en su cuerpo iban aumentando, se sentó con ayuda de Inuyasha y contempló a Sesshomaru pensativa. Si bien quería salir de todo ese negro panorama la idea de resolverlo también la inquietaba pues no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar una vez libre de toda esa oscura telaraña.

-Así es Sesshomaru, quiero terminar con todo esto. Necesito terminar… esta dolorosa etapa de mi vida-.

-Muy bien ¿Puedes caminar?- Le preguntó al ver la cara de dolor al intentar sentarse sola. –No te preocupes, enseguida la enfermera te dará un calmante y supongo que el antibiótico-.

Indicándole a Inuyasha que ayudara a Kagome a ponerse de pie y a bajar en donde lo esperaba su madrastra y los demás. Sesshomaru bajó a reunir los documentos que había dejado en su despacho y a avisarles a los demás de la pequeña reunión de última hora para esclarecer de una vez por todas las cosas. Y para ello alguien ya estaba esperándolo en el vestíbulo junto a los demás.

Una vez todos reunidos en la sala…

-Veo que pudiste llegar sin problemas-.

-¿Por quién me tomas Sesshomaru? Dije que llegaría y aquí estoy-.

-¡Oh demonios! ¡¿Por qué está el aquí Sesshomaru?!-

-Inuyasha, no quiero escucharte-. La voz del hermano mayor sonó tan letal que no le quedó más remedio que morder su lengua pero detestaba a aquel sujeto que estaba en la casa.

-Gusto en verte a ti también cara de perro-.

-¡Tu!-

-Basta los dos-. Ordenó quedamente Izayoi pero su orden fue acatada por los presentes como si fuera la orden de un general al que nada se le replica.

-¡Él fue el que empezó tía!-

Sesshomaru permaneció en silencio, si tenía que intervenir en ese pleito ridículo golpearía a los dos cabezas huecas. Ya era muy tarde, el día había sido un asco, atentados, funerales, tutelas nuevas y ahora los dos idiotas; si seguía así la vena que continuaba creciendo en su frente estallaría.

-Koga por favor, no seas infantil. Lo mismo para ti Inuyasha-.

-Lo siento-. Respondieron a unísono.

-Bien ya que terminaron con las estupideces permíteme presentarte. Kagome, Sango él es Koga Ookami y es uno de nuestros mejores abogados además miembro de la familia, como se habrán dado cuenta. Nos ayudará con tu caso y con el tuyo Sango-.

El joven magnate ya le había comentado todo lo relacionado con el terrible caso de Kagome y Sango pero no esperaba encontrarse con una chica tan linda, si no fuera porque estaba advertido de no enredarse con ella, seguramente ya se encontraría cortejándola pero… lamentablemente no era un cretino con su estúpido primo le hacía la fama.

-Encantado-. Y después de las presentaciones se pusieron manos a la obra.

-Este documento es cien por ciento válido. Demás está decir que es un documento que involucra a este hombre. Sin importar que Kagura esté muerta fácilmente se puede comprobar que fue ella quien dio esta testificación escrita. ¿Pero quién demonios es Muso?- Preguntó Koga.

-Pues es… un seudónimo. Así… se hacía llamar mi padre en su adolescencia-. Contestó Kagome contrariada. Eso no podía ser posible ¿su padre? ¿Qué tenía que ver en todo esto?

-Naraku Higurashi-. Respondió Inuyasha manteniendo su malestar al hablar de él al mínimo. Koga se sorprendió ante tal revelación pero mantenía la compostura después de todo ese nombre ya había sonado fuerte en el caso.

-Así es pero hay algo que no está muy claro. Las descripciones que hace Kagura con el sujeto nada tienen que ver con Naraku y mucho menos las imágenes-.

Las descripciones que Kagura había dejado eran completamente diferentes a lo que Sesshomaru había imaginado. Leyendo por arriba no había descubierto la complejidad del tema. Si bien él pensaba que era Naraku quién estaba detrás de todo esto (a pesar de lo enferma de la situación, por todos los cielos era su hija) el confirmar que él no era lo había desalentado un poco pero no perdía las esperanzas.

_Sesshomaru espero que a estas alturas hayas entendido que no puedo hacerme cargo de nuestra hija. El entorno al cual estoy ligada no hace más que poner en peligro la vida de la niña y a pesar de que soy una persona irresponsable no soportaría la idea de que Rin sufra las consecuencias de mis actos es por eso que te la dejo en custodia antes de que me suceda algo a mí o peor aún, a ella._

_¿Por qué no te dije antes que teníamos una niña en común? Pues siéndote sincera pensaba sacar provecho de esto más tarde pero luego me fui encariñando con ella y no creí necesario que pasaras por eso o que me la quitaras si intentaba extorsionarte. Sin embargo sí, seguí sacándote dinero por otra parte, no dándote el divorcio o simplemente solo pidiéndote algo de dinero cada tanto tu quedarías tranquilo, no tendrías escándalos con la prensa y yo podría vivir tranquila una vida lujosa y con mi Rin._

_Ahora bien no he podido cumplir con todos mis sueños… verás hace medio año me diagnosticaron una afección cardíaca severa y por más que busque tratamiento y opiniones diferentes todos coincidían en lo mismo. Voy a morir de todas maneras, así que me recomendaron una vida tranquila por el tiempo que me restara y aprovechara el tiempo con mi familia. Pero yo estaba furiosa por la noticia, colérica, no quería morir (no quiero morir) así que tomé más decisiones equivocadas y lo conocí a él…_

_Rin había quedado a cargo de su niñera como en todas las ocasiones que decidía salir. Ya había estado bebiendo mis amargas penas y cuando salí en busca de un alivio… di con el mismo diablo. Me acerqué a lo que era un club nocturno muy comentado por mi entorno entonces, se decía que era uno muy nuevo y que se daban muchas fiestas y se pasaba un buen rato. Al llegar vi con desagrado que la entrada era de lo más desagradable, parecía una pocilga y no un lugar de moda como todos comentaban. Los hombres de seguridad al verme bien vestida y con pinta de tener dinero no dudaron en dejarme entrar y yo sin hacerme de rogar entré. Y el lugar me sorprendió. No sabría describirlo con la palabra exacta pero si había alguna que se le acercara era sin duda la palabra pecado. Políticos, oficiales de altos rangos, gente adinerada e inclusive una que otra persona de la farándula o cantantes… en ese lugar había de todo y no solo eso. El lugar por dentro era bastante lujoso y era nuevo. _

_Decidí entonces entrar en ambiente y entablar conversación con quién me lo pidiese y así fue. Esa noche pensé en morir para evitar el sufrimiento pero no lo hice por más que consumí de todo. Bebí alcohol, consumí drogas y mi maldito corazón no cedía, simplemente seguía latiendo, como burlándose de mí. _

_Luego se acercó un sujeto, me pareció sumamente arrogante pero muy apuesto entablamos conversación y pasamos el resto de la noche hablando. Cuando mi cuerpo comenzó a decirme que debía ir a descansar él tomó mi mano y me pidió que volviera a verlo. En mi estado descontrolado murmuré un sí y partí sin ver sus claras intenciones._

_Al otro día volví y así sucesivamente. Me volví adicta a la adrenalina y a intentar saber si mi corazón resistiría esa clase de vida. Nunca supe su verdadero nombre, solo que se hacía llamar Muso y que era el dueño del lugar. Un sujeto muy apuesto… pero solo era su rostro._

_Ganó mi confianza, se hizo amigo y comenzamos a tener una especie de relación. Y la primera vez que tuvimos intimidad quedé horrorizada. _

_¿Te preguntarás el por qué? Quizás ni te interese a estas alturas pero de todas maneras te lo diré. El sujeto estaba mutilado. Simplemente estaba desfigurado del torso hacia abajo. Cuando me descubrió mirándolo me sonrió con maldad y no me dejó decidir mucho en el acto, simplemente me poseyó y me amenazó con un arma. Y aunque el médico me prohibió emociones fuertes (y ésta claramente era una) no me importó. Quería morir y terminar con todo, quería ser libre pero él tenía otros planes._

_¿Te desagrado Kagura?__ Me había preguntado con sorna._

_Cada vez que regresaba a casa un sujeto llamado Suikotsu era mi sombra, veía que llegaba y que no volviera a salir. A todo esto yo solo pensaba en que si bien mi vida de momento a otro terminaría, no quería que Rin se involucrara por lo que hice un trato con él. Yo haría todo lo que Suikotsu quería o era ordenado y él dejaba a Rin fuera de eso. Muso jamás se enteraría de mi hija y yo vería la forma de entregarte a la pequeña. Al ser un ex pediatra frustrado accedió, entonces me volví un títere de Muso, de sus intrigas y sus planes._

_Y sin que se diera cuenta comencé a investigarlo y lo poco que pude hallar lo hice cuando me mandó en una misión especial dos meses atrás. Debía distraer a dos guardaespaldas en un templo de la ciudad. Entonces su gente se llevaría a la persona que esos dos escoltas custodiaban celosamente._

_En ese entonces no pensé que esa persona fuera una joven y bella mujer._

-¡¿Qué?!- Gritaron todos en la sala interrumpiendo la lectura del tan importante documento.

_Distraer a los guardaespaldas no había sido tarea fácil. Su preciado encargo era algo que los hacía temer por sus vidas, seducirlos con la excusa que se me había roto el coche y que no sabía nada de mecánica había sido un poco tonto pero había dado resultados y en esos momentos en que bajaron a ayudarme, en esos precisos momentos, la joven había sido llevada a una camioneta._

_Cuando aparentemente mi coche funcionó de nuevo, di rápidamente las gracias y salí del lugar. Para cuando regresé con Muso, Bankotsu (quién es uno de sus más fieles vasallos, me dijo que no estaba pero que podía pasar). Fue ahí en que encontré documentos, imágenes y un trabajo de inteligencia digno de una agencia federal. Se trataba de esa niña, de su familia y de algunas cosas que pertenecían al club. Saqué copias y escondí las imágenes y son las que te adjunto en este sobre._

_No sé qué pasará con esta niña. Pero sea lo que sea no será nada bueno. Todo lo referente a ella está en los archivos que copié y guardé. Aparentemente Muso estaba muy satisfecho con la misión que por unos momentos se olvidó de mí. Así que en ese momento hui. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas, tomé a Rin, los documentos de la custodia y lo que había sacado y comencé a huir. Sabía que si me quedaba me aniquilaría, él es un ser sin sentimientos ni remordimientos. No le importará matar al que se le ponga en el camino y le estorbe. Yo solo fui un juguete que se salió de control. Desde ese día no hay lugar en donde me sienta segura y creo que él lo sabía. Sabía desde el principio sobre Rin y no parará hasta que acabe con nosotras por eso Sesshomaru, protege a Rin. Cuídala y no dejes que nada le pase. El día que leas esta carta seguramente ya esté muerta o posiblemente corriendo de un lado a otro hasta que Muso me encuentre o hasta que mi enfermedad se encargue de mí._

_Adiós para siempre…_

_Kagura_

El silencio en la habitación era sepulcral, salvo por el llanto compungido de una persona.

Kagome se encontraba llorando al borde de un colapso y ni Izayoi ni Inuyasha podían mover un músculo para ayudarla; estaban demasiado consternados como para emitir palabra alguna. Sango por su parte era la única que mantenía un fuerte abrazo tratando de contenerla pero tampoco podía pronunciar palabra ya que la información revelada era aterradora.

-Sé que es difícil esto Kagome pero debes colaborar para corroborar la información-.

-No…- Dijo Kagome…

-Kagome es importante-. Dijo nuevamente Sesshomaru.

-¡No! Tú… tú no sabes nada-. La muchacha le era imposible parar de llorar. Todo, todos estaban conectados por una mala persona. Era una gran telaraña de la que no podía escapar así como un insecto a ser devorado por la espantosa araña tejedora.

-Tienes razón. Disculpa por suponer-.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento-.

-Kagome-. Esta vez Inuyasha tomó el relevo de Sango para estar a su lado. Verla en ese estado de desesperación al descubrir quién fue el responsable de sus desgracias era demasiado desgarrador

-¿Pero…quién es ese…Muso?- Se preguntó Inuyasha y sin querer lo dijo en voz alta.

Sorprendiéndolos a todos, Kagome se puso de pie y mirándolos con gruesas lágrimas cayéndole de sus ojos les respondió. –Muso no es mi padre pero… es alguien a quién mi padre intentó asesinar junto a su esposa mucho tiempo atrás... pero al parecer no murió… Y no se llama Muso… él es… él es… mi tío Onigu…mo-.

Y sin poder soportar tanto dolor físico como mental, la pobre muchacha se desmayó cayendo al piso con un golpe sordo dejando a todos completamente petrificados ante tal revelación.

**Continuará…**

**:.**

**Notas: **¡Ah que se puso picante el asunto! ¿Qué les pareció? Algo me dice que nos acercamos al final jeje.

En fin… muchas gracias por leer y por la paciencia con esta historia que tiene varios años de iniciada y que en un momento pensé que iba a quedar inconclusa… T-T

¿Me dejan un review?

Y ya que estoy les pido que lean (si no leyeron) mi One-shot de Inuyasha **"El querer estar contigo"** =) Los que ya leyeron y me comentaron **¡MIL MILLONES DE GRACIAS!** Me hicieron muy feliz.

Imaginen mi cara de felicidad cuando leo un mensajito de ustedes es como ¡wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Jaja

Nos leemos en el próx capi pero antes agradezco a: **Faby Sama, XiO, AlexandraHigurashi, axter, Guest, Sexy Style** por sus bellos reviews… Big Thank you!


	15. Torturas

Todos los personajes son de Rumiko-Sensei… como todos aquí, escribo solo por diversión y sin pedir dinero por ello ¿Ok? ¡Perfecto! Entonces… adelante….

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x - Cambio de escena.

**Capítulo 15**

Intentaba recuperarse pues ya casi no sentía su propio cuerpo. Estaba más allá del dolor, el estado en el que había entrado había hecho que el dolor que sentía se hiciera tan crónico que en las horas que había permanecido al borde de la muerte simplemente lo superó. No, ya no sentía ese desgarrador y fuerte dolor que habían hecho que llorara amargas lágrimas de sangre, literalmente. Ahora y con toda la pérdida de sangre, huesos rotos y demás, se arrastraría, se acuclillaría, se pondría de rodillas muy a su pesar y finalmente se levantaría para buscar esa tan ansiada venganza contra todos. Se vengaría de Inuyasha, de la maldita Kikyo por traicionarlo pero por sobre todo, se vengaría, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera, de ese miserable de Muso.

Bankotsu sabía que le quedaban solo unas horas o quizá días de vida, eso dependía si se atendía con médicos o no. Muso lo había transformado en una cosa menos que una piltrafa. Ya no era el apuesto joven que solía ser, lo había desfigurado como castigo por no devolverle a Kagome malhiriéndola en el camino, por iniciar un ataque sin su autorización y por haber dejado que su títere rebelde quedara bajo la custodia de los Taisho para así después morir. Oh si… Muso estaba lívido, y se lo había demostrado. Su falta de uñas, los huesos rotos, el rostro irreconocible y su flamante cabello trenzado ahora a la altura de las orejas eran parte del castigo-tortura que había iniciado su jefe. Y si no salía de allí a recuperarse pronto, moriría sin siquiera asestar el tiro de gracia.

Maldiciendo el no poder hacer uso de sus habilidades aprendidas en sus trabajos como asesino para los altos rangos o sujetos como Muso, Bankotsu consiguió ponerse de pie tras lo que parecieron horas de sufrida agonía. Sabía exactamente donde se encontraba pues ahí mismo él había terminado con varios encargos de su ahora ex–jefe, por ende sabía todo lo que se encontraba allí así que haría un buen uso de eso. Caminando a paso de tortuga, llegó hasta un costado del espacioso almacén abandonado y encontró una caja con jeringas y varios frascos con diferentes contenidos. Tomó uno que tenía una etiqueta que titulaba _morfina_ y una jeringa grande y de un solo pinchazo se inyecto la tan necesaria droga. Si se había excedido o no en la dosis no le importaba, simplemente quería calmar el dolor que pronto reaparecería para poder seguir adelante. Se tambaleó un poco, maldijo un poco más y con el ardor de sus manos sin uñas, buscó unas dagas y cuchillos y partió de ese miserable lugar. Nadie imaginaba que Bankotsu podría llegar a salir de allí en el estado moribundo que se encontraba, así que por suerte para él, no había moros en la costa.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

En otra oscura parte de la ciudad, Naraku estaba saboreándose una pequeña victoria. Si bien no era lo que esperaba, algo era algo que de igual manera había llevado una torcida y cruel sonrisa a su malvado rostro. Y su querida sobrina había sido la causante de esa rara mueca.

-Así que dime querida Kikyo ¿Cómo es eso de que mi pequeña casi muere a tus manos?- Le preguntó con inusual tranquilidad y suavidad, cosa que hizo temblar de pies a cabeza a la joven mujer que se encontraba atada de pies y manos en una habitación del oscuro empresario.

Oh si, se había enterado a los minutos que su hija había sido ingresada a emergencias por Inuyasha Taisho y compañía. Sí, lo supo y de inmediato su oficina quedó destruida por el ataque de furia y resentimiento que le había causado esa noticia. ¡Maldita mocosa desagradecida! ¿Cómo se atrevió siquiera a pensar en poner un solo dedo en la persona de su hija? Estaba completamente colérico y le haría pagar con sangre que la vida de su hija haya sido puesta en semejante situación límite por causa de su ambición y codicia.

Por supuesto que siendo Naraku Higurashi se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de Kikyo desde muy temprano, fue por eso que le había prohibido a Kagome verse con ella luego de que regresara del accidente de sus padres. La niña había vuelto completamente oscura, amargada y con mucho resentimiento y maldad hacia Kagome, cuando antes habían sido como hermanas casi inseparables. Pero no, algo la cambió e hizo que se convirtiera en eso que era ahora. Pero lo pagaría…

Kikyo había logrado huir con Kyokotsu uno de sus antiguos mejores hombre que de un día para otro había abandonado su puesto para unirse a otra organización. Habían parado y junto a ellos se encontraba ese desgraciado de Bankotsu, había sentido un aumento de adrenalina ya que con ellos ahí mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. Sin embargo, justo cuando su pequeño grupo comando se dirigía a emboscar el pequeño y patético grupo. Otro grupo armado había asesinado a Kyokotsu y se habían llevado a Bankotsu dejando a Kikyo histérica en un mar de sangre. Maldiciendo a los mil demonios por haberle arrebatado a su presa principal, Naraku ordeno que le trajeran a la chica y no dejaran rastro de su presencia.

Kikyo por su parte permanecía temblando en silencio. ¿Acaso esa maldita estúpida estaba aún con vida? Su suerte no podía ser peor, por primera vez en la vida había sido golpeada y no solo habían sido unos golpes leves; había sido una tremenda paliza que la había dejado mareada y muy adolorida, sin contar que estaba toda moreteada. El odio por Kagome había crecido a niveles catastróficos y nunca antes había deseado que muriera dolorosamente como hasta ahora.

-Me pregunto si debería hacerte pasar todo lo que mi hija ha pasado. Pero creo que con lo mujerzuela que eres, no te va a enseñar una lección, muy por el contrario lo disfrutarás-. Escupió con veneno volviendo a la realidad.

-No... No te atreverías. También soy parte de tu familia-. Desafió con voz firme pero temblando de miedo.

-¿De verdad piensas que tienes derecho a desafiarme?- Le preguntó abofeteándola fuertemente haciéndola sangrar. –Dejaste de ser mi familia desde que pusiste todas tus energías en quitar a Kagome del medio, como planeabas hacer conmigo-.

-¿Piensas que me importa tu cariño Naraku? Desde el día que mandaste a matar a mis padres y hacernos desaparecer te he odiado, a ti y a toda tu familia pero en especial a ella. Y sin embargo, algo te salió mal porque mi padre vivió y desde entonces hemos estado intentando llegar a ti para que pagues por todo lo que nos has hecho. Pero eso ya lo debes saber ¿no es así tío? -.

Naraku dejó salir una sonora carcajada que hizo temblar aún más a la mujer maniatada. – Por supuesto que lo sé. Pero debo darles créditos en algo. Jamás sospeché que tú estabas a su lado todo este tiempo. Al principio tuve mis dudas. Después del accidente de Onigumo los negocios empezaron a ir mucho mejor, pero luego comenzaron a decaer. Sin embargo siempre fueron estables ya que la única persona en poner en jaque mi imperio había sido precisamente mi querido hermano, por eso lo mandé a… desaparecer. Pero veo que el muy maldito sobrevivió y contó con tu valiosa ayuda desde muy pequeña. ¡Maldita víbora! –

A ese potente grito le siguió una sonora bofetada y unas cuantas maldiciones por parte de Kikyo.

-No te preocupes querida Kikyo. Pagarás por lo que le has hecho pasar a mi hija pero… no, no tienes que preocuparte, para ello he ideado el plan perfecto para hacerte sufrir y yo ni siquiera tendré que ensuciarme las manos con basura como tú-. Dicho esto, Naraku se fue dejándola sola en el frío piso de la oscura habitación en la que la tenía cautiva.

-¡Maldito Naraku! ¡Mil veces maldito tú y tu estúpida hija!-

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Por otro lado, en la mansión Taisho, todos habían enmudecido ante la tan temida revelación de Kagome. Tanto fue así que la chica se encontraba todavía tirada en el suelo del gran living de la mansión.

Si bien, todos estaban expectantes a qué malas nuevas recibirían una vez que Sesshomaru volviera, ninguno esperó encontrarse con semejante burla del destino. Sin dudas, en esos momentos todos se encontraban en un centro de un laberinto en el cual por el momento, ninguno sabía cuál era el camino correcto para salir de él.

-Inuyasha, no te quedes ahí, ayuda a Kagome-.

Como nadie podía pronunciar palabra y nadie se movía para socorrer a la desvanecida joven, Izayoi tuvo que juntar el valor para tomar las riendas. Todavía confundida, estupefacta y muy desconcertada por la maldad de esa persona (que lejos estaba de ser una persona, más bien era un horrendo monstruo), la mujer estaba que casi gritaba para que ese mal nacido fuera arrestado inmediatamente.

-De prisa hijo, súbela al sillón hay que poner sus pies en alto. Traigan alcohol para reanimarla-. Y nuevamente el ambiente cambió pasando de un profundo silencio a un griterío aturdidor.

Apartándose de Kagome, Sesshomaru, Kouga y Miroku fueron al despacho para poder intentar ver cuáles eran las mejores opciones para atacar. Si algo trajo de positivo toda esta situación aterradora e inverosímil, era que por lo menos ya tenían un nombre y un apellido a quién acusar pero ahora el tema sería encontrar, rejuntar y pedir un buen testimonio de Kagome y pedirle una nueva explicación del por qué su familia estaba en semejante guerra.

-Sesshomaru, sabes que Higurashi Naraku está siendo investigado desde hace mucho tiempo. Si este sujeto Onigumo cae, seguramente él también lo haga-.

-Así es Kouga, si arrestan a Onigumo, Naraku caerá tarde o temprano-. Respondió Sesshomaru.

-Si la señorita Kagome nos dice por qué su propio tío está detrás de esto, todo podría acelerarse ¿no es así?-

-Aunque Kagome nos diga a nosotros y testifique en contra de su padre, de su tío, de Bankotsu o Kikyo, primero tendrán que atraparlos y te aseguro que estos sujetos pueden estar en cualquier lado. Pero lo que sí es seguro es que ellos saben cada movimiento que hace Kagome. Ese sujeto Onigumo o Muso sabe que está con nosotros. Por eso, no podemos descartar otro posible atentado aquí-.

-No permitiré que mi mansión sea invadida nuevamente, además ahora mi hija está metida en esto también-.

Tanto Kouga como Miroku asintieron en silencio. Estarían en vigilia, tomarían turnos, llamarían a todo un ejército si así era necesario pero la mansión Taisho no volvería a ser Invadida y de eso se encargaba Sesshomaru.

…

En tanto transcurría la pequeña reunión en el despacho, Kagome había sido llevada a la habitación que se le había designado una vez que estuvo consiente. Los sucesos de esa noche habían vuelto con mucha fuerza y una vez que recuperó la lucidez que hizo que un fuerte mareo la invadiera. Afortunadamente Inuyasha estaba a su lado y pudo socorrerla, esta vez, a tiempo.

Kagome le había pedido por favor que la acompañara y como tal ahora estaban en un profundo silencio esperando que uno de los dos lo rompa. Inuyasha no estaba seguro si sería prudente hacerla hablar del tema o de cualquier otro ya que se la veía muy confundida, dolida emocionalmente y con un intenso dolor físico. Fue por eso que optó por guardar silencio y esperar a que ella inicie la conversación. Pero se estaba tardando y lo comenzaba a preocupar e impacientar.

-¿Sabes Inuyasha? - Le había dicho luego del transcurso de media hora en aturdidor silencio.

Y como lo tomó desprevenido tuvo que hacerle repetir lo que había dicho.

-Es que… justamente cuando estábamos regresando tuve un sueño. Al principio no recordaba nada y pensé que sí solo se había tratado de eso, un sueño pero ahora… Ahora ya no creo que lo sea-.

-¿A qué te refieres? No estoy comprendiendo muy bien, lo siento-.

-No tienes que disculparte. Ni yo misma logro explicarme como… puede estar sucediendo esta situación tan… irreal. Inuyasha, mi padre… él lo quiso asesinar. Yo lo escuché cuando apenas era una niña. Fue por eso que dije lo que dije hace un rato. Es una venganza-.

-Pero ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?-

-Más bien fue un recuerdo… -.

Kagome le contó acerca de ese sueño / recuerdo dándole hasta el más mínimo detalle que recordaba. Le dijo como vio y escuchó a su madre llorar, le explicó que en ese entonces ella pensó que había sido todo un sueño u obra de su mente al intentar superar la separación de sus padres pero que hasta ese momento todo había sido olvidado y borrado de su memoria.

-Sabes, creo que tiene justificación lo que está haciendo, después de todo lo que le hizo mi padre…-

-¡Jamás! Escúchame bien… ¡Jamás vuelvas a defender algo como eso! Sí, puede estar horrendamente enojado con tu padre pero él no se apiadó de ti sabiendo que él mismo tiene una hija mujer. No tiene razón ni corazón, no tiene excusa y perdóname por lo que te voy a decir pero es un maldito enfermo, al igual que tu padre-.

-Lo sé… lo sé. Es solo… es solo que quisiera entender… todo ese odio y todo lo que tuve que sufrir por algo que realmente no comprendo. Jamás comprenderé a Onigumo, ni a Kikyo y mucho menos a mi padre. ¡Es casi lo mismo, era su hermano, su cuñada y su sobrina!-.

Terminó llorando, gritando y sin posibilidades de recuperar el habla en ese momento. Lo que salían de sus cuerdas vocales no eran más que gemidos, aullidos y lamentos de dolor y de angustia por no poder comprender nada. No podía entender como sangre de su sangre intentaba matarse entré sí, poniendo en el medio a todos los miembros restantes como objetivos, simplemente por más que hiciera terapia de por vida no lo entendería.

Pero por otro lado, en esos momentos... en esos precisos momentos en que más apoyo y compañía necesitaba, justo ahí estaba Inuyasha, quién la sostenía con tanta delicadeza que la hacía llorar aún más. Si algo agradecía Kagome, era que a pesar de su desgracia y experiencias vividas en ese lugar tan oscuro pudo dar con una persona tan buena y cálida como lo era Inuyasha. Solo por eso, estaba un poquito agradecida.

-Llora Kagome, llora y descansa. Yo… estaré cuidándote. Ya no tienes nada que temer, ya todo terminó yo… me encargaré que esto se termine de una vez y para siempre-.

**Continuará…**

**:.**

**Notas: **Bueno primero que nada mis más sinceras disculpas por la tardanza.

También en primera instancia quiero dedicarle este capítulo a **mirilla parina** por tomarse la molestia de comentarme en todos los capítulos del fic. Muchísimas Gracias.

Sigamos…

Bien, espero que este capi sea de su agrado, cada vez nos acercamos más al final y si los personajes no hacen de las suyas... (-) creo que en dos o tres capítulos terminamos con "Amor de Alquiler".

¡No se preocupen que habrá romance del bueno! xD

¿Qué decir? Nada, gracias por leer, gracias por comentar, °GRACIAS POR LEER° de verdad, muchas gracias. Adoro Inuyasha =) jeje

Bueno gente, nos vemos en el prox cap ¿si? Domingo o Lunes… quizás Martes pero espero tener listo el capi para el Lunes a mi noche… (Argentina)

En fin si les gustó ya saben, me dejan un review. No saben cómo me alegran el día… (sí, tenía que mendigar, es mi alimento jajaja)

Besitos y hasta el prox capi ...3 …

Gracias especiales a**: ****Faby Sama****, ****AlexandraHigurashi****, ****Peachilein****, ****axter****, ****Sexy Style****, y nuevamente a ****mirilla parina**Big Thank You!


	16. Cerca

Todos los personajes son de Rumiko-Sensei… como todos aquí, escribo solo por diversión y sin pedir dinero por ello ¿Ok? ¡Perfecto! Entonces… adelante….

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x - Cambio de escena.

**Capítulo 16**

Increíblemente habían pasado dos semanas y media desde la reunión en la mansión Taisho y en ese período de tiempo habían sucedido varias cosas: como por ejemplo, la salida del hospital de Kohaku y su favorable aunque lenta evolución, la adaptación de Rin a su nueva vida y finalmente el prominente romance entre Kagome e Inuyasha (cosa que todos los habitantes de la mansión esperaban que sucediera tarde o temprano).

Si bien Kagome seguía sintiéndose de menos por su fugaz etapa de prostituta, ni Izayoi, Sango y mucho menos Inuyasha permitían que la joven siguiera haciéndolo por eso cuando vio que Kagome estaba mejor de ánimo y de salud física, Izayoi consiguió que una psicóloga muy reconocida comenzara a tratar todos los problemas que habían surgido después de semejante y atroz experiencia.

En el primer día de terapia, Kagome había quedado perdida en sus pensamientos y no pudo más que sollozar y gimotear frases inentendibles por lo que la doctora solamente había podido evaluar su comportamiento y no sus relatos. Pero después de varios días había podido comenzar a hablar y el peso que tenía en su corazón comenzaba a alivianarse. La psicóloga le había explicado que tenía que pasar por un largo proceso para que pudiera sentirse bien consigo misma pero que ella veía que la joven tenía un espíritu muy fuerte y un apoyo incondicional en esos momentos y que gracias a eso podría salir adelante.

Y finalmente, Inuyasha había podido acercarse a Kagome, aun sin entender del todo sus sentimientos hacia ella.

La había encontrado deambulando por los jardines un día muy soleado, la psicóloga le había pedido que no se recluyera en su habitación y que intentara levantar la cabeza, pasar más tiempo al aire libre e interactuar con los demás y eso era lo que estaba intentando hacer. Entonces el empresario aprovechó esa oportunidad.

-Buenos días Kagome ¿cómo te encuentras?-

-Inuyasha. Me encuentro mucho mejor gracias a todos ustedes-

-Me alegra escuchar eso. ¿Tienes ganas de caminar un poco?-

Kagome sinceramente no quería pasar mucho tiempo con él, sabía que esos sentimientos que empezaban a aflorar en ella la harían sufrir luego, pues aún no se sentía digna de él. Pero no pudo negarse a esos ojos suplicantes a pesar de que su mente le exigía todo lo contrario.

-Claro-.

La propiedad de los Taisho era muy extensa, así que tenían mucho por recorrer e incluso admirar. Tenían una linda laguna artificial, muchos y frondosos árboles, numerosos rosales y por supuesto miles de flores (a las que la pequeña Rin había aprendido amar). Siguieron su camino y casi sin una conversación decente, llegaron a un hermoso y amplio gazebo de madera que estaba en medio de la laguna artificial.

-¡Inuyasha, esto es precioso!- Le dijo muy sorprendida y maravillada con la belleza de la arquitectura. No solo estaba en un lugar mágico, sino que también el interior era hermosísimo, todo decorado con delicados almohadones y almohadas. El tatami era tan mullido que si de repente caía ahí no sufriría de lesión alguna.

-Este fue un regalo de mi padre para mi madre. Una vez fueron de paseo a Nara y mamá quedó enamorada del gazebo de allí por eso mi padre ordenó construir uno para ella y en menos de seis meses le dio su regalo-.

-Entonces no deberíamos estar aquí si es tan importante para ella-. Le aconsejó apenada.

-Descuida, mamá siempre nos dejó jugar aquí de niños y ahora de adultos, cuando tenemos un tiempo venimos a descansar. Es muy relajante. Por eso pensé que te agradaría venir aquí-.

- Inuyasha, te lo agradezco. Es increíble-.

-Solo descansa y disfruta del paisaje-.

Pero al cabo de unos escasos minutos, el silencio les pareció insoportable a ambos.

-Kagome… ¿has pensado en… nosotros?-

La pregunta directa y repentina de Inuyasha la había sorprendido tanto que solo atinó a sonrojarse furiosamente, mirar hacia otro lado e intentaba no tartamudear en el proceso.

Después de hablar en su habitación esa noche en que reveló que finalmente el que estaba detrás de todo eso era nada más y nada menos que alguien de su familia, Kagome e Inuyasha no habían vuelto a hablar de la nueva etapa en la que estaban. Desde esa noche que Inuyasha de alguna manera le confesó sus sentimientos, no habían vuelto a tocar ese tema y la verdad estaban bien así. Ninguno se complicaba demasiado y ambos continuaban siendo más que amigos pero menos que amantes.

-No, no he pensado en nosotros-. Le respondió finalmente.

-Entiendo-.

-Pero no es porque no quiera-. Se apresuró a decir al ver los ojos del joven. –En estas semanas pensé mucho en todas las cosas que he vivido, en los nuevos sentimientos que despertaron al saber que mi propia familia me hizo tanto daño y también he pensado en mis sentimientos-.

Inuyasha la observó, la miraba embelesado, con ansias de descubrir si algún sentimiento de amor había despertado en ella. Mentía al decir que no estaba seguro de lo que sentía. En esos momentos entendió que ella era una persona muy importante para él y que quería que siguiera existiendo en su vida… y en lo posible para siempre. Simplemente ya no se imaginaba sus días sin ella.

-¿Y qué has descubierto en esos pensamientos Kagome?-

-Descubrí… que mi padre no es una buena persona. No quiero ser mala hija pero si pudiera alejarme más de él posiblemente mi familia esté mucho mejor. Creo que mi hermano intuía algo en él, por eso nunca se acercó a nuestro padre. También entiendo que lo que pasé no se lo desearía ni a la peor persona en este mundo, fue demasiado doloroso y traumático como para que alguna vez en la vida lo olvide pero creo que voy a tener que vivir con eso y aceptar la idea que el pasado no se puede cambiar por mucho que lo desee. Saber que fue mi propia sangre quién hizo estas cosas me ha dejado con una herida muy profunda y que nunca voy a entender cómo fue capaz de una atrocidad así. Al igual que lo que hizo mi padre con él y su familia-.

Él la seguía observando, sorprendido por la fortaleza en sus palabras y por sobre todo, la entereza que mostraba al no derramar una sola lágrima que amenazaba con caer en cualquier momento.

-Y también… he pensado en mis sentimientos. Inuyasha, creo que no pude evitar enamorarme de ti-.

Instintivamente después de decir esas palabras quiso huir, quiso que la tierra se abriera allí mismo y que se la tragara por haberse atrevido a decir algo que realmente no tenía planeado hacer, pero estaba hablando con tantos sentimientos, con tanta verdad y decisión que no pudo evitar que su corazón tomara posesión de su cuerpo y le dijera a ese hombre lo que realmente estaba sintiendo.

-Espera Kagome no te vayas por favor-.

-Me siento tan avergonzada-.

-No tienes por qué. No puedo creer que te enamoraras de mí-.

- ¿Por qué no lo crees?-

-No lo digo de esa manera. ¡Cielos! No sabes… esto que estoy sintiendo por ti no quiere parar y para no herirte ni asustarte había intentado suprimir estos sentimientos pero no he podido y tu… ahora me dices esto y creo… creo que definitivamente deberíamos darnos una oportunidad-.

-Inuyasha, eres una persona sorprendente. Lamento que nos hayamos conocido en esas circunstancias tan… extremas. Pero todos los días agradezco que aparecieras en mi vida-.

-Kagome… ¿me darías la oportunidad…? Mejor dicho ¿Crees que podríamos darnos la oportunidad de estar juntos? Jamás te haría daño, no intencionalmente… yo-.

-No creo poder….-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-No quiero que estés conmigo por lo que ha pasado entre noso-.

-No, no empieces con eso-. La interrumpió bruscamente, quería hacerla entender. – No lo hago por eso. En su momento me sentí un miserable después de que me contaste tu historia pero no es por eso por lo que quiero estar contigo. Quiero quererte, respetarte, que seas mi amiga, mi compañera, mi mujer… quiero que estés presente en mi vida de aquí en más… Solo una oportunidad Kagome, solo eso te pido…-

Kagome estaba dubitativa, quería aceptar pero tenía mucho miedo de salir herida.

-Prometo que iremos despacio, a tu ritmo…-

-Creo que nunca podré decirle que no a esos ojos-. Finalmente le dijo muy sonrojada y sonriendo.

Y finalmente Inuyasha pudo estrecharla en sus fuertes brazos. A partir de ese momento, la relación de ambos comenzó a crecer y con los días iba haciéndose más fuerte. Él con sus cuidados y atenciones hacían que Kagome se enamorara cada día más de é y ella sin proponérselo hacía que Inuyasha volviera a creer nuevamente en la pureza del amor verdadero.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Días más tarde y en otro lado de la ciudad…

-¡Están rodeados! Entreguen a los rehenes y podremos llegar a un acuerdo-. Hablaba por el altavoz un alto mando de la policía. Sin embargo nadie respondía y la tensión era cada vez más escalofriante.

No estaban tratando con simples bandidos o ladronzuelos, en esos momentos estaban tratando con tipos pesados de la mafia, gente que por muchos años lograron burlarse de la justicia pero había llegado el momento de que pagaran por todos sus crímenes.

*Bang… Bang…. Bang…

Tres disparos seguidos y silencio nuevamente. Podría estar pasando cualquier cosa allí dentro de esa vieja bodega. Los oficiales comenzaban a impacientarse, los señores Taisho intentaban por todos los medios entrar en ese edificio y eran retenidos y controlados por sus propios jefes de seguridad y algún que otro efectivo de la policía.

-¡Ustedes dos mantengan la calma o los arrestaré!- Urgió el Oficial al mando.

-¿Con quién demonios piensas que estás hablando? Nadie le habla así a Sesshomaru Taisho. Es mi hija la que tienen ahí dentro-.

-Lamento mucho la situación Sesshomaru-sama, pero ya van tres disparos, no queremos que hayan más. No sabemos a quién o a qué fueron disparados-.

-Amo Sesshomaru, por favor tranquilícese-. Pidió Jaken pero recibió a cambio una mirada gélida y aterradora de su jefe.

-¡Maldición! Esto es mi culpa-. Gritó Inuyasha intentando zafarse sin poder conseguirlo, pues el anciano Myoga lo mantenía en un fuerte ahorque.

-Amo Inuyasha, esto no es culpa de nadie, estos sujetos no piensan en nada más que en ellos. Tuvieron su oportunidad y la han aprovechado. La pequeña Rin y la señorita Kagome están dentro solo porque-.

-No quieras justificarme, debo sacarlas de ahí-.

-No repetiré la orden Taisho-. Volvió a rugir el oficial.

Cuando intentaba tranquilizarse, otros dos disparos más sonaron en la vieja bodega y en un descuido, ambos hermanos habían logrado zafarse de sus custodios y corrieron hacia el edificio. Ambos corrían para salvar a sus propios intereses pero los intereses eran en común así que esta vez y como nunca trabajarían más juntos de lo que alguna vez lo harían. Y para eso solo necesitaron una mirada.

Con cuidado pero sin perder la velocidad ni permitir que los arrestaran por desacato o para resguardarlos del peligro, se dirigieron a la parte posterior del edificio. Gracias a la inteligencia del equipo de seguridad de los hermanos, las camionetas que estaban ocupadas por sicarios habían sido neutralizadas y todos sus ocupantes estaban bajo custodia policial por lo que contaban solo con el peligro que estaba latente en la maldita bodega abandonada.

Una vez lejos de los policías, avanzaron con más cautela. Tenían varias ventanas rotas o persianas oxidadas para poder ver lo que sucedía dentro, pero por más que se esforzaban, si no se acercaban un poco más no serían capaces de distinguir nada.

Para cuando por fin pudieron ver lo que sucedía más adelante, la sangre de los hermanos se congeló, ambos respiraban entrecortadamente y lamentaban profundamente la vista que tenían delante de ellos.

Intentaron acercase un poco más pero una nueva balacera los sorprendió y aunque no pudieron herirlos los había dejado con el oído sensible. Esta vez de las cinco personas que pudieron divisar, solo dos se encontraban de pie, las demás yacían inertes en el frío piso del almacén abandonado. Y entre ellas, la pequeña Rin no figuraba para el alivio de Sesshomaru. Sin embargo…

**Continuará… **

**:.**

**¡Hoooooooola! ** Muchas gracias por leer hasta acá. El próximo capítulo es el final pero posiblemente cuente con su epílogo. =)

¿Dudas? Oh por favor, serán resueltas en el prox capi que será el lunes pero no quiero mentir porque por ahí se me complica pero espero que no pase de una semana para actualizar.

¿Por qué tardé tanto? Lo siento mucho, me enfermé T.T (infección urinaria, gripe fuerte algo rara y para colmo de males mi garganta también enfermó)

¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con no escribir? Oh si… pues, me dio mucha flojera como dicen por ahí además que me dio un bloqueo medio fuerte y no sabía para qué lado seguir con el fic. Espero no decepcionar…

Otro asunto que me detuvo fue PASCUAS (por cierto felicidades por eso xD) Cuando me di cuenta que tenía que escribir, no solo mi marido tuvo una semana de vacaciones por eso, sino que también el 31 fue el cumpleaños de mi mamá y lo festejamos en mi casa así que … en fin.

¿Qué quiero decir con todas estas sandeces? LAMENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA.

Espero que les guste el capi. Todas las dudas y quejas serán resueltas en el prox capi.

¿Me podrían dejar un review? Muchísimas gracias por leer y por la paciencia =)

Besos y abrazos cibernéticos… nos leemos en el gran final.

**¡Agradecimientos especiales a: ****mirilla parina****,****jailenee mora,****Faby Sama****, ****Peachilein****, ****AlexandraHigurashi****,****Sexy Style****, lunaestrella!**


	17. La venganza final y el final de todo

Todos los personajes son de Rumiko-Sensei… como todos aquí, escribo solo por diversión y sin pedir dinero por ello ¿Ok? ¡Perfecto! Entonces… adelante….

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x - Cambio de escena.

He aquí el capítulo final. No habrá epílogo. Espero que sea de su agrado. Fue un placer escribir esta historia.

**Capítulo 17**

Temprano esa misma mañana…

Inuyasha había invitado a salir a Kagome como una primera cita oficial fuera de la mansión pero su recién descubierta sobrina se había pegado tanto a Kagome en esos días que le fue imposible dejarla. Así que los tres habían salido de paseo aunque no sin sus custodios; con ellos estaban Jaken y Myoga sin interrumpir sus momentos privados pero muy cerca de ellos por cualquier eventualidad.

El día era precioso, el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor y prometía ser un día espectacular, ni muy frío ni muy caluroso. El pequeño grupo acababa de bajarse de la camioneta y se dirigía alegremente a un muy congestionado y conocido parque de diversiones pues Rin aun extrañaba a su madre y aprovecharían esa oportunidad para distraer a la pequeña.

-¿Oye Kagome, crees que sea buena idea estar tan expuestos?- preguntó Inuyasha que parecía haberse arrepentido de salir a pasear.

-A decir verdad no me siento muy cómoda del todo pero creo que es bueno para la niña. Además Myoga y Jaken están cerca por cualquier cosa-. Luego de esa pequeña charla, los tres caminaron y fueron adentrándose más y más al parque y los adultos empezaban a disfrutar como ya lo estaba haciendo la pequeña Rin.

Decidieron después de una hora de risas y juegos tomar un descanso y un segundo desayuno ya que habían salido casi sin probar bocado diciendo que deseaban aprovechar al máximo el día y que prometían comer algo saludable antes de almorzar. Así que corrieron hacia el patio de comidas y pidieron un gran desayuno para los tres.

Una vez situados en su mesa Inuyasha mando un mensaje a Sesshomaru para asegurarle el bienestar de la pequeña y contempló a Kagome que se veía pensativa y con la mirada algo triste.

-Oye ¿Qué tienes Kagome? ¿Quieres volver a la casa?-

Ella continuó en sus pensamientos por unos momentos más, luego miró a Inuyasha y acarició la cabeza de la pequeña y le respondió.

-No… Estoy bien, no es que quiera volver. Es solo que extraño a mi familia. Imaginaba que Sota estaría muy feliz si viniera a este lugar. Quiero… quiero hablar con ellos Inuyasha-.

Y a pesar de que la respuesta de Kagome y su requerimiento no lo sorprendió. Era, a decir verdad, algo más que obvio y comprensible. No solo había sido secuestrada y prostituida, sino que al ser liberada su familia seguía sin saber de ella y la muchacha no podía acercarse a ellos por miedo a que los asesinaran. Demonios…

-Sé que me voy a arrepentir por esto. Pero… si quieres podemos ir a ver a tu familia-.

-¿Lo dices enserio Inuyasha?-

-No tengo porqué mentir pero quiero que sepas que esto es algo completamente peligroso pero, no puedo prohibirte verlos, además ya hace demasiado que no tienes contacto con ellos. Sin embargo, esta vez Myoga y Jaken vendrán junto a nosotros. No podemos darnos el lujo de que, les suceda algo a ustedes dos-.

Una vez que terminaron de desayunar, Inuyasha llamó a sus jefes de seguridad y les dijo lo que harían a continuación y aunque no estaban de acuerdo con el proceder de Inuyasha, tuvieron que seguirlos sin poder evitarlo.

El trayecto al templo Higurashi no era tan complicado pero tenían tal grado de paranoia que dieron más vueltas de las necesarias para poder llegar. Solo estaban a unas cuantas calles del templo cuando repentinamente una gran camioneta les cerró el camino por delante a los dos autos, mientras que otras tres camionetas les cerraban los costados y la parte trasera para poder impedir cualquier tipo de maniobra evasiva.

-¿Q-qué está sucediendo Inuyasha?- Preguntó agitada Kagome, siendo de antemano la respuesta. Estaban siendo emboscados y no había forma de salir de allí. Todo estaba muy bien planificado. Inuyasha por su parte permaneció inmóvil y no pudo darle una respuesta coherente sino que comenzó a echar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra.

Lo habían hecho tan bien, fue todo tan preciso, tan cronometrado que le dolía su encierro y culpa pues al haber accedido ir a la casa de Kagome sabía que los estaba exponiendo a todos a un verdadero peligro. Pero también sabía que no tenía derecho a negarse. Si bien la policía cuidaba de Kagome en cierto sentido, ella de ninguna manera estaba fuera de peligro ya que hasta ahora no habían podido detener ni a Naraku ni a Onigumo y a ninguno de los secuaces de ambos. Inuyasha sabía que estaba cometiendo una imprudencia…. Pero él solo quería ver sonreír con verdadera felicidad a su novia… sin embargo, había traído de nuevo esa mirada de pánico a su hasta ahora más calma mirada.

-¡Demonios! ¡Kagome, por ningún motivo bajes del auto!- Ordenó intentando conservar la escasa calma que podía llegar a sentir.

-N-no lo haré-. Respondió ella intentando demostrar algo de convicción.

La suerte esquivaba a Kagome desde hacía bastante tiempo y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción. Mientras que ella intentaba por medios desesperados no entrar en pánico, la puerta de su lado y la de la niña se abrieron bruscamente.

-Obedecerás sin decir palabra o la niña y tú se mueren-.

Kagome estaba tan consternada que no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera para gritar porque una gran mano tapó su boca mientras que alguien le vendaba los ojos sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Una vez que sus ojos fueron cubiertos, rápidamente la amordazaron y fue allí en donde comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente aún sin poder emitir sonido.

Dejando atrás a un histérico Inuyasha, las camionetas comenzaron a moverse rápidamente, las aceleradas de las llantas provocaron marcas profundas en el asfalto y también una gran nube de humo. Kagome sin poder contenerse más comenzó a llamar a la niña, quién para su sorpresa estaba tranquila a su lado tomándole la mano.

-Guarden silencio-. Les gritó uno de sus captores, alejándose por un momento de la confusa y codificada conversación que estaba teniendo con sus secuaces. Y tras unas cuantas vueltas y varios agonizantes minutos la camioneta por fin se detuvo.

-¡Niña cierra la boca de una maldita vez!- Le gritó el mismo sujeto. Los sollozos silenciosos de Kagome parecían estar molestándole.

Finalmente, luego de varias vueltas y exceso de velocidad llegaron al lugar en donde los estaban esperando y un disparo más tarde, el sujeto que había hablado mal a Kagome en reiteradas oportunidades se calló abruptamente y Kagome sintió como algo pesado golpeaba contra el suelo. Tal fue el miedo que sintió que no pudo contener el grito de horror y desesperación que escapo de su garganta.

-Ya te había dicho que le hablaras bien-. Le dijo al muerto como si le diera los buenos días. Kagome por su parte seguía sollozando amargamente.

Comenzaron a caminar y cuando por fin Kagome y Rin comenzaban a acostumbrarse al paso, se detuvieron abruptamente. Escucharon un chirrido horrible de lo que parecía un portón o una enorme puerta abrirse y continuaron la marcha. Siguieron un poco más y cuando el sujeto que las guiaba ordenó que el resto de los acompañantes se fueran, el mismo las acercó a lo que parecía ser un viejo sofá y las obligó a sentarse y rápidamente les sacó las vendas de los ojos.

-¡No- no puede s-ser! ¿Tu?-

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

-Amo Inuyasha ¿Qué es lo que hará ahora?- Gritaba Myoga por medio del artefacto de comunicación de auto a auto intentando detener a su joven jefe que no dejaba de maldecir y conducir como un desquiciado.

-Por lo pronto seguir cualquier tipo de rastro. Encárguense de llamar a Sesshomaru-. Nuevamente ordenó y siguió manejando quebrantando más de un centenar de reglas y normas.

-A la orden-.

Myoga y Totosai no tuvieron más remedio que seguir la orden que Inuyasha les había dado. Sabían que por más que intentaran detenerlo el joven no haría caso a sus palabras o advertencias. Así que sudando frío Totosai se encargó de llamar a Sesshomaru.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre Totosai?- Respondió el magnate del otro lado de la línea sin rodeos y con la poca paciencia que lo caracterizaba.

-Amo Sesshomaru tienen a Kagome y a Rin-. Inmediatamente la comunicación se finalizó dejando a Totosai pensando que es lo que haría la cabeza de la familia ante esta nueva situación que todos estaban viviendo.

-Vamos Myoga, estos dos no van a dejar de hacer alguna estupidez si los dejamos solos-.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

No supo cómo, no supo si en el camino había provocado mucha destrucción a su paso, pero lo que supo es que cuando la voz de Totosai diciendo que habían secuestrado nuevamente a Kagome y junto a ella a su hija… su mirada se tornó roja y solo quería ver correr la sangre de ese maldito que se había atrevido a ponerle una mano encima a su hija.

Si bien el que veía a Sesshomaru interactuar con su hija podría decir que era un maldito cubo de hielo ya que la niña lo seguía para todos lados, se había apegado mucho a él y se encargaba de demostrarle cariño, el no hacía más que mirarla como si no supiera que hacer con ella. Sin embargo Sesshomaru estaba muy feliz de tenerla a su lado. Él siempre fue un hombre solitario y de negocios y cuando una persona de la noche a la mañana pasaba a ser su responsabilidad, más siendo tan pequeña como era la de Rin lo había sacado de su centro. No sabía cómo ser padre y tampoco sabía cómo demostrarle cariño y aun así, la niña lo estaba empezando a querer mucho y aunque no podía demostrarlo ni con palabras ni con hechos él también estaba comenzando a quererla mucho.

Así que pensando de qué manera iba a torturar a los malditos que habían tenido la brillante idea de meterse con un familiar de los Taisho, continuó su camino.

Se sentía tremendamente furioso, hacía años que no lo hacía. Había mantenido por tanto tiempo la ira contenida, ya que en sus negocios ni nada de nada lo ponía así pero… esto era completamente diferente. Si alguien no lo detenía antes de que encontrara al responsable del secuestro de Rin, asesinaría a sangre fría al responsable… asegurándose de torturarlo muy lentamente como se lo merecía.

Nuevamente sonó su celular.

-Sesshomaru-.

-¿Dónde estás Inuyasha?-. Siseó, no estaba para estupideces.

-Encontré en donde están-.

-Dime donde, ya estoy en camino-.

Inuyasha terminó de pasarle las coordenadas y antes de que terminara la frase, Sesshomaru desconectó el teléfono. Y sin molestarse en llamar a la policía se dirigió al almacén abandonado en donde mantenían secuestradas a su hija y a su cuñada.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

La policía había hecho acto de presencia muy a pesar de Inuyasha, pero sabiendo la gravedad del caso le pareció lo más normal. Se preguntaba quién había sido el encargado de hacer el llamado, si había sido Myoga, Totosai o inclusive su inexpresivo hermano.

-¡Señor Taisho, si vuelve a querer intentar avanzar un paso más hablaremos de otra manera!- Había repetido nuevamente el jefe de la policía. Sin embargo a pesar de las amenazas, Inuyasha no podía mantenerse quieto sabiendo que su mujer y su sobrina estaban dentro.

No pasaron ni diez minutos de la conversación telefónica con Sesshomaru que el joven empresario estaba llegando en su convertible a toda velocidad. Y se detuvo tan abruptamente que hasta hizo levantar polvareda.

Bajó corriendo del automóvil y si Totosai no osaba en detenerlo sujetándolo, su estúpido y furioso jefe hubiese salido corriendo a toda velocidad a adentrarse a ese tétrico almacén abandonado.

-¡Taisho! ¡No quiero volver a repetir lo que le dije a su hermano! ¡Tranquilícense o los vamos a detener!- Rugió el jefe de la policía.

Sesshomaru en tanto si antes estaba colérico ahora estaba a punto de explotar de la ira que sentía. ¿Pero con quién demonios se pensaba que estaban tratando?

La mirada de hielo y fuego que les dio a Totosai y al jefe de la policía los había hecho temblar de pies a cabeza. Totosai inmediatamente lo soltó de su agarre y el policía en cuestión transpiró frío e hizo una pequeña seña con la cabeza dándole a entender que lo entendía pero no retrocedió.

-¡Inuyasha!- Gritó Myoga, con la pequeña escena de su hermano había logrado avanzar unos metros pero fue detenido por dos oficiales y amenazaron con esposarlo… pero la mirada de Sesshomaru simplemente era más fuerte y los pobres oficiales se alejaron sin dudar de los hermanos que en esos momentos se estaban comunicando con miradas asesinas hasta que Sesshomaru se acercó al menor y le asestó un buen golpe.

-¿¡Qué demonios haces maldito Sesshomaru!?- Sesshomaru estaba tomándose la quijada.

-Silencio-. Le ordenó, entonces Inuyasha comprendió que su hermano estaba planeando algo. Y él, si podía llegar a Kagome y Rin lo seguiría sin dudarlo.

El silencio reinó por un par de tensos minutos hasta que la voz del oficial al mando sonó con fuerza en todo el lugar…

-¡Están rodeados! Entreguen a los rehenes y podremos llegar a un acuerdo-. Hablaba por el altavoz un alto mando de la policía. Pero nadie respondía y la tensión era cada vez más escalofriante.

*Bang… Bang…. Bang…

Tres disparos seguidos y silencio nuevamente. Podría estar pasando cualquier cosa allí dentro de esa vieja bodega. Los oficiales comenzaban a impacientarse, los señores Taisho intentaban por todos los medios entrar en ese edificio y eran retenidos y controlados por sus propios jefes de seguridad y algún que otro efectivo de la policía.

-¡Ustedes dos mantengan la calma o los arrestaré!- Urgió el Oficial al mando.

-¿Con quién demonios piensas que estás hablando? Nadie le habla así a Sesshomaru Taisho. Es mi hija la que tienen ahí dentro-.

-Lamento mucho la situación Sesshomaru-sama, pero ya van tres disparos, no queremos que hayan más. No sabemos a quién o a qué fueron disparados-.

-Amo Sesshomaru, por favor tranquilícese-. Pidió Jaken pero recibió a cambio una mirada gélida y aterradora de su jefe.

-¡Maldición! Esto es mi culpa-. Gritó Inuyasha intentando zafarse sin poder conseguirlo, pues el anciano Myoga lo mantenía en un fuerte ahorque.

-Amo Inuyasha, esto no es culpa de nadie, estos sujetos no piensan en nada más que en ellos. Tuvieron su oportunidad y la han aprovechado. La pequeña Rin y la señorita Kagome están dentro solo porque…-.

-No quieras justificarme, debo sacarlas de ahí-.

-No repetiré la orden Taisho-. Volvió a rugir el oficial.

Cuando intentaba tranquilizarse, otros dos disparos más sonaron en la vieja bodega y en un descuido, ambos hermanos habían logrado zafarse de sus custodios y corrieron hacia el edificio. Ambos corrían para salvar a sus propios intereses pero los intereses eran en común así que esta vez y como nunca trabajarían más juntos de lo que alguna vez lo harían. Y para eso solo necesitaron una mirada.

Con cuidado pero sin perder la velocidad ni permitir que los arrestaran por desacato o para resguardarlos del peligro, se dirigieron a la parte posterior del edificio. Gracias a la inteligencia del equipo de seguridad de los hermanos, las camionetas que estaban ocupadas por sicarios habían sido neutralizadas y todos sus ocupantes estaban bajo custodia policial por lo que contaban solo con el peligro que estaba latente en la maldita bodega abandonada.

Una vez lejos de los policías, avanzaron con más cautela. Tenían varias ventanas rotas o persianas oxidadas para poder ver lo que sucedía dentro, pero por más que se esforzaban, si no se acercaban un poco más no serían capaces de distinguir nada.

Para cuando por fin pudieron ver lo que sucedía más adelante, la sangre de los hermanos se congeló, ambos respiraban entrecortadamente y lamentaban profundamente la vista que tenían delante de ellos.

Intentaron acercase un poco más pero una nueva balacera los sorprendió y aunque no pudieron herirlos los había dejado con el oído sensible. Esta vez de las cinco personas que pudieron divisar, solo dos se encontraban de pie, las demás yacían inertes en el frío piso del almacén abandonado. Y entre ellas, la pequeña Rin no figuraba para el alivio de Sesshomaru. Sin embargo…

-¡KAGOME!...-

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

-Si soy yo hija-.

Kagome se encontraba al borde de llanto nuevamente, no sabía si correr a abrazar a su padre o si golpearlo y gritarle o exigirle explicaciones. Simplemente la situación la superaba por lo que optó por mantenerse firme y fuerte por Rin, las cosas que la pequeña estaba experimentando no serían buenas para su salud mental.

-¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo papá?- Intentó no gritar pero ya casi no podía contener sus emociones. – ¿Cómo pudiste matar una persona a sangre fría y justo delante de esta pequeña y de mí? ¿Es que acaso has perdido la razón?-

-Sí. Sé que esto es terrible para alguien tan pura como tú. Si hay algo que realmente lamento es haber dejado que pasaras por toda clase de sufrimiento. Es realmente lo único que lamento en esta vida-.

-¿Estás consciente de lo que dices? ¿Solo eso es lo que lamentas? ¿No lamentas haber asesinado o mejor dicho haber intentado asesinar a toda la familia de tu hermano?-

-No-.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme esto?-

-No hay razón para mentirte Kagome, esta es la clase de persona que soy… Te guste o no-.

-Papá…- A estas alturas Kagome ya no gritaba, la impotencia que sentía al escuchar las palabras de su frío padre realmente dejaron seca e irritada la garganta de la joven mujer.

-Esto no termina aquí hija. Sé que lo que va a suceder ahora no va a ser de tu agrado pero simplemente prefiero eliminar a todos y evitar que mueras. Eres el único ser, además de tu madre, que me ha demostrado cariño sincero y realmente quiero que salgas de todo esto y si para eso debo asesinar a todo el mundo para mantenerte a salvo lo haré. Ahora quiero que te escondas con esa niña. Ve a una de esas habitaciones y escóndete en el recoveco más seguro que encuentres. Yo no saldré de esta… si vivo o no es irrelevante ahora. Solo quiero terminar con esto de una vez. No salgas, escuches lo que escuches… es mi última orden y espero que hagas lo que te estoy pidiendo-.

-Pero…-

-¡Has lo que te digo ya! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!-

Kagome sin poder hacer nada corrió y con mucho miedo, muchísima tristeza y con el amor que le tenía todavía a su padre… lo abrazó. Lo abrazó tan fuerte y con tanta congoja que creyó que su corazón dejaría de latir por todo el dolor que sentía en ese momento. Realmente sabía que esa era la última vez que vería a su padre con vida o libre, fue por eso que lo abrazó. A pesar de todo era su padre y no quería tener remordimientos luego. Él le había dado la vida y jamás le hizo mal…

Inmediatamente salió rápido de allí como su padre se lo había ordenado. Tomó a Rin y corrió lo más rápido que pudo y como jamás lo había hecho. Logró subir las escaleras hasta el primer piso y sin pensarlo trabó la puerta con todo lo que tenía a su alcance. Acto seguido se encargó de proteger a Rin en un tierno y fuerte abrazo y esperó ahí… que el infierno se desatara… Y así fue.

Luego de que Kagome empezara a atascar la puerta de ese fétido lugar, escuchó con pesar y pánico como el pesado portón comenzaba a abrirse con fuerza y cómo las personas que entraban comenzaban a gritar.

-¡Naraku! ¡Maldito llegaste antes de lo que esperaba!-. Comentó una voz llena de odio que él reconoció al instante.

-¿Cómo estas hermanito?-Se mofó el malvado.

-¿Está bien reírse así cuando tengo en mi poder algo que realmente amas?-

¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Preguntó… oh si… todo estaba a la perfección.

-Kageromaru… ¿quieres traer a nuestra bella invitada?- Onigumo saboreaba cada palabra dicha con veneno. Estaba feliz, eufórico de ver a su hermano contra las cuerdas.

-¿Qué significa esto?-

-Naraku… verás… esta es mi venganza… después de tantos años… finalmente voy a obtener lo que más he anhelado. Si…- Dijo pensativo. –Admito que la pobre no está en las mejores condiciones pero bueno, supongo que son pequeñas imprudencias por parte de un pequeño desacuerdo con mi hija y de un estúpido idiota que intentó hacer las cosas por su cuenta-.

-Kagome…-

-Así es hermanito… y verás… no importa cuánto supliques… ella morirá aquí… delante de tus ojos ¡Desgraciado! Así como yo tuve que ver morir a mi esposa y casi a mi hija-.

-No te atreverías-. Siseó Naraku con su voz aterciopelada.

-Kageromaru… acércate y tráela. Estoy demasiado ansioso no sé si pueda resistir mucho tiempo más…. Simplemente es todo tan perfecto. ¡Dime… dime que se siente observar cómo una persona tan amada muere delante de tus ojos sin que tú puedas hacer nada!-

La joven no podía moverse, estaba paralizada, demasiado golpeada, herida y con la mandíbula quebrada como para poder decir palabra… simplemente se limitaba a suplicar con sus extraños ojos azules y con gemidos de dolor.

-Espera…-

-Oh… ahora quieres que espere…. Jajajajaja es muy irónico ¿no lo crees? ¿Tú te detuviste a pensar en detenerte solo por un instante cuando nos mandaste a asesinar? ¡No lo creo!-

Sin más… y con toda la frialdad del mundo y crueldad ordenó a Kageromaru a que soltara a la muchacha y con un claro y certero disparo en la cabeza terminó con la vida de Kagome.

-¡Jajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajjaja j!- Naraku comenzó a reír como un maníaco lo que provocó el desconcierto de Onigumo y a la vez su propia furia ¿Es que ese maldito e insensible ser no tenía una pizca de alma? ¡Acababa de asesinar a su adorada hija!

-¡ERES UN MALDITO MISERABLE!-

Naraku estuvo a punto de responderle pero dos disparos callaron la pequeña disputa. Uno de esos tiros había herido de muerte a Kageromaru y el otro le había dado a Onigumo en la espalda pero no había sido, aparentemente mortal.

-¿Quién… ha sido el maldito?- Gritó en agonía por el dolor de la herida de bala. Al girarse… no pudo más que contener el aliento ya que delante de él estaba nada más y nada menos que Bankotsu.

-¡Tu!-

-Así es maldito… yo y he venido a-

Pero no pudo hacer más que gritar ya que un intenso dolor invadió sus genitales. Si… justo ahí acababa de recibir una herida de bala y no dejaba de sangrar y provocarle un terrible dolor.

-¿Decías? Ah… pues verás niño… ese es solo un trabajo que me corresponde a mí… Tú eres el maldito que le hizo tanto daño a Kagome…. Pero descuida tu muerte será dolorosa… lenta… tan lenta que vas a rogar porque te asesine… ya lo verás-.

-¡Naraku maldito!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo Bankotsu y Onigumo.

-Si sigo con mi risa malvada tal vez Kikyo regrese para vengarse hermanito-. Espetó mirando con desdén el cuerpo inerte delante de Onigumo. –Es una lástima que Kageromaru muriera así… Es otra cosa por la que pagarás mocoso-.

Las sirenas de la policía comenzaron a sonar cada vez más cerca… todo se acercaba inevitablemente al final.

-¿Qué?- intentó gritar Onigumo.

-Oh… no me digas que no lo sabías-.

- ¡Dime de que carajos hablas bastardo!- Aunque él comenzaba a sospechar la respuesta. En tanto, Naraku le asestó otro disparo en una rodilla a Bankotsu, quien a su vez volvió a aullar de dolor.

-Disculpa la interrupción-. Se burló sin piedad. –No... ¿Oh de verdad pensaste que dejaría a Kagome desprotegida?-

-No…- dijo comprendiendo de inmediato la situación mirando fervientemente el cuerpo de la persona que acababa de asesinar.

-Si… acabas de… como decirlo sin que te sientas mal hermanito. Ah sí… acabas de asesinar a tu queridísima Kikyo-.

-¡NO! ¡ESO ES UNA DE TUS TANTAS MENTIRAS!- intentó auto convencerse.

-Oh si… sobre todo por mi reacción. Ella era tu hija Kikyo. Debo decir que eres un mal padre porque no supiste que era tu propia hija la que estabas torturando… Aunque debo darme crédito por romper su quijada y ponerle esos lentes de contacto azules…-

Si había sido fácil, luego de que ordenara a Juromaru a dejar a Kikyo en el departamento de Inuyasha todo había sido cuestión de tiempo. Kageromaru se lo informaría a Onigumo y el muy estúpido actuaría como él lo predijo. Lo esperaría en ese viejo almacén y asesinaría a Kagome delante de sus ojos como su última y más perfecta venganza. Lástima que él estaba a años luz del pequeño cerebro de Onigumo. Vestir a Kikyo de Kagome en el estado que estaba fue demasiado fácil y esa fue su más pura venganza por lo que ese maldito había hecho a su hija.

-¡Hijo de puta!-

-Oh no hables tan mal de nuestra pobre madre-. En esos momentos la sorna y las carcajadas no podían dejar de salir de su boca.

De pronto escucharon a alguien por el altavoz…

-¡Están rodeados! Entreguen a los rehenes y podremos llegar a un acuerdo-.

-Escuchaste eso… estamos rodeados Onigumo… ¿Qué podemos hacer ahora?- Se preguntó en voz alta. –Ah ya sé…-

Entonces tres disparos fueron dirigidos a Bankotsu… lo estaba torturando. Pero él no se iba a dar por vencido, había llegado demasiado lejos para morir justo a un paso de Muso, Naraku no le iba a impedir que matara a su ex jefe.

Juntó fuerza como pudo y tomó de nuevo su arma y apuntó nuevamente a Muso u Onigumo, como diablos se llamara y comenzó a dispar sin control. Cuando sus balas acabaron y vio a Muso en el suelo fue ahí cuando dejó que su cansancio y dolor lo consumieran y ahí quedó tirado preparado para morir inevitablemente en el frío piso del viejo almacén abandonado.

-¡KAGOME!…-

Fue ahí en donde Naraku y el abatido Onigumo vieron a los hermanos Taisho.

Naraku apuntó a ellos pero cuando la voz de Kagome gritó que se detuvieran las balas que Onigumo tenía reservadas para su hermano, fueron sin dudas dirigidas a su sobrina con todo el odio y resentimiento que pudo concentrar.

-¡KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-

A partir de ese momento el caos reinó. Kagome estaba tendida en el primer piso, Naraku y Onigumo estaban siendo abatidos por la policía. Inuyasha y Sesshomaru subieron, entre medio de los disparos, por ella y para saber de Rin…

Después fue todo silencio.

-Kagome, Kagome…- Finalmente Sesshomaru e Inuyasha llegaron hasta ella.

Seguido a las voces de los Taisho solo continuaba el silencio por lo que la pequeña Rin tomó como señal para salir de su escondite y más al reconocer la voz de su padre y su tío.

-¿Papi?-

-Rin-. Y sin más el magnate corrió a darle un fuerte abrazo que continuó por largos minutos. –Estás a salvo-.

- Kagome, ¡Kagome, responde!-

-Inuyasha…-

-Tranquila… estarás bien… no te muevas-.

-No me hirieron esta vez Inuyasha….-

-¿Cómo dices?- Preguntó incrédulo.

-Simplemente me tire al suelo lo más rápido que pude… estaba… estaba tan asustada-.

- Lo sé, lo sé… lo siento tanto-.

-Yo lo siento Inuyasha… por querer ver a mi familia puse en riesgo la vida de Rin y eso no me lo voy a perdonar nunca-. Kagome miró a Sesshomaru y le suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos perdón.

-No te preocupes, tarde o temprano ese maldito la hubiese buscado también-. Le dijo Sesshomaru sin un ápice de resentimiento. Realmente había llegado a apreciarla.

Sin más se pusieron de pie y fueron con la policía. Rin estaba resguardada de tanta muerte y drama gracias a que Sesshomaru decidió vendarle los ojos para sacarla de ahí por más de que la llevaba en brazos. Kagome caminaba junto a Inuyasha, él la sujetaba con firmeza y dulzura temía que la chica se desvaneciera después del horror que nuevamente había vivido.

Lo que siguió a continuación fue algo que Kagome deseaba olvidar con todas sus fuerzas.

Ver a su padre muerto y también a su tío habían sido golpes muy duros. También la impresionó demasiado ver a Kikyo y a Bankotsu muertos.Y aunque no sabía quién era el otro sujeto también lamentó otra muerte. No les había deseado ese final. A ninguno de ellos. Su estómago se revolvió y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a vomitar.

Luego vinieron las declaraciones a la policía. Los relatos de las cosas pasadas, las confesiones de su padre y las vivencias nuevamente relatadas de cuando fue prostituida. Simplemente quería descansar. Ya… por fin todo había terminado.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Kagome durmió por dos días enteros. Sango, Izayoi e Inuyasha estuvieron a su lado el primer día pero finalmente, después del ok de la policía los Taisho llamaron a la señora Higurashi, quién llorando no paraba de agradecer a la familia y aunque le dieron explicaciones muy escuetas sobre todo lo que Kagome había vivido, la señora no podía más que agradecer todo lo que habían hecho por su pequeña hija.

Cuando Kagome despertó y vio a su madre, su hermano y abuelo pensó que todo había sido una pesadilla y se alegró. Sin embargo, al ver la habitación en la que se encontraba estalló en llanto y su madre tardó más de una hora en calmarla entre caricias y amor maternal. Inuyasha solo podía ver de lejos, no se atrevía a interrumpir esos momentos tan íntimos y familiares. Aunque lo deseaba de todo corazón, quería que supiera que siempre estaría allí para ella.

Se quedaron un par de días más allí y luego decidieron marcharse, pues no pertenecían allí.

-Muchas gracias por todo…. Sinceramente no sé qué hubiera sido de mi hija sin ustedes-.

-Señora Higurashi por favor, seremos familia… haríamos lo que sea por Kagome-. Dijo Feliz Izayoi haciendo que Inuyasha como Kagome se sonrojaran.

-¡Mamá!-

-Gracias por todo…- Esta vez fue Kagome quien agradeció a la familia.

-No tienes por qué hija. Recuerda de tener siempre la frente en alto. Nos veremos pronto-.

-Adiós-.

-Hasta luego Kagome-. Saludo tiernamente Inuyasha con un beso en la frente.

Y así por fin Kagome viviría nuevamente su vida… Si bien necesitaba terapia con urgencia, todavía era una adolescente, debía terminar la escuela y salir adelante… tenía toda la vida y también tenía a su Inuyasha y a su familia.

:.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

:.

**UN AÑO MÁS TARDE…**

-¡No puedo creer que nos hayamos graduado!- Dijo una alumna del instituto.

-Así es… que felicidad y qué tristeza… ya no nos veremos como antes-. Comentó otra chica.

-¿Tu qué opinas Higurashi? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Pensaste que seguir estudiando?- Preguntó curioso otro chico.

-Si amigas… Si Houjo-kun, me siento bien y voy a ser abogada…algún día-. Sonrió feliz.

-Oye... Higurashi ¿Quisieras ir a festejar nuestra graduación?-

-Lo siento Houjo-kun es que…-

-Es que Kagome va a festejar conmigo-. Dijo una voz irritada.

-¡Inuyasha!-

-Hola-. Le dijo besándola delante de todos. Así sabría ese chico con cara de idiota quién era él para Kagome.

-Inuyasha-. Dijo sonrojada.

-¡Keh! ¿Nos vamos?-

-¡Claro! ¡Adiós amigas, adiós Houjo-kun… nos vemos!-

-¡Qué chico más salvaje!- Dijeron sonrojadas las chicas, mientras que Houjo asentía resignado.

….

…

…

Muchas cosas pasaron en esos meses.

Kagome comenzó a asistir a terapia, acompañada por Sango e Inuyasha. Los primeros meses no fueron fáciles para nadie, su madre aceptó apenada el destino de su ex esposo y Sota simplemente le restó importancia, aunque su madre le había comentado que lo había escuchado llorar por las noches.

Sango también asistió a terapia pero básicamente su voluntad de sacar adelante a su hermano hizo que su tratamiento fuera más corto e inclusive más agradable. Más ahora que Miroku había estado acompañándola y ayudándola en todo.

Kohaku había respondido favorablemente a las sesiones de rehabilitación y ya hablaba y en unos meses más los médicos aseguraron que comenzaría a caminar y a hacer una vida perfectamente normal.

Sesshomaru había cambiado radicalmente desde el secuestro de su hija y si bien en público jamás mostraba su lado amable, con su hija y en la intimidad de su hogar era una persona totalmente diferente e Izayoi no podía estar más feliz con ese cambio.

Y finalmente…

Estaban ellos…

-Así que… Ahora que te has graduado y estás más tranquila ¿has pensado en mi propuesta?- Inuyasha le preguntó ansioso e inclusive Kagome juraba que le sudaban las manos.

-Si…-

-¿Si?-

-Claro, voy a trabajar para ti una vez que me gradúe o tenga lo necesario para hacerlo-.

-Eso no es lo que pregunté…- Murmuró.

-Inuyasha…. -Lo miró sonrojada. –Si… sí me casaré contigo-. Le respondió besándolo y abrazándolo fuertemente.

- Prometo hacerte feliz… ¿oye y tu anillo?-

-Oh… lo tengo colgado ¿ves?- Le señaló la garganta.

-¿Por qué lo traes ahí?-

-Es que es muy especial y no quiero que se pierda o alguien me lo quite-.

-Sabes que eso no es problema… podría darte otro, inclusive mejor que ese-.

-Ese no es el punto-.

-Lo sé…-

-Pero mi promesa hacia ti sigue en pie…. Yo te haré feliz y te protegeré por siempre-.

- Lo sé Inuyasha… hasta ahora siempre cumpliste tus promesas… y yo también deseo hacerte feliz-.

-Tontita…-.

Y si... todavía había muchas heridas que sanar pero juntos lo lograrían. Después de todo Inuyasha y principalmente Kagome merecían ser felices.

**:.**

_Estaba triste, solo y sin amor, y en local yo di con ella…_

_La cosa más bonita del lugar me dio su amor por dos monedas._

_Nunca creí poder enamorar_

_Pero ya ven lo que ha pasado_

_Y aunque ella vendía amor en la ciudad_

_¡Ella es mi amor la que yo amo!_

_**Fin**_

:.

:.

:.

¡Hola! Si bien tardé, puedo decir que finalmente he concluido con esta historia. ¡Sí que fue difícil! Nuevamente me dio tremendo bloqueo y no podía escribir si bien ya sabía hace MESES como quería que esto terminara.

Pero bueno… espero de corazón que les guste este final y esta historia. Yo desde mi perspectiva estoy muy contenta. Hacía varios días que estaba por terminarla pero no me salía. Por suerte me puse firme y dije "De hoy no pasa" y bueno acá está recién hechito (hora Argentina 01:40 hs 01/10/2013)

Bienvenido Octubre… =)

Gente preciosa, gracias por leer… si gusta y quieren hacer a esta "colgada escritora" feliz… me dejan un lindo review… =)

Volveré pronto con más. Ahora que terminé este fic mi consciencia me da permiso de seguir escribiendo xD (es que estoy con ganas de hacer algo de Maid-sama y de Bleach - Ichihime…)

¡En fin… Gracias mil!

¡Hasta pronto! Gracias por leer y por la paciencia.

Sele =)

Y finalmente gracias a estas personas por sus reviews**: jailenee mora ****mirilla, parina****, ****Peachilein**** Guest, lunaestrella, ****axter****, Xio, ****Kokoro-VampireDoll****, ****AlexandraHigurashi****, ****Ahsayuni Taisho.250****, ****Sexy Style****, serenity girosh**


End file.
